Mienteme
by linnetask
Summary: De camino a un merecido descanso con sus padres, Darcy se ve obligada a cargar a un fugitivo y atractivo Dios con la magia sellada y lidiar con él mientras busca la manera de delatarlo. Solo que Loki es la mayor tentación que ella puede desear.
1. Encuentros

_**Hola gente linda de FF, vengo aquí con esta nueva historia para ustedes espero que les guste. Nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Encuentros**_

Como había llegado ahí, no tenía la más mínima idea, apenas si recordaba algo, se levantó del suelo y miro a su alrededor, eso definitivamente no era Asgard. Aun llevaba las ropas de su encierro, caminó un poco hasta divisar lo que parecía un camino, reconoció al instante esas carreteras, estaba en Midgard.

* * *

Darcy miró su reloj solo diez minutos para las cuatro, era viernes, la oficina estaba por cerrar y ella ansiaba salir de ahí, iría con sus padres a pasar el fin de semana en una cabaña rentada junto a un lago. Su padre adoraba pescar y con pretexto del 4 de julio habían decidido organizar ese viaje familiar.

Ordeno lo que faltaba en su escritorio, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden para poder salir sin retrasos.

―Bien chicos, ya pueden irse, nos vemos el martes, ―dijo Celia la jefa del departamento― Feliz fin de semana.

Todos se despidieron y salieron al estacionamiento a sus respectivos vehículos, Darcy se dirigió a su querida camioneta, ya tenía todo preparado, solo debía recogerlo y cambiarse la ropa de la oficina, ya le hacía falta ver a sus padres y sus primos.

Condujo un buen tiempo sobre una carretera que parecía demasiado solitaria y aburrida, y entonces lo vio, parado a un lado de la carretera, era un hombre que llevaba una camiseta de manga larga verde, y unos pantalones grises, y unas botas negras. A Darcy le resulto conocido pero no recordaba de dónde. Se detuvo, tal vez necesitaba ayuda y si no ya se las vería con su taser.

Bajo la ventanilla del copiloto, bajo el volumen de su ipod y le grito:

―Hey amigo, ¿necesitas ayuda?

El hombre volteo para verla, tenía el largo y negro cabello algo revuelto y sus verdes ojos mostraban cierto desconcierto, "¿dónde demonios he visto a este sujeto?" pensó Darcy. Mientras Darcy se revolvía los sesos para recordar. El hombre seguía ahí sin hacer ni un solo gesto.

―Me pareces conocida― dijo el al fin

― Tú también me pareces familiar― respondió Darcy y luego palideció. ―Loki

Darcy inmediatamente piso el acelerador, de todas las personas que podía encontrarse varadas en el camino, porque debía encontrarse al dios que intento conquistar su mundo, tenía la suerte de encontrarse dioses en medio del desierto.

― ¿De dónde me conoces? ― escuchó una voz a su lado y frenó repentinamente, casi provoca que su camioneta vuelque, miro temblando el asiento del copiloto y ahí se encontraba el.

―yo…yo―titubeó.

― ¿De dónde sabes mi nombre, humana? ¿De dónde te conozco? ―interrogó él mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

― Tú… tú quisiste gobernarnos, ―respondió Darcy temblando de miedo y nerviosismo― te vi en los noticieros y soy amiga de Thor.

― Tu― dijo Loki sonriendo sardónicamente, ―tu eres amiga de Thor.

―Por favor, no le diré nada a nadie, solo déjame ir tranquila. ―murmuró Darcy completamente aterrada.

―Necesito tu ayuda mortal―dijo Loki mirándola seriamente de arriba abajo. ― llévame a un lugar seguro.

―Mira tengo planes, y no te incluyen, ¿no tienes magia para esconderte donde quieras?

Entonces y sin previo aviso comenzó a quitarse su camiseta pasándola por encima de su cabeza, pero se detuvo en los brazos. A Darcy no le pasó desapercibido su delgado pero atractivo cuerpo. Luego detuvo su mirada en una cicatriz, a la altura del hombro.

―Ves eso, ― dijo señalando la cicatriz, ― es un sello para reducir mis poderes, pero solo puede sellar un 90%, el resto sigue en mí.

― ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes? ―lo miro entrecerrando los ojos― eres el dios de las mentiras.

― ¿Crees que pediría la ayuda de una simple mortal si fuera capaz de usar mi magia? ―dijo mientras se acomodaba la camiseta en su lugar.

―Eso es grosero, me pides ayuda y me insultas, ―recrimino Darcy.

―Entonces te lo ordeno, ayúdame o terminare con tu vida. ― lo dijo de una manera tan fría, escupiendo cada palabra como un insulto.

Darcy atemorizada asintió en silencio y echó a andar la camioneta de nuevo, se limpió disimuladamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y avanzo hacia su destino.

―Me acompañaras entonces, ―murmuro la chica intentando con todo su esfuerzo que su voz no temblara. ― iré con mi familia, y eso ni tu ni nadie lo va impedir.

Loki miro el camino en silencio, Darcy volvió a subir el volumen de su ipod, se concentró en manejar.

* * *

―Majestad―dijo un guardia haciendo una reverencia, Odin asintió― Loki no se encuentra en su celda.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó furioso el padre de todo mientras se levantaba de su trono― ¿Cómo es posible?

― No lo sabemos, los guardias en turno dijeron que estaba dormido, cuando volvieron para darle sus alimentos, ya había desaparecido.

―Traigan a Thor inmediatamente ante mi presencia. ―ordenó seriamente volviendo a sentarse en el trono.

Unos minutos más tarde, apareció Thor y se arrodillo ante su padre. Él le hizo una seña para que se levantara.

―Thor ―dijo en tono neutro― ¿Ayudaste a Loki a salir de su prisión?

Thor lo miro atónito sin decir una palabra, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Loki había escapado, Odin vio la genuina sorpresa en la expresión sombría de su hijo que negó con la cabeza.

― Entonces te ordeno que lo traigas de vuelta.

― Sí, su alteza, ― dijo el príncipe asgardiano y salió del palacio.

Odin se quedó pensativo, preguntándose qué estaría tramando Loki esta vez, y quien le había ayudado a salir de su prisión.

* * *

Darcy hizo una parada en una estación de gasolina, mientras apagaba el motor de la camioneta le pidió a Loki que se bajara con ella. No planeaba tenerlo sin vigilancia y menos cerca de sus cosas. El asgardiano se bajó de mala gana y siguió a la chica al interior de la tienda.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ―preguntó la muchacha.

― Un poco― respondió, ― antes de llegar aquí no había comido nada.

― Elige algo― sugirió la chica.

Loki se quedó mirando los estantes que mostraban dulces y botanas, no sabía que elegir. Nunca había probado comida midgardiana y no tenía la más mínima idea de que era recomendable consumir, pero aun así no quiso solicitar la ayuda de Darcy.

― No sabes que escoger―afirmó Darcy― bueno, aquí solo hay cosas para picar en el camino, no es comida de verdad.

Acto seguido, Darcy tomo algunos paquetes de papas fritas, unos chocolates del estante, fue al refrigerador y tomo una botella de agua y una de té helado. Y pasando por ahí abrió otra puerta y saco un yogurt liquido sabor fresa. Puso todo en el mostrador, pago y le pidió a la encargada que tenía cara de cansancio, que también le cobrara veinte dólares de gasolina.

Salió de la tienda seguida de Loki, le dio la bolsa que contenía lo que había comprado y le pidió que entrara en la camioneta mientras ella cargaba la gasolina. Terminando esta tarea, fue a su asiento y retomo su viaje. Le pidió a Loki que abriera la bolsa y el obedeció, Darcy rebusco hasta sacar el yogurt.

―Toma― se lo ofreció al asgardiano― no te haría bien comer comida chatarra con el estómago vacío.

El príncipe tomo en sus manos el yogurt y según las indicaciones de Darcy lo agito, lo abrió y lo bebió. Estaba fresco y sabía bien, agradeció internamente a la humana.

― ¿Dónde dejo esto? ― pregunto Loki mostrándole a Darcy el envase vacío.

―Atrás hay una bolsa de plástico vacía, ponlo ahí. ― contesto. Miro a Loki mientras hacia lo que ella le dijo, luego una duda la asalto― ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

―No tengo la más remota idea, me encontraba durmiendo en mi celda en Asgard, recibiendo el _benevolente_ castigo de Odin, ―dijo medio sarcasmo, medio enserio―luego desperté aquí. No tenía la más mínima intención de volver aquí.

Darcy lo miro de reojo, parecía decir la verdad, pero no se fiaba demasiado de él, era el dios de las mentiras después de todo. Una vez con su familia llamaría a Jane para que llamara a la agencia esa, S.H.I.E.L.D. , aún mantenía una buena relación con la astrofísica aunque esta se fue a Nueva York y ella se quedó en Nuevo México para terminar su carrera, y rápidamente encontró trabajo en una oficina en Albuquerque, aunque toda su familia vivía en Santa Fe, alquiló un cómodo departamento y comenzó una tranquila rutina, aun cuando extrañaba a Jane no quería meterse con problemas de superhéroes y ahora estaba ahí con el ser que casi conquista la Tierra.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―pregunto el dios

Darcy rio con una pequeña carcajada. Bueno, esos detalles se olvidan cuando eres amenazada por alguien como Loki y además ella ya conocía el de él.

―Darcy Lewis, ―se presentó señalándose, como si le quisiera explicar a alguien que no hablaba el mismo idioma que ella cuál era su nombre.

― ¿Darcy? ―repitió Loki, con una ceja alzada― no parece un nombre muy femenino.

―Mi madre tiene debilidad por la literatura inglesa, al principio creyó que iba a tener un hijo y eligió el nombre de Darcy, el personaje de un libro de Jane Austen, cuando le dijeron que fui niña decidió dejar el nombre, si no me hubiera llamado Elizabeth o Eleonor, o tal vez Josephine…

Loki no dijo nada, la chica había comenzado a hablar como si no estuviera hablando con un peligroso villano, si no con un viejo amigo. Pero esa mujer hablaba hasta por los codos, muchas cosas no las entendía, le platicaba la historia del libro en que se basó su madre para elegirle el nombre.

―El apuesto Sr. Darcy al inicio era un idiota, pero luego te das cuenta que es un hombre diferente y comienzas a amarlo, deseas a un Sr. Darcy con todas tus fuerzas, luego llega la malvada de Lady Catherine y le dice de cosas a Lizzy y…

―Hablas demasiado ―dijo al fin harto de tanto parloteo.

Darcy lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa y un ligero sonrojo, eso hizo que a Loki le diera un vuelco al corazón, esa expresión, ya la había visto antes, en otro rostro, esa sonrisa era casi idéntica a la que llevaba ella el día que la conoció, el día que… agito la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso.

―Bueno, así soy yo, pero hay algo que tengo que decirte, voy a una pequeña salida familiar, así que ¡Oh! Gran dios de las mentiras―dijo en tono dramático y un poco burlón― tienes que ideártelas para crear una personalidad humana creíble para mi familia, que no levantes sospechas, aunque ha pasado un año desde lo de Nueva York, saliste en todos los noticieros y diarios amigo así que tienes que mantenerte de encubierto.

Loki utilizo un poco de magia para cambiar varias cosas de su aspecto, ahora lucia peinado, sus ropas de encierro habían cambiado por unos jeans negros y una playera verde (muy ceñida al cuerpo para el gusto de Darcy, así podía ver su atractivo), conservo las botas.

―Bueno puedes decir que eres un compañero de la universidad que no veía desde hace mucho y…

―Ya tengo un plan―interrumpió Loki

―Dímelo

―Tú solo di que éramos amigos de la universidad, yo me encargo del resto.

―Debemos ponerte un nombre humano. Tienes cara de Tom―dijo Darcy mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Loki alzo una ceja ante el comentario de la chica, quien soltó una pequeña risita.

― Tom, no está mal.

―Tom será ―concretó Darcy divertida.

* * *

 _ **Bueno ya sé que es medio cliché que Loki se llame Tom en los fic, pero me sentía demasiado extraña poniéndole otro nombre.**_

 _ **No sé qué tan extenso sea este fic, ni cada cuando pueda subirlo, ya que la universidad no me deja y estudiar medicina requiere mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.**_

 _ **Pero lo acabaré y me hice la meta de subir un capitulo cada mes (A ver si lo cumplo).**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews.**_

 _ **Los derechos de la imagen no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **LB**_


	2. Advertencia

**Hola a todos, había querido subir el segundo cap pero me cortaron la luz :(, pero aprovechando que tengo electricidad y por ende internet, así que aquí tienen.**

 **Thought sparkle:Gracias por tu review y gracias por tus buenos deseos, aquí esta el nuevo cap, espero que te guste.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2: Advertencia_**

Llegaron al lago alrededor de las siete, Darcy bajó y Loki la imitó, tocaron a la puerta y una mujer unos centímetros más alta que Darcy, aunque con su mismo cabello, con ojos avellana y una sonrisa enorme enmarcada por unas ligeras arrugas abrió.

―Oh, Darcy― dijo la mujer.

―Hola mamá ―contestó la chica abrazándola.

―Hola, ― saludo la mujer al ver a Loki.

―Mama él es Tom― presento la chica. ― Un amigo de la universidad.

―Tom Hiddleston, para servirle― hizo una pequeña reverencia y Darcy rodo los ojos.

―Soy Margaret Lewis, ―respondió algo confundida la madre de Darcy― aunque me puedes decir Maggie.

Entraron a la cabaña, aunque era lo suficientemente grande para acomodar ocho personas sin problemas. Era acogedora, olía a madera, Darcy miro alrededor contemplando el recinto, constaba de dos plantas, una espaciosa sala con televisor y un juego de sillones y mesas decorativas. Camino a la cocina que también era amplia, con una barra y un comedor.

―Hay tres habitaciones arriba y un baño, ―explico su madre, ―hay otra abajo, esa la apartamos tu padre y yo, tiene baño privado. Tus tíos no deben tardar en llegar asi que apresúrate a elegir habitación, no nos avisaste que traerías visita así que puedes dormir con Jena o tú y tu amigo compartan habitación.

―Vamos a compartir―dijo Darcy y luego casi susurrándole― es algo tímido y no quiero que se sienta incomodo con James.

―oh, entiendo. ―comprendió Maggie, su sobrino resultaba un poco fastidioso con su hiperactiva forma de ser.

―Ven Tom, ayúdame a desempacar.

Ambos salieron, Loki tomo la maleta de Darcy y esta llevo la hielera donde compró lo que su madre le pidió para llevar, habían decidido compartir los gastos entre todos. Subieron, y Darcy eligió la habitación contigua al baño, tenía dos camas individuales, una mesita de noche y era más amplia que las otras dos.

Dejaron las cosas y Darcy se dejó caer en la cama de un salto, como si fuera una niña pequeña, Loki la imito pero omitió el salto y solo se recostó, se sentía cansado.

―Loki, ―dijo la joven― ¿Qué planeas hacer?

―Mis planes no te incumben― respondió mordaz.

―Claro que me corresponden, ―aclaro la chica con el ceño fruncido― me tienes como secuestrada y necesito saber hasta cuando voy a tener que esconderte.

―Hasta que me plazca.

Darcy bufó, no tendría mucho de qué preocuparse, pensó, esa noche llamaría a Jane y todo quedaría resuelto, Loki sin magia no sería tan problemático de atrapar.

―Darcy― escuchó la voz de su madre llamándola― tu padre quiere que le ayudes afuera.

―Voy― respondió, mientras se levantaba, antes de salir se dirigió a Loki― no hagas nada raro.

―No me tientes mortal. ― dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

Luego de quedarse solo miro hacia afuera, la ventana daba al patio trasero de la edificación y vio a Darcy correr y abrazar efusivamente a un hombre regordete con el cabello grisáceo, instintivamente pensó en Odín, se preguntó si ya sabría que había salido y que había caído en Midgard. Volvió a recostarse en la cama y sus pensamientos de repente viajaron muchos años atrás, en una fiesta de compromiso de una unión que nunca se llevó a cabo. Se cubrió la cara con el brazo y se quedó dormido.

Sintió que alguien lo zarandeaba ligeramente, abrió los ojos y se topó con los azules ojos de Darcy detrás de sus gafas, una leve sonrisa surcaba sus voluminosos labios, a Loki se le antojo hermosa.

―Loki― murmuro― ven, tienes que comer algo decente.

El asgardiano se removió con pereza mientras se levantaba, soltó un ligero bostezo y acompaño a Darcy hacia la cocina, donde se encontraban la familia de Darcy reunida.

―Familia ― dijo Darcy ―él es Tom, Tom ellos son Jena, ― señalo a una muchacha castaña de ojos verdes que no debía tener más de veinte años ―él es James― miro al joven que lucía idéntico que la muchacha antes presentada, solo que tenía el cabello corto y algunos lunares en la cara―ellos son mis tíos John y Marie― la pareja estaba compuesta por un hombre robusto de ojos marrones con el cabello castaño y una mujer delgada de ojos verdes con un cabello rubio sujeto en una trenza― y él es mi papá Robert.― dijo señalando al hombre que Loki había visto antes por la ventana.

―Mucho gusto ―dijo el dios.

Todos respondieron al saludo y mientras todos se sentaban, una pequeña oración y todos comenzaron a comer, su madre había hecho su famoso lomo de cerdo al horno con salsa de manzana y ciruela. Darcy se sirvió e igualmente lo hizo con Loki, lo vio comer con ganas y una ligera sonrisa surcó su rostro. Todos conversaban entre sí, menos Loki que se mantenía al margen.

―Tom, ― se dirigió John a Loki― ¿A qué te dedicas?

―Trabajo en una empresa, soy el administrador. ― mintió― podría haber sido el jefe, pero el antiguo le dio el puesto a un idiota solo por ser hijo de alguien importante.

―Ya veo ― apoyo John ― siempre hay tipos así, que por ser hijos de políticos o ricos hacen lo que les plazca.

Darcy escuchó la pequeña conversación de su tío y Loki, notando la obviedad en la relación del intento de Loki por ser rey de Asgard y la mentira que contó.

―Darcy― dijo su madre― ¿Por qué no nos informaste que Tom vendría?

―Me cayó de sorpresa ―contesto Darcy divertida― hacia mucho que no nos veíamos y quiso visitarme aprovechando el día festivo, pero no contaba con que venía para acá y lo invite, hizo un viaje largo y me pareció grosero no hacerlo.

― ¿En dónde vives Tom? ― Pregunto su tía.

―En Nueva York ― respondió

―Vaya es una ciudad grande― comento Jena― ¿Te gusta?

―Sí, mucho― una sonrisa algo picara apareció en la cara Loki, Darcy levantó una ceja y Jena se sonrojo.

Al terminar la cena todos ayudaron a recoger la mesa, incluido el dios del engaño, aun cuando en otras circunstancias ni siquiera le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, Darcy tenía razón, debía mantener un perfil bajo. Después de eso la familia lo invito a una planeada hoguera en el patio trasero, el agradeció y declino la oferta, puso de pretexto que el viaje había sido largo y necesitaba descanso. Fue a la habitación y cambio sus ropas a unas más cómodas, apagó la luz y miro por la ventana. La familia estaba reunida alrededor del fuego y reían, internamente Loki les envidiaba, con sus vidas que parecían tan sencillas.

* * *

Darcy subió y se dejó caer en la cama, ni siquiera quiso ponerse el pijama o lavarse, estaba tan cansada, había sido un día largo y agotador, ignoro el olor de humo de su cabello y se quedó dormida.

Despertó sobre las cobijas, y luego recordó que aun traía puestos sus jeans y su camisa a cuadros, miro sus pies, ni siquiera se había quitado sus botas. Se desperezo y miro a Loki aun dormido, fue a su maleta, saco ropa limpia y lo necesario para tomar un baño.

Se dirigió al baño y entonces recordó que no había llamado a Jane, se maldijo internamente mientras preparaba la regadera, se metió y sopeso en la idea de llamar a S.H.I.E.L.D. cuando su familia estaba disfrutando del fin de semana y no quería que la casa se viera llena de agentes apuntando con sus armas y se llevaran al sujeto que ella había metido en la cabaña.

Los llamaría en la noche, para que el la mañana, cuando todos se dispusieran a regresar, ella saldría antes y entregaría a Loki en algún punto lejos de su familia, si ese era un buen plan. Se sintió aliviada y dejo que el agua caliente relajara cada musculo. Después de ducharse, se puso unos jeans grises, una playera azul con un dibujo animado, se calzo las botas y salió del cuarto de baño sintiéndose completamente renovada.

Entro a la habitación y vio la cama de Loki vacía. Extrañada se preguntó dónde estaría el dios del caos.

― ¿Me buscabas? ― escucho su fría voz a sus espaldas.

Volteo y para decirle algo que olvido completamente cuando lo vio, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones negros, una camiseta sin mangas gris oscuro demasiado ceñida al cuerpo, estaba cruzado de brazos dejando ver su delgado pero bien torneado cuerpo, de su mano derecha colgaba una camisa a cuadros negra y verde.

― No te desparezcas ― atinó a decir una conmocionada Darcy, porque diantres tenía que encontrarlo tan jodidamente atractivo

― Tú no me das ordenes ― rebatió Loki mientras se ponía la camisa, dibujo una sonrisa traviesa ― o quizá ¿Me extrañaste?

A Darcy se le encendieron las mejillas al escucharlo hablarle así, con ese tono arrogante y seductor.

―Claro que no― casi gritó― solo que no me gusta perderte de vista con mi familia cerca.

―Tú me trajiste aquí en primer lugar.

―yo…― Darcy buscó alguna palabra o frase que pudiera usar para defenderse y no encontró ninguna.

Loki mostro de nuevo esa cínica sonrisa de superioridad. Darcy volvió a sonrojarse, pero de furia.

―Solo no hagas nada malo― dijo Darcy con un tono de advertencia que borro la sonrisa de Loki cambiando la por un gesto retador.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina donde un orgulloso Robert Lewis levantaba una enorme trucha. Se sentaron en la mesa mientras el padre de Darcy narraba como había atrapado a aquel pez, pasaba de mediodía y una molesta Maggie regañaba a su marido para que guardara el pescado y ella pudiera servir la comida decentemente.

Los primos de Darcy bajaban apenas, tenían cara de cansancio y se sentaron enfrente de Loki y Darcy. Maggie y Marie llevaron la comida que constaba de papas cocidas, chuletas de res y elotes dulces. Después de la breve oración, todos se dispusieron a comer. Loki comía en silencio mientras miraba a la habladora familia de Darcy, todos hablaban, pero el chico que ella le presento como James se quedaba corto, hablaba sin parar e interrumpía cada conversación pero aun así comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en días.

― Bien, ―anunció Maggie― creo que comeremos cerca de las cinco, antes de que Robert aliste los fuegos artificiales.

Todos se levantaron y los hombres se sentaron frente al televisor, a excepción de Loki que salió al patio trasero y se sentó en un sillón de madera que había ahí. Darcy se dispuso a ayudar a su madre a lavar los platos, su prima que limpiaba la estufa le pregunto:

― ¿Te gusta Tom?

―No ― respondió Darcy― solo somos amigos.

―Ah, pero acéptalo sientes atracción, es muy guapo― insistió Jena

―Es guapo, si― aceptó Darcy

―Sexy― presionó

―Jena ―regañó Marie― nadie te dio papel de casamentera.

― Pues si yo tuviera un amigo como él, ya me hubiera casado. ―se defendió la castaña.

Darcy solo pudo reír y negar con la cabeza. Aquella plática le había hecho aceptar algo que ella no quería. Loki era atractivo de eso no cabía duda, pero verlo como algo alcanzable le resultaba abrumador, Darcy siendo catalogada como niña buena, sentía mucha atracción por los chicos malos, los que la hacían hacer cosas que se consideraban peligrosas, y para su desgracia estaba atada (a la fuerza) a uno de los hombres más peligrosos del universo.

Darcy termino sus tareas en silencio y se dirigió al televisor, pero no encontró al asgardiano, "tal vez está en la habitación" pensó.

―Dijo que iba llamar a alguien, está en el patio― informo James.

―Gracias― dijo Darcy con el entrecejo fruncido.

Salió y lo vio ahí sentado, mirando al cielo como esperando algo. Darcy se sentó en silencio a su lado no dijo nada, se quedó mirando el paisaje, las montañas verdes, el cielo azul, el lago bañado por la luz del sol.

* * *

Heimdall miraba al infinito, no había ni un rastro de Loki. Thor había buscado en varios reinos, y no había rastro alguno de su hermano. Fue con el guardián del Bifrost y le pidió que lo abriera para ir a Midgard, aunque el dios del trueno esperaba que no se encontrara ahí.

La tarde había llegado y mientras el sol se ponía, la familia Lewis se disponía a hacer hamburguesas a la parrilla y preparar el espectáculo pirotécnico que dependía de Robert y un entusiasmado James.

Loki solo estaba sentado estático, pensaba si ya lo buscaban, era obvio que se habrían dado cuenta que su celda estaba vacía, pero ni siquiera él sabía cómo había escapado de esa prisión hecha justo a su medida y con sus poderes sellados. No, alguien lo había sacado de ahí, no fue Thor, tendría que ser alguien que supiera mucho de magia. Aunque ya lo deberían haber localizado, no tenía magia para ocultarse de Heimdall, a menos que quien lo hubiera sacado le hubiera adherido un conjuro de ocultamiento.

―Tom― la voz de Darcy deshizo sus cavilaciones, ― ¿quieres una hamburguesa?

Loki miro a lo que se refería y observo la supuesta hamburguesa, Darcy vio la duda en sus ojos y salto una risita. Le puso una en frente y comenzó a ponerle verduras y condimentos a la suya, el asgardiano la imito, y ella tomo la hamburguesa entre sus manos y le dio una mordida. Loki también lo hizo con la suya, las hamburguesas sabían bien.

Ya más entrada la noche observaron los fuegos artificiales, que encendían el cielo de muchos colores, aunque predominaba el blanco, el rojo y el azul. Loki se encontraba sorprendentemente a gusto, agradeció que quien lo recogiera fuera aquella humana.

La amena platica característica de los genes Lewis y quienes vivían con ellos, les llevo de nuevo a alargar la noche, rondaban las tres de la mañana y todos decidieron irse a dormir. Darcy observaba a Loki desde su cama, cuando creyó que estaba dormido bajo lo más silenciosa que pudo y se dirigió a la cocina con celular en mano.

Busco el nombre de Jane Foster en sus contactos, apenas iba a presionar el botón de llamada, una mano le cubrió la boca y otra aprisiono la mano que tenía el celular, en el siguiente segundo se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación.

― ¿Querías traicionarme? ― Su voz se escuchó fría y aterradoramente seria junto a su oído. Darcy negó con la cabeza― eres mala mentirosa Darcy Lewis.

El teléfono se le cayó haciendo un sonido metálico, y sintió la mano de Loki recorrerle el brazo, detenerse en su hombro y bajar lentamente hasta rozar con la punta de los dedos el inicio de la blusa de Darcy que se encontraba realmente paralizada.

―A las niñas que se portaron mal hay que castigarlas. ―su voz sonaba aterradoramente juguetona.

Loki deslizo su mano bajo la abertura de la blusa tocando la piel de Darcy. Darcy se sentía indefensa, el hombre era más alto y fuerte que ella. Comenzó a llorar al imaginar lo que le haría. Aun cuando planeaba luchar, sabía que no podía hacer más que retardarlo. Sin esperarlo Loki saco la mano de su blusa y le giro para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. Aun no descubría su boca, se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

― Vuelves a intentar traicionarme, pequeña humana y desearas no haber nacido.

La lanzo a la cama bruscamente y él se acostó en la que le correspondía, Darcy se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la sabana y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. "Es un monstruo" pensó ella, "soy un maldito idiota" pensó él.

* * *

 **No se cuando suba el siguiente cap, quiza hasta septiembre el tercer cap.  
**

 **Se aceptan reviews.**

 **Sin más hasta la proxima.**

 **Besos.**

 **LB**


	3. Sueño

_**Que tal linda gente de FF, si ya sé que estaba retrasadilla pero ha pasado tanto en agosto que no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Tengo tanta tarea que apenas puedo respirar y creo que un día de estos me explotara el cerebro.**_

 _ **Hasta que eso pasé intentare subir un capítulo por mes.**_

 _ **Adilisa: No sé cómo contestar a un guest así que te pido perdón, y yo tampoco quiero que mi fic se vuelva muy cliché, la tendrán difícil estos dos.**_

 _ **LiLiCo: Está también es una de mis parejas favoritas, me encanta Darcy y amo a Loki jeje, y me agrada que te haya gustado mi historia hasta ahora. Espero que este capítulo también te guste y pronto volverá el Loki de malas intenciones.**_

* * *

 _ **Sueño**_

Darcy apenas si había dormido, pero aun así se levantó temprano, se bañó, se puso unos jeans despintados, una blusa blanca y su camisa favorita a cuadros con diferentes tonalidades de azul. Salió del baño cepillándose el cabello, entro a la habitación y vio que Loki aun dormía, con sigilo recogió sus cosas e hizo la maleta.

Se acercó a la que había sido su cama y vio su teléfono (o más bien lo que quedaba) en el piso, la caída había hecho que se desarmara y la pantalla se encontraba totalmente estrellada. Maldijo a Loki en silencio e hizo todo el esfuerzo que pudo para no llorar.

Loki estuvo despierto pero no quiso enfrentarse con Darcy, sintió como la puerta se cerró y abrió los ojos mirando la habitación y pensando en la chica que ya no se encontraba ahí, se sentó en la cama, su cabeza había sido un cumulo de emociones, se sentía estúpido, traicionado, pero también se sentía ruin, se había dejado engañar por la amabilidad de la humana, pero el enojo no cubría ese sentimiento de culpa.

Había querido castigar a Darcy, pero no pudo, en cuanto ella comenzó a llorar el no pudo seguir. Sintió las cálidas lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos se llevó una mano a la cabeza, era un maldito cobarde y sentimental. Esa mortal le recordaba tanto a la única mujer que había deseado, que cuando la sintió llorar no pudo hacerle más.

Cambio su atuendo y bajo las escaleras, ahí estaba ella hablando entretenidamente con su prima, como si no le hubiera pasado nada, era única y Loki la necesitaba, al menos para sobrevivir unos días. Darcy lo miro de forma indiferente.

― Nos vamos en media hora― dijo la chica con voz fría.

―De acuerdo― respondió Loki con un ligero tono de altanería saliendo al patio.

― ¿Se pelearon? ― pregunto Jena después de la pequeña escena.

―No― respondió Darcy volviendo la cara a su prima― fue solo pequeña discusión.

― ¿Por qué pelearon? ― volvió a interrogar la castaña.

―No fue pelea, ― aclaro de nuevo ― no soporta que alguien le gane en una discusión.

―Pero no me has dicho el tema de la discusión― insistió.

―A veces te pareces tanto a James― dijo Darcy con un sonrisa cansada y se levantó de la mesa dando por zanjado el asunto.

Jena la observo irse mientras fruncía el ceño, ella no se parecía (en la actitud) a su hermano gemelo.

* * *

Después de despedirse de la familia Lewis, Darcy y Loki iniciaron el camino de vuelta a Albuquerque, no dijeron nada, apenas si se volteaban a ver, Loki no sabía cómo hablar con ella sin disculparse, quería ella lo siguiera ayudando, aunque esperaba que no fuera por demasiado tiempo.

Temía que Darcy fuera a dejar huellas en su corazón como lo había hecho aquella pelirroja. No lo permitiría, Darcy podía ser necesaria, pero también podía volverse peligrosa, no había pasado por alto su belleza, y anoche se había dado cuenta del buen cuerpo que poseía.

―No requeriré tanto de tus servicios― dijo Loki al fin.

Darcy no respondió, lo miro unos segundos y luego volvió a ver hacia el frente. Que le sucedía a aquel sujeto, debía de ser bipolar, bueno su plan no había funcionado y además ya no tenía teléfono, resoplo por lo bajo, aun si Loki se iba al día siguiente ya había hecho lo suficiente para que la chica lo detestara.

Tras varias horas de viaje llegaron a su destino, Darcy aparco en el estacionamiento del edificio, bajo del auto y Loki también, se desperezo y se dispuso a bajar la maleta y la hielera, pero para su sorpresa Loki ya las llevaba una en cada mano. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y entraron a un pequeño departamento, que constaba de una salita donde había un sofá largo y una mesa con algunos objetos, un librero con un televisor, muchos libros y discos.

A la derecha de la puerta había una cocina, una barra que a la vez hacía de mesa, con dos bancos de madera. Había un pasillo después de la cocina, donde se encontraba la recamara de Darcy y al otro lado del pasillo se encontraba el baño.

Darcy le indico a Loki que dejara la hielera en la cocina y ella tomando la maleta se encamino a su cuarto, dejo la maleta caer en el piso a un lado de la cama, se sentó en el borde de esta y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Miro al techo, tenía miedo de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Loki, luego se le ocurrió algo.

Fue a su camioneta, abrió la guantera y ahí estaba, su amada taser, ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Si Loki intentaba lastimarla se las vería con su querida arma de autodefensa, se la puso en el bolsillo del pantalón y la cubrió lo mejor que pudo con la camisa. Entro de nuevo a la casa.

―Loki ― dijo ella apenas entro en la casa― si vamos a vivir aquí tendremos que poner algunas reglas.

―No se me da mucho eso de obedecer las reglas. ―respondió el dios con una sonrisa desafiante.

―Como te dije, debemos de tener ciertas reglas para que no te encuentren. ―volvió a repetir Darcy dejando pasar el comentario de Loki.

― ¿Qué reglas? ― pregunto el ahora aparentemente fastidiado. Darcy escondió una pequeña sonrisa de victoria.

―Veras, mi departamento es pequeño, pero podrás dormir en el sofá, es muy cómodo.

―si es tan cómodo duerme tú en el ―espetó Loki.

―No haces nada fácil― murmuró ella― mira la casa es mía y la habitación también.

― ¿Qué tal si compartimos la cama? ― dijo él con voz seductora.

―No, ―Casi chilló, sonrojada ― tú te quedas en el sofá y el cuarto es mío. Deberías tener algo de consideración después de lo que me quisiste hacer…

―Eso fue tu culpa por quererme traicionar― interrumpió. ― Pero si es tan necesario para ti, quédate con tu estúpida habitación, como si no hubiera dormido en lugares peores.

Darcy bufó exasperada, era tarde, estaba cansada y tenía hambre. Abrió la nevera y preparo unos sándwiches de jamón con queso. Le ofreció unos al dios en silencio y se comió un par ella. Se dirigió a su habitación

Se metió en su cama y cayo dormida antes de tocar la almohada, ya soñando olvido a Loki, y su miedo hacia este.

* * *

Era un sueño eso era seguro, porque aquel lugar no lo conocía, era una especie de bosque, pero todos sus árboles estaban desnudos y blancos, el suelo estaba cubierto de hojarasca café-anaranjada. Era invierno, no tenía idea de porqué lo sabía. Ahí en medio de un claro cubierto de nieve, está él, quieto, sentado en la posición de loto, le da la espalda, y la cual luce desnuda, su cuerpo solo está cubierto por un diminuto bóxer negro.

Su cabello azabache contrasta con su blanca y esculpida espalda, no se gira, ni aun cuando escucha sus pasos, cuando esta unos centímetros del claro, habla.

―Te esperaba― dice y ella se detiene. ― Me encanta ese vestido.

Mira por primera vez su atuendo, trae un vestido de seda y chifón verde esmeralda, vaporoso, que se sujeta en unos delgados tirantes y adornados con joyas doradas. Ambos guardan silencio. Ella, después de unos minutos, toma valor y se aproxima nuevamente al hombre.

― ¿No tienes frio? ― es lo primero que atina a decir después de colocarse frente a él en la misma posición.

―No, ― responde con simpleza, tiene los ojos cerrados. ― ¿Tienes frio?

―No― responde al darse cuenta de ello, ni siquiera lleva suéter pero no siente frio.

― ¿Ahora? ― vuelve a preguntar poniendo una mano en el brazo de la joven, aun sin abrir los ojos.

―Un poco― confiesa al sentir el frio tacto sobre su piel.

― ¿Qué tal ahora? ― vuelve a preguntar, pasando su mano hasta el hombro recorriendo el brazo en el trayecto. Sigue con los ojos cerrados y eso comienza a inquietarla.

― Frio― solo eso puede articular, porque nota que su cara está a escasos centímetros de aquel afilado rostro travieso.

― ¿Y ahora? ― sin previo aviso la besa en los labios, siente como si besara hielo, pero no le molesta, abre su boca y permite la intromisión de aquella gélida lengua. Poco a poco la recuesta en la cómoda hojarasca y siente sus manos en sus piernas, no supo en qué momento le subió el vestido, pero se lo agradece, siente sus frías manos entre sus muslos y no hace más que excitarla.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando desnudo sus pechos. Solo le gustaba sentir sus caricias, sus ávidos besos en su piel descubierta, en la forma en que consentía sus pechos. El frio era tan estimulante.

― ¡LOKI! ― grita, está cerca del clímax. Por primera vez él abre los ojos. Son rojos. ROJOS. Se desconcierta por unos segundos y luego le importa un comino. Se arquea. Siente cada vez más cerca el orgasmo y luego una fría sensación recorre su espina dorsal.

Despierta jadeante y se sienta rápidamente en la cama, mira a su alrededor y luego comienza a serenarse, mira la ventana y una fría ráfaga se cuela por la abertura de esta, pronto lloverá, deduce al mirar las nubes. Mira el reloj en su mesilla de noche y marca las 5:00 a.m. No tiene caso volver a acostarse, la alarma sonara en media hora, además no quiere que se repita la pesadilla que acaba de tener. ¿Pesadilla? A quien engaña fue uno de los mejores sueños que ha tenido, y si hubiera terminado, posiblemente el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Suspira y se dirige al baño.

Salió vistiendo un pantalón de sastre gris oscuro y una blusa lavanda, su cabello húmedo estaba enredado en una toalla y rápidamente busco el secador. Veinte minutos después se encontraba con el cabello seco atado en una alta coleta y maquillada sutilmente, salió con dirección a la cocina llevando sus tacones negros colgando de su mano derecha, los dejo a un lado de la puerta y procedió a preparar desayuno.

* * *

Loki despertó de un sueño extraño, pero no quiso darle importancia aunque la tenía, había soñado un recuerdo; pero en vez de ser la protagonista original, se topó con que Darcy le había sustituido, cuando le escuchó gritar su nombre despertó, el cielo aún estaba oscuro pero la poca luz anunciaba que amanecería en cualquier momento. Miró hacia abajo se avergonzó de aquello que sobresalía de sus pantalones. Bufó molesto.

Escuchó a la muchacha levantarse abriendo y cerrando puertas, el sonido del agua cayendo, no se movió de su sitio, ni siquiera cuando la sintió entrar en la estancia, escuchó como dejaba algo caer con un sonido sordo. Luego un delicioso aroma comenzó a emanar de algún lugar, su estómago gruño y decidió dejar de lado el sueño y se levantó ya sin un problema tan notorio.

Darcy lo saludo con un leve asentimiento y le tendió un plato con huevos y tocino, luego le ofreció una taza de un líquido oscuro y humeante del que provenía aquel apetitoso aroma, comió con ganas mientras observaba a la humana remover desinteresadamente su desayuno.

― Me voy al trabajo― Anunció Darcy recogiendo su plato casi intacto.

Salió sin más, Loki solo observó la puerta cerrarse con un ruido sordo, aun podía oler el perfume a gardenia que ella se había colocado.

Un segundo después parpadeó, no se había sentido tan solo desde que se dejó caer por el Bifrost. Y luego su mente formuló la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué demonios sigue? La única respuesta es que tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en una.

* * *

Difícilmente Darcy se desconcentraba en su trabajo, la oficina era tranquila, el café y las galletas bastantes buenos y sus compañeros eran increíbles. Pero aquel día se había equivocado varias veces en cosas que podría hacer con los ojos cerrados y había derramado su café en el pasillo. Ese no era su día.

― ¿Te encuentras bien Darcy? ― Preguntó Hanna, la castaña del cubículo contiguo, seguramente le llamo la atención que Darcy se encontrara con la cara escondida en las manos y suspirara cada diez segundos.

―Es solo que hoy me levante con el pie izquierdo― Dijo descubriéndose el rostro ―No he dormido bien.

Omitió el hecho de que en su casa estaba un villano intergaláctico que había intentado esclavizar a la humanidad y casi destruye toda Nueva York, si es razonable que ella tenga un mal día. Espera un segundo, ella estaba lejos de él, si llamaba a Jane él no se enteraría. Busco en su bolso y luego recordó la triste realidad, no tenía su teléfono y no recordaba el nuevo número de Jane.

Busco en internet el teléfono de los laboratorios y oficinas de la Torre Stark para llamar. La amable secretaria le dijo que la astrofísica se encontraba en un viaje de investigación y no volvería hasta la siguiente semana, también se negó a proporcionarle el número de teléfono de la científica ya que por políticas de privacidad no daban información personal a personas no autorizadas.

"Genial" pensó al colgar el teléfono de la oficina. "Ahora tendré que vivir con ese psicópata una semana.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya agradado. Agradezco a quien me deja review, me pone en favorito o me sigue (también a los fantasmitas) los quiero.**

 **Sin más nos vemos pronto.**

 **Besos Linnetask**


	4. Tregua

_**Disculpen la tardanza pero me acabo de desocupar. He tenido las dos peores semanas de mi vida, cargadas de escuela, tareas, prácticas y exámenes. Pero a lo que vamos.**_

 _ **Silvers Astoria Malfoy: Si bien aún no puedo revelar quien liberó a Loki dejare pistas y la verdad si comenzaremos a ver más de interacción entre ambos y espero que te guste la manera de cómo se van dando las cosas. Gracias por tu Review espero te guste este cap.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios y por darle favorito y seguir a la historia. Me inspira a seguir escribiendo.**_

* * *

Capítulo 4: Tregua

Sentía frío, observaba con aburrimiento aquel paisaje, una ciudad desconocida pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar, miró a su izquierda y ahí se encontraba Loki mirándola divertido.

― Luces especialmente hermosa hoy― dijo después de contemplarla ―En dorado luces especialmente apetecible, casi como una manzana.

Sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Sentía la fina tela del vestido que se adhería a su cuerpo a causa del viento que hacía en el balcón.

―No debería estar aquí su majestad. ―Respondió tímidamente.

―Yo puedo estar donde me dé la gana― dijo altanero ― Llámame por mi nombre― Ordenó él mientras la sujetaba delicadamente de la mandíbula para que no bajara la mirada. Sintió como se acercaba más y más a ella, hasta el punto de sentir su respiración en la cara. Cerró los ojos.

―Loki ―Suspiró, antes de sentir los fríos labios del príncipe sobre los propios.

* * *

Abrió los ojos topándose con su sencilla habitación en Nuevo México. Había tenido otro sueño con el asgardiano que dormía en su sofá. Casi podía jurar que aun sentía el cosquilleo del beso, giro la cabeza y miro el reloj-despertador que con sus brillantes letras rojas marcaba las 4:30, a este paso iba a dejar de dormir.

Se giró con la intención de volver a dormir, aunque tenía la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando, no quería obviar que se sentía nerviosa por Loki, era guapo, mordaz y se estaba metiendo en sus sueños, ¡Oh por Dios! Él seguramente le estaba haciendo soñar eso. Se levantó de la cama como alma que lleva el diablo y armada con su almohada se encamino a la sala.

― ¡Tú maldito psicópata, sal de mí mente! ―Vociferó mientras atacaba a almohadazos al Dios que se protegía hábilmente.

― ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ―Preguntó el príncipe que se encontraba sentado en su improvisada cama.

―Admítelo, te metes en mis sueños ― Acusó mientras seguía arremetiendo a su "huésped".

Loki detuvo la almohada con una mano y se quedó pensativo mirando a la nada, él también había soñado con Darcy, eran recuerdos, solo que Darcy aparecía en vez de la joven original. Darcy seguía forcejeando intentado quitarle la almohada. Loki la miró pensativamente y después esbozo una sonrisa traviesa.

― ¿Así que soñaste conmigo? ―Preguntó alzando las cejas inquisidoramente. ―Vienes y me culpas de algo que no puedo hacer. ―Fingió inocencia tan bien que Darcy simplemente se sonrojo.

― ¿Entonces porque estabas despierto? ― Rebatió la chica con pose indignada.

―No me acostumbro a dormir aquí, hace mucho calor. ― Respondió con simpleza Loki.

Darcy debía lucir como una niña torpe que culpaba a un chico muy guapo de algo que no había cometido, y peor: había confesado haber soñado con él.

―Momento―Dijo Darcy señalándolo y golpeándole el pecho con el índice― ¿Por qué me encontraba en Asgard?

Loki tomó la mano de Darcy entre las suyas y miro sus ojos enfadados.

―Querida― Dijo suavemente― No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que soñaste, quizá tu pequeña mente te imagino en un lugar que tu interpretaste como Asgard, aunque si me cuentas tus sueños quizá pueda hacerlos realidad, acto seguido metió el delgado dedo en su boca y lo mordisqueo juguetonamente.

―Vete al diablo ― Gritó Darcy al mismo tiempo que retiraba su mano y se alejaba de Loki y su sonrisa burlona.

Loki la vió volver enfurruñada a su habitación olvidando la almohada, y en el instante en que cerró la puerta borró su sonrisa, así que Darcy también había compartido aquel sueño-recuerdo. Como era posible teniendo en cuenta que solo él y la pelirroja los conocían.

Se recostó y puso una mano sobre su cara, con un ligero movimiento apago la lámpara que había encendido antes del ataque de la humana.

― ¿Quién eres Darcy? ― Preguntó a la nada antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir, esta vez solo hubo oscuridad.

* * *

Despertó mucho después de lo que esperaba, estaba cansado y su cuerpo le había pasado factura, se removió perezosamente y se acostumbró a la luz diurna. No había rastro de la joven con gafas, aunque podía percibir su perfume, se levantó y encontró en la mesa un desayuno preparado, envuelto en papel plástico y había una notita rosa fosforescente: "Caliéntalo en el micro cuando despiertes" y venía acompañado de un dibujo que simulaba ser un microondas.

Loki sabía de las costumbres y aparatos midgardianos, había investigado los nueve reinos en constantemente, no le gustaba estar desactualizado, y había puesto especial atención a Midgard cuando planeo la expulsión de Thor, sabía que Odín lo mandaría ahí, y en caso de verse descubierto él huiría hacia la tierra.

Aun se le dificultaba el tema de la comida, aquellos alimentos le resultaban extraños y algunos difíciles de comer, además que Midgard tenía muchas culturas y cada cultura una manera diferente de preparar alimentos e ingerirlos.

Comió con desgana y aun no sabía qué hacer, a donde ir o como seguir, aún no sabía quién le había sacado de la celda; Solo quedaba esperar.

Fue al librero que ocupaba casi una pared del departamento de Darcy, encontró extraños títulos y portadas interesantes, de tomó entonces uno titulado Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, había una serie completa y la sinopsis lucia bastante interesante.

Término el tercer libro justo cuando la puerta se abría y Darcy aparecía cargada con una bolsas llenas de comestibles.

― ¿Podrías ayudar? ― Más que petición sonaba a orden, pero Loki dejando el libro al lado se levantó del sofá y le ayudo a la Joven a meter las bolsas y dejarlas en la encimera. Darcy le agradeció cansada.

―Disculpa lo de antes, ―Dijo la muchacha mirando a la nada ― Pero me exalta vivir contigo, no sé qué puedes hacer y qué no. ― Lo miró con ojos cansinos y tristes ―Te vi en mi sueño y me exalte, no sé cómo explicarlo.

―Fue solo un sueño ―Dijo Loki, ― ¿Qué soñaste exactamente?

A Darcy se le subieron los colores al rostro.

― ¿Para qué quieres saber? ―Pregunto tímidamente

― Por qué yo también soñé contigo. ―Confesó estoicamente. Darcy lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

―Dime mejor lo que tu soñaste.

―Un recuerdo― explicó con sonrisa ladina― Yo y alguien en un balcón, compartiendo algo.

―Un beso ―término Darcy suspicaz ― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

―Estabas histérica, era mejor que te tranquilizaras.

― ¿Por qué sueño tus recuerdos?

―Solo se me ocurre una cosa― Dijo de manera ausente y tocándose el hombro, ― Estoy recuperando mis poderes y sin querer proyecto mis sueños en los tuyos.

Darcy abrió los ojos como platos.

* * *

No habían hablado más, Darcy había comprado comida china y ambos se alimentaron en silencio. Luego de limpiar la cocina, ambos continuaron mudos, Darcy miraba televisión con una infusión caliente entre las manos y Loki terminaba de leer el tercer libro, los dos se encontraban sentados cada uno en una orilla del sofá, como si la distancia fuera necesaria.

Loki cerró el libro, se puso de pie para colocarlo en su lugar y coger el que seguía. Darcy se percató entonces del libro que el dios sostenía y lo miró pensativamente. Loki le devolvió una mirada interrogante.

―Es extraño verte leer Harry Potter― Dijo por fin Darcy, rompiendo aquel extraño silencio.

―Es interesante― Respondió levemente Loki, Darcy pensó que esa sería toda la conversación que se formularia y volvió su vista al televisión― La magia aquí descrita es interesante.

Darcy miró de nuevo a Loki.

―No es como tu magia, supongo

―Mi magia no necesita de varitas y buena pronunciación― La miró con una sonrisa ladina.

Entonces se creó un pequeño debate sobre Harry Potter. Qué término en un pequeño maratón de las primeras tres películas. Darcy no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que hizo algo parecido, ver películas y hablar de libros. Para Loki era la primera vez que hacia algo como aquello, extrañamente se sintió a gusto con la humana.

* * *

Loki miró a su derecha después de terminar el cuarto libro, Darcy yacía dormida hecha un ovillo en la orilla del sofá.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos, Darcy apenas si se inmuto y recargo la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del dios. Loki la llevo a su habitación y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que se encontraba en aquella estancia, tenía tres paredes lilas, un enorme armario de cedro ocupaba la cuarta pared, también había un peinador lleno de artículos.

La cama se encontraba hecha, la colcha era blanca con figuras geométricas en colores pastel, acomodo ahí a la chica y justo cuando se iba a retirar, ella le tomó la mano. Al principio pensó que le regañaría por entrar a su habitación, pero no, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados detrás de las gafas, Loki se acercó y las retiro del rostro de Darcy. La encontró hermosa en la penumbra de la noche, ella parecía tan frágil.

Hizo a un lado un rizo rebelde y sintió deseos de besarla, desnudarla y hacerla suya, pero no debía pensar en eso, aunque no le gustara, dependía de ella, esa muchacha había sido amiga de Thor y eso suponía una gran ventaja, si la controlaba podía pasar muy bien desapercibido y tener noticias de los malditos vengadores.

Apretó el rizo entre sus dedos y luego lo dejo caer. Salió de la habitación de Darcy y cerró la puerta.

Se sentó en el sofá, pero no lo preparo para dormir, apago el televisor y se dispuso a terminar los libros que le faltaban y leer otros cuantos, no le apetecía volver a compartir sueños con Darcy.

* * *

Darcy despertó y se sintió de mejor humor, ahora no había despertado en medio de la noche después de soñar algo con Loki. Apagó el despertador, se levantó se dirigió al closet y con ropa en mano salió en dirección al baño. Se topó con una imagen que no esperaba, Loki yacía recostado en su totalidad en el sofá desnudo cintura para arriba, su brazo derecho fungía como almohada y en la mano izquierda sostenía un libro. En la mesita de un lado debía tener al menos una docena de libros.

― ¿No has dormido? ― Preguntó.

―No tengo sueño― Mintió él.

Darcy se dio cuenta de que él no quería hablar y respetó aquello, abrió la puerta de baño y se introdujo, se dio un baño más largo de lo usual, seguramente ahora no tendría tiempo de desayunar en razón.

Aquel día se puso un vestido color bermellón de tirantes gruesos, escotado y de corte recto qué le llegaba encima de la rodilla. Se colocó un blazer beige y se puso unos zapatos del mismo color. Dejo su cabello suelto y después de un rápido maquillaje, salió de su habitación con dirección a la cocina, se topó a Loki dormido pacíficamente con el libro en el pecho, subiendo y bajando en cada respiración.

Darcy se acercó a él, recogió el libro y al hacerlo sus dedos rozaron el bien formado cuerpo de Loki, era obvio que él no hacia el mismo trabajo físico que Thor, eso lo notaba en la forma de los músculos y que su espalda era menos ancha, a pesar de eso tenía un increíble equilibrio físico que la atraía.

Retiro la mano y puso el libro en la mesilla. Fue a la cocina escribió una nota y la pego en la mesa de la cocina.

* * *

Darcy salió de la oficina y se dirigió a un pequeño centro comercial, entro en una empresa de telefonía móvil y pidió un celular a un módico precio, pero con la capacidad básica de cualquier _Smartphone_.

Entro a su casa y se encontró con Loki aun durmiendo. Casi por instinto se acercó a él y rozo sus dedos con su fornido hombro y lo agito levemente.

―Oye deberíamos ir a comer algo. ―Dijo en cuanto lo vio mover los parpados perezosamente. Casi pudo percibir un tono rojizo en sus iris al abrirlos, pero fue algo instantáneo, quizá el reflejo del atardecer. Loki parpadeó un par de veces y luego se sentó con la una mano en la cabeza. ― ¿Qué te parece si vamos al restaurant italiano que está a dos calles?

Sin más, ella se alejó y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para quitarse los zapatos de tacón. Entro en su habitación y se puso unas ballerinas color piel y dejo el blazer sobre la cama.

―Vamos entonces ― Sugirió cuando vio al dios completamente vestido.

* * *

Thor arribó en el desierto de Nuevo México, Jane y un equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D. se encontraban ahí para recibirlos.

―Solo díganme que no está aquí ― Dijo apenas se disipo el puente arcoíris.

―Eso no lo sabemos― respondió un agente.

Jane lo abrazo y él lo correspondió. "Por favor que no esté aquí" Rogó.

* * *

 _ **Ya sé, ya sé, es medio cliché que a Loki le interese Harry Potter pero en serio me encanta imaginar que lo lee. Amo a Loki y a Harry no veo porque no puedan convivir juntos.**_

 _ **Es obvio que hay tensión entre Darcy y Loki, además de desconocer el autor intelectual del escape de Loki. Thor hace una pequeña aparición y las cosas se ponen interesantes.**_

 _ **Trataré subir el siguiente capítulo antes de que el mes acabe pero no prometo mucho.**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios con gusto.**_

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **LinnetAsk**_


	5. Giros

**Hola gente linda de FF**

 **He tenido muchos problemas para escribir porque lo mismo que tenía días sin clases tenia tarea para hacer, por cada trabajo que tenía me encargaban otros dos y por eso no pude escribir el capítulo antes o escribir un capítulo más largo.**

 **Silvers Astoria Malfoy: Disculpa que haya contestado hasta ahora, no había abierto el correo ni la plataforma, me agrada que te guste la faceta de Loki, espero que con este capítulo se resuelvan algunas de tus dudas y temo que tendrás que esperar por la llamada de Jane.**

 **thought sparkle: Que bueno que estés de acuerdo como va avanzando la cosa y me alegra ver tu review, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado**.

 **Agradezco enormememnte a quien deja review y a quien le da favorito o seguir, ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

 **P.D. Recomiendo la canción Neptune de Sleeping at last para este cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Giros**

Un grito inundo el departamento Darcy.

Loki que acababa de quedarse dormido luego de su noche de insomnio autoinducido se levantó del sofá como impulsado por un resorte. Sin saber porque se dirigió a toda velocidad al lugar de donde provenían los chillidos y una serie de golpes.

Abrió la puerta y se topó con una imagen que no sabría cómo borrar de su cabeza. Darcy se encontraba agazapada en la pared del baño contraria a la regadera. Apenas cubierta por una toalla y tratando de golpear algo. Loki entonces reaccionó que había un pequeño insecto entre las llaves de la ducha.

Estaba a punto de regresar a su "habitación", se sentía demasiado cansado para estas niñerías, con lo que no contaba era que la morena se colgaría de su brazo, medio mojada y con una precaria toalla envolviendo su cuerpo. Hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por controlarse.

—Mátala, por favor, mátala — Rogó la chica —Odio las cucarachas, por favor.

Loki la miro perplejo, enserio le pedía que matara a un insecto que evidentemente ni siquiera era capaz de defenderse. Una sonrisa burlonamente astuta surco sus labios.

— ¿Qué recibiré a cambio? —Preguntó

—Solo es un insecto, no es necesario un premio por eso.

—Entonces encárgate tú— Rebatió Loki con simpleza y haciendo un ademan de irse nuevamente.

—Espera— Gritó Darcy conmocionada— No puedo hacerlo, por favor, pide lo que sea.

Ahí estaba una pequeña oportunidad para el Dios del Caos, y todo por una patética cucaracha. Sin siquiera mirar al insecto dirigió su mano a la pequeña criatura, matándola al instante. Darcy miraba todo sorprendida, le acababa de vender su alma al diablo.

—Hay condiciones a tu premio— Se apresuró a decir la chica

—Dijiste que podía pedir lo que sea— Contrarió el dios.

—No era en sentido literal— Chilló Darcy al borde de la histeria, malditas cucarachas.

—Eres una tramposa señorita Lewis —Dijo Loki con tranquilidad y se acercó peligrosamente a la mujer.

Darcy se encontraba visiblemente vulnerable, contra los fríos azulejos del baño, cubierta por una diminuta toalla mojada y con un apuesto dios asgardiano acorralándola. Comenzó a temblar.

—No te hare nada malo Darcy— Susurró Loki a su oído y ella comenzó a sentir que le flaqueaban las piernas.

Loki la tomó por su mentón y la obligo a mirarlo, los ojos azules chocaron con los verdes, él se acercó hasta que por fin rompió el espacio entre ellos besándola suavemente, sabía que estaba mal pero era difícil resistirse a Darcy semidesnuda y completamente a su merced, rodeo su cintura con la mano libre e intensifico el beso. Darcy se sentía flotar, apoyo las manos sobre el pecho de Loki y participo en aquel atrevido beso.

Las lenguas se entrelazaron recorriéndose y conociéndose, Loki dirigió la mano de mentón a la nuca de joven y profundizo aún más el beso.

El beso termino y ambos se miraron, con la respiración entrecortada y miles de dudas cruzando sus pensamientos. Darcy estaba completamente ruborizada; fue Loki quien rompió aquel extraño silencio y dando fin a tan peculiar encuentro.

—Con eso doy por saldada mi deuda. — Sin agregar más se retiró del baño tan rápido que Darcy sintió una ráfaga de viento fría recorrer su piel húmeda.

Al salir completamente vestida y con un sonrojo evidente se encontró con Loki dormido en el sofá. Se apresuró y salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa. El sonrojo no se le quitaría en todo el día.

* * *

El dios de las travesuras se encontraba realmente agitado, sus sueños de pronto volvieron a ser tormentosos recuerdos, de la pelirroja, casi podía sentirla como si estuviera bajo de él con su cuerpo desnudo. Podía jurar que escuchaba su respiración excitada, cerró los ojos cuando sintió que ella llegaba al orgasmo, estaba por unírsele cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró de nueva cuenta con el rostro de la morena.

Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con el techo de aquella vivienda midgardiana. Se sentó con un dolor de cabeza golpeando sus sienes. Entonces lo vio, ahí sobre la mesita de café de Darcy, había una nota escrita en blanco pergamino. Por el idioma y la escritura rápidamente descubrió que no era de la humana. Leyó las escasas palabras.

 _Te visitare pronto príncipe del caos, aun me debes algo que deseo con todo mi corazón._

Loki arrugo la pequeña hoja apenas la leyó, era muy consciente de que había un tercero en toda aquella ecuación, desde el principio le pareció mucha coincidencia que quien lo encontrara no fuera otra que la amiga de Thor y su patética humana. Alguien lo había sacado estratégicamente ese día y lo había puesto en el camino de Darcy Lewis.

También sabía que no había recobrado ni un gramo de sus poderes y que mentirle a Darcy solo sería provisional, así la humana estaría relativamente tranquila y él tendría tiempo de pensar en algo, o más bien en buscar sospechosos, había a quienes les debía más que su propia alma.

Poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa y viendo sus posibilidades, solo le quedaba esperar por la cita que aquel papel dictaba.

* * *

Darcy estaba enfrente de su edificio, miraba con temor aquella construcción, quería salir corriendo pero no tenía donde esconderse, serían alrededor de las once de la noche y casi todos los establecimientos habían cerrado. Se había quedado en el trabajo horas extras hasta que su jefa prácticamente la hecho fuera.

Había vagado en un centro comercial hasta que lo cerraron y ahora se encontraba ahí sin el valor de entrar en su propio departamento, porque no quería enfrentar al dios que se encontraba en su sofá.

"Fue solo un beso" se repetía una y otra vez la morena mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y dio un paso. Retrocedió dos.

"Puedes hacerlo Darcy, solo actúa como que no pasa nada"

Justo cuando se envalentonaba y volvía a coger una gran cantidad de aire para dar un paso, alguien le cubrió la boca e inmovilizo sus brazos y la arrastraba a la parte trasera del complejo departamental. Por más que luchaba, aquel hombre la sostenía tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar, ni siquiera podía sacar el taser que llevaba en su bolso.

Abrió la boca lo más que pudo y mordió la mano que la oprimía, en el segundo en que su atacante retiraba su mano, Darcy aprovecho para gritar.

— ¡LOKI! — Fue todo lo que salió de su garganta, un grito desesperado.

Su atacante la tiro del cabello y la tomo por la garganta, sentía como su enorme mano la estrangulaba y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, vio todo blanco antes de sentir que volvía a respirar.

Mientras se concentraba en llevar aire a sus pulmones entre tosidos, pudo ver de manera borrosa como Loki golpeaba a su atacante sin piedad, el hombre estaba inconsciente en el piso y el dios furioso le propinaba patadas con ferocidad.

—Vas a matarlo—dijo Darcy con un hilo de voz.

—No me importa, escoria de esta clase merece morir— respondió el dios ciego de furia.

—Te encontraran si lo matas, — dijo Darcy mientras se acercaba a Loki y lo abrazaba por la espalda, — No vale la pena, llamare a la policía.

El dios se dio la vuelta y miro el rostro lloroso y sucio de la humana. Solo pudo abrazarla, Darcy sin desearlo ya se había metido en su mente y rozaba su corazón. No quería perder a nadie más.

Volvieron al departamento de la humana y esta llamó a la policía, que unos minutos después llegó a tomarle la declaración, ella dijo que un desconocido le había quitado al hombre de encima y que ella había corrido a su apartamento y les había llamado. Los oficiales se fueron sin más y apenas cerró la puerta se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Sintió como Loki la levantaba en brazos y la sentaba con él en el sillón.

Darcy se calmó y miró a Loki.

—Gracias—murmuró con la voz quebrada.

—No digas nada— Acalló Loki, — No digas nada.

Después de unos minutos así Darcy se dirigió al baño y tomo una larga ducha, se sentía extraña. Salió ya con su pijama puesta y miro al dios del engaño sentado en la barra de la cocina.

—Ya me voy a dormir. —Anunció ella sin muchos ánimos.

—Estaré aquí, así que no te preocupes por mí.

—Buenas noches— dijo ella antes de retirarse a su habitación, el reloj marcaba la una.

Se recostó en su cama y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar, cerró los ojos esforzándose por conciliar el sueño.

 _Se encontraba en un laberinto oscuro y lo recorría con miedo, de la nada sintió que alguien la empujaba contra la sombría pared, una sombra oscura y fuerte, sentía su cuerpo paralizarse y como a sus pulmones les costaba coger aire para respirar. Sentía que se ahogaba, como si toda ella se encontrara bajo algo que la constreñía poco a poco, como su una boa estuviera a punto de devorarla._

 _Gritó con lo poco que le quedaba de aliento._

— _Darcy— alguien la estaba llamando._

Abrió los ojos solo para darse cuenta de qué Loki estaba a su lado en su cama, sentía las lágrimas recorrer sus ojos, se levantó tan rápido que se mareo.

—Duerme conmigo— Rogó al dios tomándolo del brazo.

Al igual que esta mañana, Loki se sentía en una encrucijada, si hacía esto le costaría muchísimo volver a tomar distancia con la humana. En cambio, si no lo hacía seguramente se sentiría miserable y las pocas conexiones con la morena se terminarían.

—Segura que quieres que me quede aquí, puedo quedarme dormido. —Advirtió.

—Prefiero soñar contigo que soñar con lo que pasó. Solo será hasta que se me pase el susto, lo prometo.

Loki muy dentro de sí sabía que aquella promesa no llegaría a suceder, pero el deseo de protegerla se había hecho demasiado grande. No podía dejarla sola.

Se metió en la cama junto a la morena y le abrazo. No pudo dormir ni cuando la respiración de Darcy se hizo acompasada y su sueño parecía sereno. No quería involucrarse más con ella pero le era imposible, eso solo le había ocurrido una vez y el corazón que presumía haber perdido se había roto en aquel entonces de tal manera que juro nunca volver a amar.

Darcy hacía peligrar aquel juramento.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **No sé cuándo publicare de nuevo, empecé la etapa final del semestre y probablemente publicare a mediados de diciembre cuando acabe todos mis deberes escolares.**

 **Sin más avisos, solo espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, háganmelo saber con un hermoso y gratuito review, y espero que el siguiente sea más largo.**

 **Besos**

 **Linnet Ask**


	6. Alivio

**No me maten por favor.**

 **En serio quería subir este capítulo desde diciembre pero solo logre escribir dos párrafos, luego volví a la escuela y tuve un percance con un docente, el caso es que casi me hizo llorar frente a la clase y tuve un episodio de depresión y ansiedad muy fuerte, pero ahora me siento mejor, estoy llevando una terapia muy sana y sin medicamentos que me ayudo y después de leer un montón de cosas (libros, fics y mangas) me llegó la inspiración y estoy terminando el capítulo antes de que se vaya.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten del pequeño capitulo.**

 **Por cierto contiene escenas para mayores de edad.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 6: Alivio_

La mañana llego perezosa para Darcy, abrió los ojos pesadamente como si se encontrara bajo los efectos de un somnífero. Se frotó los parpados mientras se sentaba en la cama, vio todo borroso y entonces tomo sus gafas de la mesita de noche a su izquierda fue solo entonces que logró enfocar una figura en el lado derecho de su cama.

Dio un pequeño salto y ahogo un grito, Loki estaba a un lado de su cama sin camiseta y con los brazos debajo de la almohada. Dormía serenamente. Darcy lentamente comenzó a recordar el día anterior: la cucaracha, el beso, su cobardía, el ataque y por ultimo sus suplicas para que Loki no la dejara sola. Ahora no paraba de reprenderse mentalmente.

Loki la había besado y luego ella había accedido para que ambos durmieran juntos, aunque no de una manera sexual. Suspiro por lo bajo, se levantó suavemente de la cama y se dirigió al sanitario. Era domingo y su día de descanso por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por esconder los moretones de los brazos y aquel que estaba debajo de la barbilla.

Levanto la blusa de su pijama y noto el enorme moretón que estaba debajo de sus costillas izquierdas. Se sintió sucia de nuevo, no importaba que se hubiera bañado la noche anterior, encendió la ducha y se desnudó mientras la temperatura del agua se regulaba. Se lavó lentamente intentando no pensar en nada.

Cerró la llave totalmente deprimida, no sabía cómo había acabado todo así. Sólo cuando salió completamente de la ducha se dio cuenta que no había traído otro cambio de ropa y la otra estaba completamente empapada por haberla dejado en el suelo desinteresadamente.

Suspiro con hastió. Se enredó una toalla en la cabeza y otra más alrededor de su cuerpo sujetándola muy bien para que no se fuera a caer. Salió descalza del baño y dio un respingo al sentir la loza fría en sus pies desnudos. Camino con rapidez hasta su habitación y en completo sigilo tomo un conjunto deportivo que rara vez usaba y se dirigió a la cómoda donde guardaba la ropa interior.

—Te gusta que te vea así, ¿Verdad? — Dijo Loki de repente haciendo que la morena diera un traspié del susto y resbalara cayendo sobre su espalda estrepitosamente.

Loki rio un poco, mientras se levantaba un poco para observar a la humana en el piso, no era con la intención de ayudarla sino de burlarse, cuál sería su karma al encontrar a Darcy con la toalla de la cabeza suelta y la que envolvía su cuerpo amenazaba con abrirse en cualquier momento.

Darcy lo fulminó con la mirada e hizo un intento de levantarse al mismo tiempo que Loki intentaba ayudarla a mantener la toalla en su lugar. Ambos movimientos parecían sincronizados para terminar en aquella extraña escena. Loki tenía una mano de lleno en el pecho izquierdo de Darcy justo encima del nudo de la dichosa toalla.

La morena se sonrojo al instante pero no retiro la mano de un conmocionado Loki, que miraba su mano como algo ajeno, sin saber si fue el repentino escalofrió que la recorrió o la intensidad del agarre que provocó que Darcy gimiera. Loki pudo sentir como cierta parte de su anatomía despertaba. Ninguno de los dos se movió por los siguientes segundos.

Fue Loki quien rompió el silencio.

—No fue mi intención tocarte el pecho, —Dijo, pero aun así mantenía la mano en la suave curva de Darcy. —Solo quería ayudarte a levantarme.

—L-Loki me devuelves mi pecho. —Pidió la joven en el piso roja como un tomate.

El aludido rápidamente quito su mano y miró a otro lado. Darcy se puso como pudo de pie pero no se retiró del lugar, como si su cerebro no pudiera procesar la siguiente acción.

—Deberías vestirte de una vez— Aun cuando el dios lo dijo como una sugerencia, su avergonzada voz sonó como si la estuviera reprendiendo.

Darcy reacciono cambiando la vergüenza por enojo, tomó con rapidez su ropa para salir de ahí, pero al diablo, esa era su habitación.

—Podría vestirme si tú te vas de _mí_ cuarto.

Loki la vio con cara de pocos amigos. No podía levantarse en esos momentos sin que ella se enterará de su situación en la parte baja de su anatomía masculina.

—Puedes cambiarte perfectamente en el baño. —Rebatió.

—Esta es mi maldita habitación y quiero vestirme aquí—Darcy se cruzó de brazos.

—Estas siendo infantil— Contestó molesto el dios.

—Tú eres el más infantil aquí.

— ¿Quién fue la que me llamo a gritos para matar un insecto?

A Darcy se le subieron los colores al rostro por la furia.

— ¿Quién fue él que pidió como recompensa un beso?

Loki frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién me rogó dormir con ella anoche?

Darcy sintió que el enojo menguaba y miró hacia otro lado. Loki sonrió triunfal.

— ¿Nunca te has sentido vulnerable, incluso en tus sueños?

Loki borró su sonrisa y quiso golpearse la frente, por supuesto que ella no le había pedido dormir juntos por que sí. La vio derramar un par de lágrimas. Toda la excitación se evaporó mientras las lágrimas de Darcy caían.

—No fue mi intención— Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le levantaba el mentón, no pasando por alto aquel moretón que afeaba la blanca piel de la chica.

Con la otra mano quitó las lágrimas que salían de aquellos hermosos ojos azules. La proximidad resultaba tanto aterradora como reconfortante.

—Si me he sentido así, cuando estoy contigo.

Darcy lo miró sorprendida, él acarició con el pulgar el moretón mientras inclinaba y dejaba un pequeño beso en la nariz de la morena. Darcy por inercia cerró los ojos y esperó a que él prosiguiera, sintió el frio aliento de Loki cerca de su boca y ella en un acto de valentía se puso de puntillas para completar el beso.

Comenzó lento como el de la vez pasada, antes de que él pidiera permiso para entrar a su boca, ella se lo concediera. La sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido cosquilleaba en las ansias de ambos. Nada importaba en aquellos momentos, solo ellos dos en la soledad de aquella habitación.

Loki rompió el beso y miró a Darcy por unos instantes para saber si continuar o no. Darcy lo miró con intensidad y nuevamente fue ella quien inicio el beso, dejando la ternura de momento para invadir y dejar el total acceso de su boca a Loki.

Loki posicionó ambas manos en la cintura de Darcy, pegándola más a él. Rompieron el beso con las respiraciones agitadas y mirándose directamente a los ojos.

—Si no quieres…— Comenzó Loki pero Darcy rápidamente lo calló un pequeño beso.

—No me importa— Dijo cerca de los labios de él —Ayúdame a olvidar todo.

Aquello aunque era una invitación a hacer lo que ambos querían, Loki no pudo dejar de sentirse ligeramente herido, ella lo usaba como un bálsamo para aliviar el dolor que se había iniciado desde que lo conoció. Así que para no caer más bajo en su desesperación decidió actuar como ella y hacer de aquella unión algo meramente sanatorio. Un experimento médico.

Tomo con ligera fiereza a la morena y la levantó en el aire, Darcy gimió de dolor mientras Loki presionaba sin saber del moretón que se encontraba debajo de la toalla. El dios se sentó y coloco a Darcy a horcadas de él, podía sentir el sexo húmedo de la morena sobre la delicada seda de su pantalón pijama.

Rompieron el beso y la vista de Darcy se nubló por el deseo, podía sentir el miembro erecto de él y no pudo evitar frotarse un poco, la delicada textura de la seda era completamente erótica. Gimió sobre la boca de Loki y se separó de él deteniéndose un momento. Reguló un poco su respiración antes de hablar.

—Solo una vez.

—Solo una vez.

Con ese mutuo acuerdo volvieron a la carrera, Loki se deshizo de una vez de la dichosa toalla y pudo observar parcialmente el cuerpo de Darcy, sus pechos eran voluminosos y firmes, mejor que en sus sueños. Sin demora los cubrió ambos con sus manos sintiendo los pezones erectos y la calidez que emanaban. Se acercó de nueva cuenta a Darcy y la beso con más rudeza, mordiendo el labio inferior.

Darcy rodeó el cuello del dios del caos mientras ahondaba el beso, mordiendo de igual manera el labio de Loki. Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno y con la respiración entrecortada juntaron momentáneamente sus frentes que comenzaban a perlarse del sudor. Repentinamente Darcy siente como Loki la sujeta de la cintura y la gira apoyándola en la cama, él ahora estaba encima de ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Comenzó a besarla en el cuello y siguió por la clavícula derecha lamiendo y mordisqueando levemente. Su mano izquierda capturo un pecho mientras que la derecha levantaba la cadera femenina. Darcy suspiró con deseo cuando el capturo el otro pecho con la boca, delineando con su fría lengua el pezón, esta vez fue ella quien levantó las caderas y llevó sus manos al cabello rebelde de Loki.

La mano que se encontraba en la cadera masajeo ligeramente el glúteo más cercano y luego migró a la intimidad de Darcy, con expertos movimientos comenzó a estimularla, tocaba sus húmedos pliegues y luego se concentraba un poco en su henchido botón. Repitió estos momentos mientras mordia y jugueteaba con los pechos de la morena.

Darcy nunca había sentido nada igual, había tenido relaciones sexuales placenteras pero ninguna se comparaba a lo que el dios le provocaba, sentía sus frías manos recorrerla y estimularla, su lengua dejaba rastros húmedos que se transformaban en placenteros escalofríos. Se arqueo más cuando sintió que Loki la penetraba con un dedo. Casi al instante se sintió en la cima del placer.

Respiro agitadamente y sintió todo su cuerpo vibrar al compás de su alocado corazón.

Loki sonrió sobre la piel de Darcy mirando sus reacciones. La sintió destensarse y tensarse una y otra vez. Se despegó de ella para contemplarla. Cuando la vio relajarse rápidamente se despojó de su ropa y separo aún más las piernas de ella. Besó la parte interna de cada muslo antes de subir por su cuerpo dejando pocas marcas por la blanca piel. Cuando llegó a sus labios la penetró de una sola estocada.

Ella se tensó, a pesar del anterior orgasmo, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez ni si alguna vez había tenido a un compañero tan dotado. Dolió un poco la intromisión pero en cuanto él comenzó a moverse, la molestia paso rápidamente a ser placer, ella enredo las piernas en la fibrosa cintura masculina y comenzó a moverse junto con él.

Loki se sentía en el Valhala, ella se encontraba estrecha y húmeda. Los movimientos femeninos no hacían más que excitarlo. Soltó un gruñido y cuando ella lo rodeo con sus finos brazos, la sostuvo por la cadera y la levantó. Él se quedó de pie mientras la pegaba a la pared cercana, no habían roto el beso.

Darcy sintió nuevamente el orgasmo llegar y detuvo sus movimientos para recibir de lleno la oleada de placer, Loki aumentó las embestidas y el conjunto de sensaciones lo llevó a culminar el acto, llenando el interior de la humana.

Se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas y sostuvo a Darcy contra la pared mientras sus cuerpos se calmaban.

Miró a la chica a la que aún estaba unido. Estaban en problemas.

* * *

Una mujer rubia miraba el cristal esférico frente a ella y sonrió.

—Estamos un paso más cerca, mi querido Loki eres de mucha ayuda. — La mujer sonrió y miró a la otra mujer que reposaba tranquilamente dormida en una cama bellamente ataviada con sábanas blancas con bordados de oro. —Lo visitare pronto.

Acarició los rojos cabellos de la mujer inconsciente y volvió su mirada a la esfera viendo la imagen de la pareja que reposaba en la cama cubiertos con una sábana y con expresión de confusión.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Jejeje ni yo sé de donde saco esto, espero que no haya sonado muy exagerado este capítulo y espero que el siguiente sea más interesante.**

 **Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, follows y favoritos, les prometo responder los comentarios por PM.**

 **Hasta la próxima y espero no perderme por otro largo periodo de tiempo u.u.**

 **Besos**

 **Linnetask**


	7. Oferta

**Hola, lamento la demora. Pero aprovechando que salí temprano de clases y que no tengo tarea para mañana (Cosa muy rara) decidí escribir el capítulo. Pero me salió muy pequeño. Espero que en vacaciones de semana santa pueda escribir algo más extenso o más seguido.**

 **Dejo mi drama para dejarles leer.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 7: Oferta_

Darcy apagó el despertador unas milésimas de segundo después de que sonó, llevaba despierta cinco minutos y no quería que Loki despertara, no después de todas las cosas que habían hecho el día anterior. El hecho de tener al dios desnudo en su cama ya era bastante raro.

Se levantó lo más sigilosa que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que le dolían las piernas, y tal como había llegado al mundo, tomo las cosas necesarias para alistarse y salió de su habitación rumbo al baño. Luego de asearse y completamente vestida, hizo un desayuno simple para ella y para Loki y dejo su casa para dirigirse a su trabajo.

Todo el camino se mantuvo en silencio, ni siquiera puso música. Se estaciono y aprovecho los quince minutos de sobra que tenía para revisarse nuevamente el maquillaje, agradecía enormemente aun tener maquillaje profesional que usaba en la universidad cuando asistía a las convenciones de comics disfrazada, por lo que el moretón de la barbilla y los chupetones del día anterior estaban bien cubiertos.

Suspiro y con la mejor sonrisa que pudo, abandono su camioneta para adentrarse en el inmueble. Saludo a su jefa y los compañeros que ya habían llegado mientras se dirigía a la cafetera, preparo su segundo café completamente negro. Necesitaba el amargo líquido para volver a la realidad.

Se sentó en su escritorio y encendió la computadora. Dio un sorbo a su café mientras pensaba en qué hacer con toda la revolución que tenía en su interior. No sabía que sentir hacía Loki, lo que había comenzado como sexo desenfrenado termino como el más dulce sexo de toda su vida, lo llamaría hacer el amor, pero no lo aceptaba.

Loki le había dicho que era hermosa, la había amado con todo lo que tenía y eso la asustaba, porque ella sentía como en su pecho se formaba esa sensación de ahogo. Su estomagó comenzó a revolotear y ella dio un sorbo aún más grande intentando quemar a todas las mariposas, solo consiguió quemarse la lengua.

El día paso lento, mientras ella trabajaba como autómata.

* * *

Loki despertó con una sensación de felicidad que recordaba, se levantó sobre sus hombros y observó con detenimiento la habitación de Darcy. Se dejó caer y se dio un golpe en la frente. En que carajos estaba pensando cuando se acostó con ella. No lo sabía.

Lo peor era que no solo se habían acostado, él quería que solo fuera una experiencia carnal, pero cuando ella gritó su nombre, cuando descubrió que los besos eran más que estimulantes, cuando ella lo recorría con sus trémulas manos, la inocencia que demostraba a ratos y ese maldito sonrojo que resaltaba sus ojos azules. Todo eso lo obligo a tomarla más cuidadosamente, como si de algo frágil se tratara.

No había hecho eso desde que su pelirroja se entregó a él, aunque en aquella época él tampoco había yacido con otra mujer. Se restregó los ojos con la mano, había dormido, pero se encontraba fatigado mentalmente.

Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero no sabía cómo. A donde iría, como subsistiría. Incluso pensó que volver a su celda en Asgard era mejor que quedarse con la humana. Quería asesinarla por hacerlo sentir aquello nuevamente. Lo sabía, se había enamorado de Darcy Lewis.

Se levantó y se dio una ducha fría. Salió con vestido solo con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y con los cabellos aun escurriéndole. Se sentó en el sillón. Escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta. Se quedó quieto, pero no volvieron a golpear. Después de un tiempo que el creyó prudente se levantó y después de confirmar por la mirilla que no se veía nadie, abrió la puerta con cautela y miró a los lados. No se miraba nadie, pero en el piso había otra nota. Al igual que la anterior estaba escrita en papel pergamino y tenía escasas palabras escritas en lenguaje asgardiano.

"Cuando ella este completamente dormida"

Arrugó el papel al igual que su ceño. Se deshizo con un hechizo simple de la pequeña hoja y volvió a enclaustrarse. Aquella era una cita, le habían mandado la fecha y hora. No concretas pero si deducibles. Esa noche en cuanto Darcy durmiera, fuera quien fuera él que se estaba riendo a sus costillas se dignaría por fin a aparecer.

Debía tener cuidado, enemigos le sobraban.

* * *

Darcy salió al trabajo y con un sentimiento de angustia se dirigió a toda velocidad a su departamento. Estacionó fuera y solo se quedó unos momentos con la cabeza sobre el volante, respiró profundo y se preparó para encarar al dios del caos.

No pudo ponerle nombre a sus sentimientos y ni siquiera los puso en orden pero estaba preparada para aclarar las cosas. Solo ayer sería la excepción a su extraña relación. Joder, ella era prácticamente su rehén, y ya sufría síndrome de Estocolmo. Ese pensamiento la enojo de sobremanera.

Bajó del auto cerrando con un portazo. Con la ira recorriéndole el ser entró en su apartamento, el cincuenta por ciento de su enojo se evaporó en cuanto vio al dios vestido solo con unos pantalones acostado en el sillón cuan largo era y leía un libro.

—Bienvenida— Dijo él sin despegar la vista del libro.

—Gracias— Murmuró ella.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y algo más calmada, pero con porte serio se plantó frente al sillón.

—Tenemos que hablar —Dijo Darcy.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó el curioso, concediéndole al fin una mirada a la mujer.

—Sobre lo de anoche—Respondió ella algo sonrojada.

Loki hizo un enorme esfuerzo para mantener esa fachada relajada.

—Creí que ya estaba claro— Dijo socarronamente

—Solo no quiero que tengas una idea equivocada

— Descuida no la tengo— Sonrió ladinamente— Fue solo un servicio comunitario

— ¿Un servicio comunitario? —Repitió ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, querías olvidar tu ataque, por cierto, buena manera. —Dijo el con sorna y devolvió la vista en el libro.

Darcy estaba que se corroía por ira.

—Eres un imbécil— gritó y se fue a su cuarto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta volvió hacía el dios— Y puedes volver a dormir en tu habitación.

Loki escuchó el portazo y bajo el libro, se sentó en el sillón y puso los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos, eso le había costado, confrontar con ella de esa manera le había costado mucho, el deseaba perderse nuevamente en los brazos de la joven, pero no podía. Debía mantenerla alejada, al menos esa noche.

Darcy lloraba con amargura, había sido una estúpida por acostarse con él, era obvio que todo había sido un juego del dios de las mentiras, lo maldijo todo lo que pudo, se quedó dormida sobre las colchas, con un nudo en la garganta y sin cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Dieron las doce de la noche y Loki esperaba pacientemente, Un sonido, como un cascabel se escuchó y al voltear a su derecha, el dios se encontró con una exuberante rubia de ojos verdes que conocía bien.

—Así que eras tú— Dijo Loki con una sonrisa maliciosa —Si tuviera mis poderes ya estarías muerta.

—También me alegra verte— Dijo ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— ¿Qué quieres Amora? — Preguntó el dios fastidiado.

—Lo de siempre mi pequeño mentiroso, deseo a tu hermano.

—No es mi hermano, y ya dejó muy claro que no se fijaría en ti, aun si fueras la última mujer de los nueve reinos.

Amora deshizo su sonrisa y con furia miró al dios.

—Cierra la boca o le haré daño a tu querida humana.

Loki se mantuvo estoico, cuando ella volvió a mostrar una sonrisa malvada, él decidió tomarse más en serio a la rubia, después de todo ella se las había arreglado para sacarlo de Asgard cosa que no era muy sencilla.

—De acuerdo— dijo algo cansado— ¿Cuál es tu maravilloso plan?

Amora ensanchó la sonrisa de esa manera tan característica de la encantadora. Loki la observó, ella no llevaba su habitual ropa, si no que vestía un mallón negro y una blusa de manga larga y cuello alto, pero con un enorme ovalo que dejaba una buena vista de sus pechos, también llevaba zapatos de tacón negros. Si vestía a la usanza de Midgard era por que planeaba algo, y ella nunca planeaba cosas buenas.

—Sabes que amo a Thor, pero él está obsesionado con esa maldita humana. Así que pensé, quien puede ayudarme a deshacerme de ella y además de engañar a Thor para que me ame; por obvias razones pensé en ti, mi querido Loki, después de todo fue gracias a ti que perdí a mi única familia.

Loki apretó la mandíbula.

— ¿Y qué ganaré con todo esto?

—Yo solo quiero a tu hermano, el trono sería por completo tuyo, aunque con mis coniciones claro.

— ¿Y si me niego?

La sonrisa de la Encantadora cambio a una más amenazante, se reclino hacia adelante.

—Hare que tú humana sufra igual que mi hermana. — Loki no dijo nada, la miró con recelo. — Se nos acaba el tiempo, y espero tu respuesta mañana.

Se levantó del asiento beso la mejilla de Loki antes de susurrar.

—Yo conozco tu debilidad.

Cuando Loki volteo para encararla, la Encantadora ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siquiente en Nueva York, Jane Foster entraba a su laboratorio, se sentó y cinco minutos después Amelia, su asistente llegó con una libreta llena de apuntes.

—Ha habido muchas llamadas para usted, señorita Foster— Dijo la rubia secretaria con una sonrisa— Llamó su padre, llamaron algunos profesores y también los organizadores de la convención de astrofísica de Viena.

Jane escucho cada recado, mientras se colocaba la bata de laboratorio.

—También la llamo una mujer llamada Darcy Lewis, dijo que perdió su celular y deseaba su número, le dije que usted se comunicaría con ella apenas volviera de su viaje.

—Muchas gracias Amelia— Dijo la astrofísica y comenzó a leer todos los mensajes, poniendo especial atención a la _post-it_ amarilla que indicaba el mensaje de Darcy junto al número de su oficina.

Tal vez fuera hora de visitarla, con el estrés de no encontrar a Loki, hablar con Darcy tal vez fuera una buena idea.

* * *

 **Nuevamente perdón por lo corto.**

 **Lizhatake: espero que se haya resuelto tu duda sobre quien libero a Loki, y me alegra que te guste la historia.**

 **Pues como pueden observar, ya sabemos quién liberó a Loki y de aquí empieza el verdadero drama, en el próximo capítulo veremos a Jane en Nuevo México y el debate mental de Loki para aceptar o no la propuesta de Amora.**

 **Sin más, espero que tengan un buen día y nos leemos próximamente. Espero sus Reviews y gracias por darle Follow o Favorito.**

 **Besos, LinetAsk**


	8. Imagen

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho el retraso, pero tuve un montón de compromisos. No doy más excusas.**

 **Les advierto que él capitulo empieza hot (le sangra la nariz).**

 **Creo que lo puse en el primer capítulo, pero por si no, Thor no me pertenece y solo hago esto para entretenerme.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 8: Imagen_

El cómo habían acabado una sobre la barra de la cocina con el vestido hasta la cintura y el otro entre sus piernas podría parecer una tontería. Todo había comenzado con una pelea por el control de la televisión, que había seguido de un golpe a Loki con el libro en turno. Lo que llevó a una persecución que había acabado con Darcy acorralada en la cocina por un dios.

Ninguno supo quién fue el que cedió, solo que después de un apasionado beso, habían terminado así, haciéndolo sobre la barra de la cocina. Loki gruño contra el cuello de la morena, que estaba aferrada a su cabello, notó como se arqueaba más hacia su cuerpo, el nuevo acceso lo obligo a acelerar el ritmo, sitió como Darcy llegaba al orgasmo. Segundos después y con otro gruñido la acompaño al clímax.

La había extrañado, maldita sea, como deseaba hacerlo a cada momento, pero el mismo se había condicionado a no hacerlo para no perder el control de la situación. Pero era obvio que la atracción que sentía por la humana ya lo tenía fuera de juego.

Se enojó consigo mismo al pensar que ella lo usaba para el placentero alivió que tener relaciones implicaba. "Solo es sexo" Intentó convencerse.

Darcy tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estaban los vestigios del placer que seguían haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, por otro lado estaba esa sensación de vació que comenzaba a invadirla, casi sentía ganas de llorar. Lo que más la abrumaba era aquel sentimiento por Loki, no tenía claro que era aquello y no estaba segura de querer ponerle nombre. "Es solo sexo" Se convenció.

Cuando sintió a Loki salir de su ser, volvió a la realidad.

— Que sea la última vez— Se apresuró a decir Darcy.

Loki rio, aprovechando la cercanía con la cara sonrojada de Darcy, la besó.

—No digas estupideces— Regañó —no intentes ocultar estas ganas de ambos por hacerlo.

Darcy se ruborizo aún más y bajo la vista apenada, Loki le levantó la barbilla y con una sonrisa traviesa volvió besarla.

Lo habían hecho otra vez aquella tarde. Y Loki llevó a una cansada Darcy a su habitación. La tendió en la cama y ella tiró de él para que la acompañara a dormir.

—No puedes pedirme que me quede en paz con esto si ni quiera puedo dormir contigo. —Dijo la morena.

Loki no pudo encontrarla más hermosa que en ese momento, con sus enormes ojos azules mirándolo con suplica.

—No me iré entonces— Sonrió pícaramente para restarle profundidad a la frase y agregó— Tú cama es mejor que el sofá.

—Sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás— Parecía pregunta pero era una afirmación.

—Lo supe desde que te besé por primera vez Darcy Lewis. —Dijo él mientras se metía debajo de la colcha y acomodaba el cuerpo de la morena junto al suyo. — la verdadera cuestión es si estás dispuesta a afrontar lo que venga.

Darcy sopesó la respuesta a la interrogante mientras jugaba con la mano del dios. Sabía que ya todo estaba marcado desde que permitió al dios meterse así en su vida. Desde que había decidido no seguir el plan de comunicarse con Jane o con cualquiera. Quizá si dese un principio hubiera hablado con el gobierno aquello no hubiera pasado. Pero pasó y ella no iba a arrepentirse por ello aunque al final llorara lágrimas de sangre.

—Supongo que debo prepararme para lo peor—Dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Loki

—No tienes idea de donde te has metido. — Loki besó su frente y se quedó acariciando la espalda de Darcy hasta que la sintió dormir.

No desenlazó los dedos en toda la noche que pasó en vela ideando planes para protegerla. Porque Darcy era la tercera mujer que dejaba meterse de lleno en su corazón. Y planeaba resguardarla con uñas y dientes.

* * *

 _Nueva York_

Jane estaba distraída, algo muy inusual en ella, pero viendo la ciudad por el enorme ventanal la ponía a pensar en el hermano adoptivo de Thor. Miró con ansiedad los edificios reconstruidos hacía poco. Si ese loco andaba suelto de nuevo esperaba que atacara muy lejos de ahí.

Miró las hojas sobre su mesa y las golpeó con el lápiz que traía en la mano. Tenía un mal presentimiento, uno muy malo con el nombre Loki escrito en el. Thor ingresó al laboratorio de astrofísica encontrándose con una inquieta Jane.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó el dios.

—No lo sé— Miró al rubio con aprensión —Creo que el asunto de Loki me tiene con los nervios a flor de piel.

Thor se acercó y abrazó por detrás a la pequeña mujer que le había robado el corazón.

—Todo saldrá bien —le susurró al oído y luego besó la mejilla de la astrofísica que sonrió.

—Eso espero

—Qué románticos — dijo la voz burlona perteneciente al dueño del edificio.

Jane se sonrojo y Thor sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Encontramos una pista— comentó el Stark.

Thor se puso serio y luego de un rápido beso a la frente de la mujer salió del laboratorio siguiendo al hombre de hierro.

En el pequeño centro de juntas que estaba reservado para los vengadores, se encontraba gran parte del equipo, exceptuando a la viuda negra y al doctor Banner.

María Hill comenzaba a poner orden en las pantallas de la sala. Cuando los miembros que estaban disponibles se sentaron, María comenzó con su presentación.

—Hemos detectado una imagen de la cámara de seguridad de un establecimiento en Nuevo México cuyo parecido a Loki es del 83%.— Paso el dedo por la pantalla transparente e inmediatamente comenzó a reproducirse un video de un hombre parecido a Loki pero no se notaba muy bien la cara.

—Son las ropas de Loki —Afirmó Thor— las llevaba en su encarcelamiento.

Todos se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral y la agente siguió con la explicación.

—Entonces teniendo en cuenta las variaciones electromagnéticas que se han mostrado en el territorio de Nuevo México— Decía al mismo tiempo que un mapa con del territorio norteamericano, ampliándose en el área del estado en cuestión y luego se marcaron con rojo las zonas que habían presentado las irregularidades en el día de la desaparición de Loki. —Tomando la imagen como verídica y reduciendo el radio a 20 kilómetros quedan solo estas áreas— Dijo ampliando la imagen y marcando los cinco puntos restantes.

—¿Cuál es el plan?— Cuestiono el Capitán América.

—Se formaran cinco grupos de agentes que busquen pistas del prófugo. Un grupo de ustedes se trasladara el fin de semana a la base que está en Nuevo México por si hay algún informe, la agente Romanoff y el Dr. Banner ya se encuentran en camino para analizar las zonas.

La junta se dio por terminada y todos se retiraron. Thor sintió había más algo que había visto.

* * *

 _Nuevo México_

Loki estaba solo en casa ya casi había pasado un mes con la humana y las cosas solo iban en declive, había sucumbido a Darcy y también había aceptado el trato con la Encantadora. Le rechinaron los dientes de ira por solo recordarlo. Pero no importaba, disfrutaría de Darcy todo el tiempo posible antes de llevar a cabo el plan de la rubia.

Darcy nunca lo perdonaría por hacerle algo a la humana de Thor, además si fallaba Thor seguramente lo mataría. Suspiró y miró la hora, cinco segundos después el sonido característico de las llaves abriendo una cerradura seguido del ligero rechinar de la puerta. Miró que Darcy entraba con una hermosa sonrisa y con bolsas de lo que probablemente sería su cena.

La ayudó e intentó parecer relajado, se sorprendió cuando ella le besó la mejilla pero no lo demostró.

—Estas de buen humor— Afirmó él con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sip— Dijo Darcy risueña.

Loki sintió de repente como si algo le estrujara el corazón, ella estaba en peligro por su culpa, si tan solo no la hubiera seguido aquella vez que se conocieron. Él sabía que esa sonrisa no duraría para siempre.

—¿Porque tan serió?— Preguntó la chica al verlo callado y observando el infinito ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

Loki volvió en sí con el comentario burlesco de ella y tomando la cara de la mujer entre sus manos presionando las mejillas para entreabrir su boca, la beso con fiereza metiendo la lengua en la húmeda cavidad de la humana.

—Te aseguró que no— Dijo triunfal.

—Idiota— reclamó ella separándolo con un brusco golpe en el pecho masculino.— Vamos a comer o se enfriará.

Loki rio ante el sonrojo de ella.

* * *

 _Nueva York_

Tony y Thor se encontraban en la Torre observando por enésima vez el video de seguridad que había captado a Loki. Había algo que un no podía ver.

—¿Qué buscamos exactamente?— Dijo el magnate mientras rebobinaba una vez más el video.

—Siento que hay algo que no vemos.— Respondió mirando fijamente la imagen.

Loki parecía desorientado, pero por un segundo parecía fijar su vista en algo.

—Detenla ahí— Pidió Thor y ambos observaron.

—Hay alguien ahí— Afirmó Tony ante la imagen.

A pesar de la mala calidad de la imagen, con programas de limpieza y filtros pudieron encontrar una reflejo en el refrigerador frente a Loki, parecía una mujer, pero no se distinguía bien. Además de que la persona estaba cubierta por los estantes de comida y no se observaba en la otra parte de la cinta.

—¿Será su aliado o su rehén?— Preguntó Tony y Thor sólo esperaba que no fuera la segunda.

En ese momento entró Jane para retirarse a su departamento acompañada del dios del trueno. Los vio observar la imagen de un reflejo que apenas si se notaba. Parecía una larga cabellera rizada y Jane no pudo evitar pensar en Darcy.

—Thor,— Llamó— ¿Nos vamos?

El dios y la astrofísica se despidieron y se encaminaron al elevador, cuando este cerró la puerta Thor comenzó a comentar las noticias.

—Creen que esta en Nuevo Mexico

—¿Por el video?— Preguntó ella.

—Ahora hemos descubierto que posiblemente no está solo.

Algo quiso hacer click en el cerebro de Jane. Frunció el ceño.

—¿La imagen que tenían era de esa persona? —Preguntó alarmada.

—Si ¿Por qué?

En ese instante el elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, Jane con horror se quedó mirando a Thor.

—Creo saber dónde está.— Respondió la castaña.

* * *

 **Chan chan chan.**

 **Se ha puesto interesante, este capítulo es antes de la tormenta y el que sigue será realmente intenso, no los espoileo más.**

 **Respuestas de los comentarios:**

 _ **Lizhatake:**_ **He aquí la continuación un poco tarde, espero que te guste, no veremos gran cosa del plan hasta el siguiente cap, pero hay mucha intriga en este también. Saludos.**

 _ **mizuno85:**_ **Me alegra que te guste el fic, y muchísimas gracias por elogiarme (jeje) aunque suelo tener muchos errores de dedo. Espero que te siga gustando. Saludos.**

 _ **Alexiz tutsi**_ **: Holi, espero que te guste la continuación, te aseguro que no abandonare el fic y prepárate para el siguiente capítulo. Besos y abrazos para ti también.**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentan, le dan fav o seguir, los amo muchísimo, siempre que veo un mensaje de fanfiction de su parte se me ilumina el día.**

 **Sin más, besos y abrazos.**

 **Linnetask**


	9. Anulado

**Notas:**

 **Perdón, Perdón, había empezado el capítulo, pero no pude acabarlo a tiempo, ya casi se acaba Junio y yo apenas subiéndolo y eso que tenía planeado subirlo el mes pasado, pero me han pasado tantas cosas.**

 **Resulta que después de terminar mi ciclo escolar me dio una infección horrible, apenas me recupere de eso y me dieron luz verde para operarme los ojos, por lo que estado otra semana más lejos de la computadora. Y en donde vivo ha azotado una ola de calor, tanto que mi computadora se calienta y se apaga :(**

 **Pero he sorteado los obstáculos, espero que mis excusas valgan la pena y ya empecé el otro cap, espero no tardarme otros mil años en actualizar.**

 **Disfruten la lectura**.

 _ **Capítulo 9: Anulado**_

 _Nueva York_

-Su teoría no tiene muchos fundamentos- Expusó Nick Fury después de haber escuchado lo que habían encontrado Tony y Thor con la ayuda de Jane.

-Es lo más cercano a una pista- Rebatió Stark.

-No veo la necesidad de que movilicemos un equipo de búsqueda solo por una sospecha de ese nivel- Siguió Fury.

-Entonces no hay necesidad de eso- Intervino esta vez el Capitán América. Stark, Thor y yo, formamos el segundo equipo que va a reunirse en Nuevo México, podemos ir a revisar que todo esté en orden con la señorita Lewis.

Luego de un silencio incómodo, se llegó al acuerdo de seguir el plan del Capitán. Incluyendo a la Dra. Foster.

* * *

 _Nuevo México_

El teléfono vibró por tercera vez esa noche. Darcy bloqueó la pantalla para que la llamada siguiera en curso, pero sin el menor sonido. Loki la miró desde el sillón extrañado pero no dijo nada, no quería presionarla, desde hacía rato que estaba nerviosa, ella estaba en la barra de la cocina y se había hecho un té, pero había derramado la mitad el piso cuando escucho el teléfono vibrar.

Vio como se había levantado para ir por algo para limpiar la mancha del aun humeante líquido.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te sucede?- Preguntó algo molesto.

Darcy se sobresaltó al oír su voz, pego un brinquito que la hizo trastabillar y en un intento por amortiguar la caída estiro su mano, cayendo para su mala en el charco de té caliente. Soltó un grito de dolor. Loki que había presenciado todo en cámara lenta, pero sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, levantó a la muchacha lo más rápido que pudo y la llevó al sillón para poder revisarla.

La mano se había enrojecido y Darcy se mordía los labios para no llorar, odiaba quemarse, para ella era el peor dolor a experimentar. Loki, con el poco poder al que tenía acceso, se deshizo de su forma habitual para poder enfriar la mano de Darcy, sostuvo la pequeña mano de la muchacha, entre las azules suyas.

Darcy sintió alivio casi de inmediato, sabía que la quemadura no era grave, abrió un poco los ojos llorosos y se puso tiesa al ver al dios del caos en su forma Jotun. La sorprendió un segundo pero en cuanto él volteó a verla, con los ojos rojos llenos de temor, Darcy dejó caer una lágrima retenida.

Loki se alarmó y soltando sus manos, girándose violentamente para que ella la no le viera. Darcy supo que le había herido, no había sido su intención, solo le había tomado por sorpresa. Lo recordaba vagamente de uno de los sueños que habían compartido, pero no creía que pudiera ser plenamente real. Dos segundos luego se había lanzado al dios.

Lo abrazó en un incómodo ángulo, pero aun así no planeaba soltarlo, no quería que huyera, con la voz rota, por el dolor de apretar la mano contra las ropas de Loki, hablo.

-No te tengo miedo

Loki no quería voltearse, no quería que ella lo viera así, en esa forma que tanto odiaba. Sintió que le beso la nuca, y con la mano sana Darcy retiró el cabello de Loki que caía en su cara, le beso el pómulo surcado.

-No te tengo miedo- Repitió en un susurró cerca de su oreja.

Loki se volteó a verla, le tomó por las muñecas y la miró fijamente con desesperación disfrazada de ira.

-Soy un monstruo- Le dijo.

-No me importa- Respondió ella, sin bajar la mirada, sentía las lágrimas brotar sin poder detenerlas y por tercera vez se lo dijo. -No te tengo miedo.

Loki la besó con violencia, la quería herir. No soportaba la manera en que le hacía sentir, no quería volver a sentirlo, no cuando ya se había hecho a la idea de que las únicas emociones que era capaz de recibir eran la ira, e odio y el miedo.

-¡Témeme!- Exigió

Darcy sonrió, Loki no había visto sonrisa más hermosa.

-Te amo- Le dijo ella simplemente, no quería seguir escondiéndolo. Sí, le temía, pero también le amaba aún más.

Le temía por lo incierto de su futuro, por la instabilidad mental del dios y porque consideraba que su relación con Loki se asemejaba a ser adicto a cualquier droga. Era placentero, pero cuanto más se dejara sucumbir a la tentación, peor serían las consecuencias a largo plazo. No importaba si amarlo iba dolerle al final, no hacerlo le afectaría de igual manera.

Sintió que el agarré de sus muñecas aflojarse, y aprovechó aquel momento para lanzarse de nueva cuenta al dios, lo besó, en aquella forma. Sabía que él se tenía miedo a sí mismo. Pero a ella ya le daba igual.

-Me gusta el color azul- dijo en cuanto se separó de él.

Loki sonrió y Darcy rio. La tormenta había pasado. Sin embargo, el ciclón se aproximaba.

* * *

En el estacionamiento de su trabajo y sacrificando el tiempo para el almuerzo, llamó al número que tanto le había insistido ayer. Sabía que era el nuevo número de Jane, por la lada y porque recordaba los números finales.

Timbro tres veces, mismas tres veces que sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora y crecían sus intenciones de colgar, pero al cuarto timbre una voz algo efusiva contestó.

-¿Darcy, eres tú?- Preguntó la voz que reconoció de la astrofísica.

-Si… - Se vio rápidamente interrumpida.

-¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?

-Respira Jane,- Pidió Darcy, mientras seguía su propio consejo para contestar el interrogatorio de una manera calmada. -Estoy bien, no respondí ayer por que olvide mi celular en la oficina, y ¿Qué se supone debería haberme pasado para que este san histérica?

Un suspiro se escuchó en la otra línea.

-Es sólo que hay un caos acá, no te lo puedo explicar muy bien. Pero me alegro que estés bien.

-¿Tú como estas?- Preguntó intentando sonar casual.

-Bien, como te digo, estoy atareada.

-Yo igual.- Dijo esperando evita el silencio incomodo que seguidamente sucedió.

-Espero verte pronto

-Yo igual, bueno te dejo volver al trabajo que tengo que ir al mío, que gusto que llamaras.

-Hasta pronto Darcy.

Y cortó la llamada. Suspiró y entro a la oficina, necesitaba otro café aunque con el estómago vacío probablemente más tarde le daría acidez estomacal.

* * *

 _Nueva York_

Jane sintió su angustia crecer, tenía la impresión de que Darcy le ocultaba algo, más por el hecho de que casi no había hablado, si conocía a Darcy, ella solía platicar hasta por los codos, más si no habían hablado en tiempo. Otra cosa era que no insistió en el tema misterioso que ella a posta le confió. La Darcy que conocía le habría preguntado más o comenzaría a hacer sus propias teorías descabelladas.

Aún con el teléfono en mano, tomo una decisión y marcó el número del dueño del edificio.

-Me comunique con Darcy,- Dijo apenas el otro respondió -creo que definitivamente sucede algo.

* * *

 _Nuevo México_

Era sábado y habían cerrado aquel día la oficina temprano, por lo que Darcy volvió antes de las dos a casa. Esta vez pasó al supermercado antes de volver a su departamento, compró un poco de todo, le gustaban esos días que podía hacer cosas mundanas sin tanta presión.

Cuando llegó a su casa, no le sorprendió encontrar al dios dormido en el sofá, sospechaba que Loki aún seguía desvelándose en las noches y que dormía poco antes de que ella despertará. Se preguntaba si aquellas memorias eran en verdad tan valiosas para él que no quería mostrárselas.

Él había amado antes y a veces le dolía sentirse sustituta _"No seas estúpida, le amas pero él nunca te ha dicho nada que se le parezca"_ pensó con dolor. Por el momento se conformaba con aquel mutuo acuerdo.

Comenzó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas, guardó lo que se debía almacenar y dejo los comestibles que iba a usar en la encimera. No era que Darcy fuera muy amante de hacer comida, pero a veces le gustaba cocinar.

Marinó el pollo y lo dejo reposar. Comenzó a cortar, picar y rebanar las verduras. Mientras freía el pollo había empezado a tararear una cancioncilla. Unas frías manos se sobrepusieron a las suyas.

-No me dejas dormir mujer.- Dijo con voz ronca en su oído.

-No tengo la culpa de que duermas de día- Comentó ella con una sonrisa- además muero de hambre.

-Yo también, solo por eso no te castigaré- Dijo él para separarse de ella y sentarse en la barra, observando con pereza a Darcy que se movía por la cocina.

Cuando terminó de cocer el pollo y lo picó para poder agregarlo a la ensalada, Loki ya había puesto platos y cubiertos, puso la ensaladera en la barra y cada uno se sirvió cantidad a su gustó.

-Casi pasamos por una pareja normal- Le dijo Darcy burlona.

-Definitivamente, no parecemos secuestrador y rehén.

Darcy hizo una mueca por el ácido comentario, pero rio para no perder el buen humor.

Los golpes en la puerta pusieron a ambos en alerta. Darcy lo más sigilosa que pudo se coló frente a la puerta y miró por la mirilla. Casi se le sale el corazón al ver a Jane del otro lado.

Con una seña le indicó a Loki que se escondiera en el cuarto. Rápidamente obedeció en absoluto silencio. Darcy retiró el plato de Loki y lo puso en el fregador y lo cubrió con un trapo. Nuevos golpes azotaron la puerta.

-Ya voy Gritó, mientras se serenaba, abrió la puerta y Jane estaba ahí con una sonrisa.- Jane- Fingió sorpresa -¿Qué estás haciendo por acá?

-Alguien quiere verte.- Dijo de manera criptica, antes de que unos fuertes brazos envolvieran a Darcy en un efusivo abrazo y la levantaran unos instantes del suelo.

-¡Thor!- Exclamó ahora verdaderamente sorprendida.- ¿Cuándo llegaste?- Preguntó una vez que el dios la bajó y recobró el aire.

-Hace unas semanas, y Jane habló sobre venir a verte.- Dijo bonachón el rubio.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios de Darcy.

-Pero donde están mis modales.- Habló recobrando algo la compostura. -Pasen.

Los tres ingresaron, a pesar de que el dios del trueno usaba atuendos terrestres y no portara su martillo, hacían sentir a Darcy realmente inquieta, casi podía palpar la peligrosa tensión de tener a ambos hermanos en su casa. " _Por Favor, que Loki no haga locuras_ " rogó a quién estuviera dispuesto a escucharla.

Después de que la charla en el departamento de Darcy se hiciera amena, la morena comenzó a relajarse y a participar más, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía hablar con amigos que no fueran del trabajo o con el dios huraño y candente que encerraba en su habitación. Se sonrojo levemente ante el pensamiento.

-Me parece muy bien que trabajes en algo que no se relacione con seres de otro mundo - Comentó Jane con naturalidad.

Darcy se puso alerta, cambió de posición y rio.

-Lo sé, la vida parece aburrida luego de estar envuelta en todas esas luchas intergalácticas.

Un golpe en su habitación hizo que la tensión se volviera a instaurar entre los presentes.

-Deje la ventana abierta y seguramente el viento tiró algo- Excusó Darcy.

Pero luego más sonidos se hicieron presentes, y lo que parecía un murmullo. Los presentes en la sala se pusieron en pie, Thor llamó al Mjolnir que entró al departamento de Darcy por la ventana de la sala con el estrepitoso sonido de los cristales rotos. Ambas mujeres se agacharon cubriéndose el rostro.

Lo siguiente que supo Darcy era que había sido arrastrada por la habitación; algo frío y punzante le amenazaba los vasos sanguíneos del cuello. Una mano fuerte e igualmente helada aferraba sus manos detrás de su cabeza, abrió los ojos para toparse con dos vengadores y una astrofísica mirándoles con aterrada precaución.

-Suéltala- Exigió Thor.

-Déjala libre- Loki Ordenó el Capitán América.

Darcy miró a su derecha para ver el rostro de Loki que solo tenía una expresión de psicopatía en estado puro.

-Por Favor- Rogó con voz temblorosa -Déjame ir.

-Silenció- Imperó, mientras apretaba más la hoja helada contra la garganta de Darcy.

El frío material corto la fina piel de Darcy, corrió un hilillo de sangre, más el dios del caos ni se inmuto. El quejido de Darcy quedó cubierto por el del propulsor de la mano izquierda de Iron Man que amenazaba con disparar. Cosa con que no contaba Loki, era que un tercer vengador aparecería, había planeado salir con Darcy como rehén y escapar ambos de ahí, ahora sus planes se veían frustrados.

Una ira ciega le invadió, y tiró a su humana al suelo, lejos de él para encarar al hombre de hierro. Le dio con la cuchilla de hielo, pero no le hizo nada a la armadura, además la cicatriz limitante le escocía horriblemente.

Sintió como lo sometían, hincándolo en el suelo y con esas extrañas esposas aprisionaron sus manos, Darcy estaba frente a él, conmocionada, la humana de Thor ya estaba con ella intentando levantarla del piso, pero ella no reaccionaba, solo se cubría la herida y le miraba con una mezcla de terror y confusión, en sus ojos pudo leer la duda, ella aún esperaba que él le explicara. Pero no iba permitir que se la llevaran como cómplice, con él podían hacer lo que quisieran, pero no debían hacerle nada a ella, y con todo el cinismo que pudo reunir, sonrió para decir.

-Ya no me eres de utilidad, H-U-M-A-N-A

Separó cada letra a propósito y lo escupió con todo el despreció posible. Darcy perdió la duda en su mirada, la reemplazó con dolor, él sabía que le había roto el corazón. Terror y dolor, la otra mujer que había amado también le había dado esa mirada.

Su sonrisa menguó a una mueca amarga antes de sentir como se lo llevaban.

" _Adiós Darcy, perdóname_ " pensó cuando la vio comenzar a sollozar en brazos de Jane. Le hubiera gustado que su despedida fuera menos dramática.

* * *

 _ **A la víbora, víbora de la mar, por aquí me pueden matar**_ **…. Mentira, luego quien finaliza esto.**

 **El próximo capítulo, veremos este final un poco de la perspectiva de Loki, cómo es que aparece el capipaleta y el desorden en el cuarto de Darcy.**

 **Agradezco a quienes le han dado seguir, favorito o dejan review (los respondo el siguiente cap.)**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Besos.**

 **Linnetask**

 **PD si me falto un guión es por que los quitó del doc.**


	10. Conclusión

**Nota de la autora: Lamentó realmente la demora y la corta extensión del capítulo. Disfruten la lectura.**

 _ **Capítulo 10: Conclusión**_

Mientras metían a Loki en una camioneta de seguridad, escoltado por dos vengadores y por quien sabe cuántos agentes más, cerró los ojos intentando huir hacia adentro, concentrándose en aquel momento en el que todo se fue al demonio.

 _Flashback_

 _Se escondió en la habitación de la morena, haciendo completo silencio, pego su oído a la puerta para escuchar un poco, escuchar con claridad no fue problema, todo comenzó cuando escuchó a Thor hablar. No sabía cómo es que el idiota de su hermano adoptivo hacía en Midgard. Y porque justamente tenía que estar en casa de Darcy._

 _Apretó la mandíbula mientras intentaba mantenerse sereno, no podía echarlo a perder. Pero un ruido lo alerto, con total sigilo se acercó a la ventana, para toparse con el Capitán America que hacia el intento de abrir la ventana, pero al ver a Loki, el vengador golpeo la ventana, que se abrió con un ruido sordo antes de estallar en centenas de virutas de cristal._

 _El capitán se lanzó contra Loki, lanzándolo contra la puerta que se abrió estrepitosamente, Loki utilizo el poco acceso que tenía de la magia para invocar una cuchilla de hielo, se dio cuenta de la situación al instante y lo siguiente casi sucedió en cámara lenta._

 _Darcy estaba con la vista en la ventana de la sala, que también tenía el cristal roto, sus manos migraron de su casa al cabello, en una posición entre desesperada y asustada, aprovecho eso para tomarle las manos con su mano izquierda y mantenerla en esa posición sumisa, había apuntado a su cuello con la hoja curva._

 _Amenazó, mientras pensaba en salir de ahí con ella como rehén, e irse a algún lugar lejos de aquella panda de estúpidos, lo primordial era sacar a Darcy. Pero el maldito hombre de hojalata se interpuso de nuevo en sus planes. La cicatriz le escocia horriblemente y no pasaría tanto para que su cuerpo cediera ante la maldición._

 _Había perdido y también a Darcy._

 _Fin de Flashback_

Abrió los ojos, solo para mirar con rabia a Ironman. Que se encontraba frente a él, los separaba aquella malla metálica, pero no tenía ánimos ni de luchar por liberarse. No tenía caso de todas formas.

Decidió huir de nuevo hacia adentro, pero esta vez pensando en Darcy desnuda entre sus brazos, o Darcy tomando té mientras veía insulsos programas de televisión. Rememoró el aroma que dejaba por toda la casa cuando salía a trabajar, mismo que conservaban las almohadas y las sabanas de su cama.

Suspiró casi inaudiblemente antes de sumirse a sí mismo en un extraño sueño autoinducido.

* * *

Thor y Jane se quedaron con Darcy que aún no salía del shock; la pareja y los agentes que se encargaban de restaurar el orden, que se había perdido por la precipitada lucha por capturar al Dios del caos, mientras Jane consolaba a su amiga diciéndole que era libre y que aquel ser no volvería para atormentarla.

Darcy lloraba más cuando le decían que él no volvería, aunque todos lo interpretaban como que la morena estaba traumatizada. Pero no, ella sabía que aun con la amenaza de muerte y con la forma de despedirse debía odiarlo, pero no podía hacerlo de un segundo a otro. No cuando había compartido con él momentos que no se repetirían con nadie más, que ningún otro ser, de cualquier galaxia o universo, podría hacerla sentir lo que sintió con Loki.

Volvió a iniciar el llanto, lloró hasta que estuvo lo suficiente cansada como para seguir llorando, eso y por los calmantes que le había dado uno de los médicos que la atendieron luego de todo aquello. Su último pensamiento coherente era que Loki le hacía honor a su apodo.

Era muy entrada la madrugada cuando Loki volvió en si por una fuerte sacudida en su hombro. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el Capitán América que le indicaba que bajara del vehículo. Loki lo fulminó con la mirada. Bajo con pasó pesado y con ese mismo andar se dirigió al extraño edificio a donde lo escoltaban ambos superhéroes.

Después de caminar por largos pasillos, entre blancas e insípidas paredes, llegaron a lo que Loki asumió era el final del inmueble y que aquella habitación sería su prisión.

No puso resistencia en ningún momento del proceso de encarcelamiento, solo quería buscar un sitio en donde seguir durmiendo. Una vez que aquella panda de idiotas se aseguró que él no podría escapar, lo dejaron solo, en perfecto estado para volver a su locura personal, esa que llevaba el nombre de Darcy.

Darcy despertó al día siguiente con un punzante dolor de cabeza, descubrió que no se encontraba en su habitación, pues las paredes curvas de aquel sitio estaban pintadas de amarillo pastel y todos los muebles y cortinas que no le pertenecían se encontraban en tonalidades terracotas. La cama tenía una suave colcha color arena y aquel cuarto debía de medir más que su apartamento.

Bajo de la cama para toparse con la suave alfombra, caminó hasta la puerta más próxima, que era el baño, aunque tenía ganas de orinar, era más imperante el deseo de respuestas, abrió otra puerta topándose con un pequeño pasillo bellamente decorado con lámparas de pared y cuadros, después llegó a una amplía cocina bastante moderna, más al fondo se podía ver un elegante comedor detrás del cual se observaba, perfectamente cubierto por unas persianas, un enorme ventanal que hacía de pared.

A su derecha pudo ver una salita tipo ejecutiva, en uno de los sillones se encontraba dormido el Dios del trueno con ropa de civil. Darcy supuso que ellos la habían trasladado.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que fijara su vista a la misma con tal rapidez que le dolió el cuello. Jane ingresó con una bolsa de papel que indicaba comida rápida, además de otras que Darcy identifico que seguramente era ropa.

Jane dio un saltito cuando la vio ahí parada, y es que la chica parecía un fantasma, enormes bolsas colgaban bajo sus ojos hinchados, los cuales aún estaba rojos, estaba tan pálida que la astrofísica pensó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Por lo que puso todo en la encimera de la cocina y se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupada

Darcy asintió y volvió a la habitación, realmente necesitaba usar el baño. Cuando regreso Thor ya se encontraba sentado engullendo un desayuno americano. Jane se servía café en una taza, levantó la vista y la observó.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó.

La otra negó pero de igual manera se sentó en la mesa, frente a Thor que la miraba preocupado.

-¿Qué harán con él?- Le cuestiono con voz ronca al dios, que dejo de comer, y poco a poco sentía el nudo en su garganta.

-Lo llevaran por una temporada a Nueva York,- Respondió Jane por él pensando que su amiga queria saber que pasaria con él ser que la atormenraba y si estaria segura- Estará en una celda especial en La Torre Stark, hasta que puedan trasladarlo hasta Asgard de nuevo.

Darcy sintió algo romperse en su interior.

-¿Y cuándo será eso? - No pudo evitar el temblor en su voz.

-Hasta que sepamos cómo y porque salió de Asgard- Esta respuesta la dio Thor.

Darcy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran, escociéndole la piel hinchada por las lágrimas anteriores, se cubrió la cara con las manos, sintió como los brazos maternales de Jane la envolvían.

* * *

Despues de una fuerte discusión e interrogatorios en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. de Nuevo México, Darcy rechazó el dinero que El Fondo de Ayuda Stark le ofrecía por verse comprometida su salud física y mental, Darcy solo aceptó que se pagara todo lo rotó, después de todo eso lo habían provocado un martillo mítico y un Supersoldado casi centenario.

No volvió al departamento, habló con la casera, pagó el mes que faltaba y le devolvió las llaves, contrato un servició de mudanza bajo la supervisión de Jane que traslado todas sus pertenencias hasta Santa Fe, donde planeaba quedarse un tiempo con sus padres. Allí tendría un empleo en el almacén familiar y podría intentar cerrar algunas heridas, aunque sería algo difícil.

Pero se sentía obligada a volver a una casilla, por lo que se decidió por la de inició, empezar de nuevo. Sin el drama intergaláctico, o el hecho de que no podía odiar ni un poco a Loki, no cuando él y ella habían compartido un vínculo tan raro como íntimo. Pero debía intentar olvidarlo o sepultarlo en algún rincón de su mente.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No es verdad, aquí termina la primera parte de esta historia, pero no quiero dividirla en distintos documentos, por lo que la subiré aquí igual. Ya entré a clases y no sé cuándo volveré a publicar, pero espero hacerlo a mediados de septiembre.**

 **thought sparkle: La verdad es que hasta yo me sentí mal por los dos, me siento como un monstruo sin corazón, espero que el cap te haya gustado, saludos.**

 **Alexiz tutsi: Es típico odiar a los héroes cuando te gusta el villano, je je je, de la relación de Loki y Darcy no puedo darte detalles porque sería spoiler. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, saludos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ESCENA POST-CRÉDITOS**

Lo habían trasladado a la famosa Torre Stark, donde una vez fue derrotado y donde ahora purgaría otra derrota, se preguntó qué era lo bueno de seguir luchando.

En su solitaria celda, pasaba la mayoría del día durmiendo, apenas si comía y se había negado a hablar con nadie. En ese preciso momento se encontraba acostado boca arriba con su brazo derecho sobre sus parpados cerrados. El sonido inconfundible de unos tacones lo hicieron levantarse precipitadamente.

-Siento no ser la chica que esperabas.- Dijo la rubia frente a él.

No la reconoció al instante, pero luego de reaccionar que estaba en su celda, supo que se trataba de Amora, solo que había adoptado una apariencia diferente.

-Lárgate- Siseó Loki

-No- Respondió ella despreocupada mirándose las uñas.

-No querras que te obligue.- Quizo sonar malicioso pero solo podía reflejar rabia en su voz.

-Estas demasiado débil y aun no cumples con tu trato- Dijo ella

-Ella no está conmigo, no tiene sentido.

-Pero la zorra que quiere Thor trabaja aquí.- Lo miró seriamente -Si me traes su corazón, podre hacer que Thor sea mío y entonces puedo darte todos los medios para que la humana que quieres este contigo.

Loki la miró con odio, estaba seguro que ella estaba detrás de su captura, también se atrevía a asegurar que aquella bruja mentía. Pero aun así sonrió y le tendió la mano derecha.

-Es un trato.- Dijo el dios.

-Es un trato-Respondió la hechicera apretando su mano.

* * *

 **Hasta la proxima.**

 **Besos.**

 **Linetask**


	11. Vida

_**Hola gente linda y paciente de FanFiction.**_

 _ **Una mega disculpa si les llego notificación y no puedieron leerlo, la tuve problemas en la plataforma y se repetia el escrito, ya lo arregle.**_ **(n . n U)**

 _ **Miles de disculpas, no saben todo lo que me ha pasado, para empezar perdí el cuaderno con las ideas de la historia de este fic, en segundo una tubería en mi casa se reventó y mojó mi computadora que desde entonces esta lenta. Ya respalde los archivos y espero que después de que la formateen pueda actualizar con más regularidad.**_

 _ **Referente al fic, me quedo corto el cap, pero si le seguía no iba a saber dónde cortarle. Vemos mucho caos y un flashback con la historia de la pelirroja ex de Loki. Por cierto en la escena final del flashback la canción que me imagine que cantan es la de Your Bones de Of Monsters and Men.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten el capítulo y contesto los comentarios abajo.**_

 **Capítulo 11: Vida**

Habian pasado tres semanas desde todo lo acontecido en su antiguo departamento, dos semanas desde que había vuelto con sus padres omitiendo el hecho de que había sido "secuestrada" por un dios alienígena problemático, solo había dicho que había hecho un corte en el personal y que ella había sido una de las desafortunadas.

Sus padres no dijeron nada, pues su aspecto era deplorable, no sentía ganas de comer y posiblemente había adelgazado varios kilos. Tenía unas enormes ojeras, producto de llorar hasta quedarse dormida y tener sueños con Loki, a veces hermosos que la hacían despertarse jadeando de placer, pero en otras ocasiones soñaba con el dios muriendo en sus brazos, o como se volvía un animal salvaje que ansiaba despedazarla. Por lo cual Darcy no podía dormir tanto como deseaba.

Se estiró en la caja de pago del almacén, que era su puesto actual, no había tantos clientes aquel día, aunque tal vez era por la hora, apenas pasaban de las once de la mañana, bufó con aburrimiento, mientras tamborileaba los dedos en la banda transportadora. Había olvidado su libro, por lo que se encontraba más que desesperada.

La señora Douglas paso con su carrito lleno de mandado, comenzó a vaciar sus cosas en la banda que solía ser negra. Darcy la activo y comenzó a cobrar, la mujer le quiso sacar platica, pues al haber vuelto a casa de sus padres y perder su trabajo la hizo la comidilla del vecindario, no le hizo demasiado caso y respondía con monosílabos.

Pasó un paquete de toallas sanitarias por el escáner y no leyó el código, con fastidio lo volvió a pasar, pero algo la hizo reaccionar cuando el "bip" sonó, una pregunta se instaló en su mente: ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que necesito compresas femeninas?

Arrugó el ceño y prosiguió con su tarea mientras hacía cálculos mentales que no coincidían, no lo recordaba. Cobró y apenas la señora Douglas se fue comenzó a hacer cuentas en una libreta del inventario.

Si bien recordaba, la última vez había sido poco antes del ataque, antes de tener relaciones con Loki, pero ella se había cuidado, tomaba la píldora por recomendación de su ginecóloga, por sus problemas con la regla, pero nunca se había retrasado más de un mes.

Una punzada de pánico hizo mella en su ser. Arrancó la hoja, la hizo bolita y la tiro al cesto de basura.

-Mamá- Llamó a la mujer que se encontraba en la oficina rotulada como gerencia. La mujer asomo su cabecita morena.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-Me duele el estómago, voy a la farmacia a comprar algo. ¿Puedes cubrir caja por favor?

-Claro cariño, puedes tomarte el día- La mujer le sonrió cariñosamente- Ve con cuidado.

Darcy tomó las llaves de la camioneta y salió a toda prisa, fue hasta el siguiente pueblo a media hora para comprar la prueba de embarazo. No quería más chismes a su persona. Pagó y volvió a entrar en su camioneta, y arrancó el motor. Las lágrimas le escurrían, y solo podía limpiárselas para seguir el camino a casa, que le pareció aún más largo.

Una vez en el baño de su casa, cumplió con lo indicado en la prueba de embarazo. Debía esperar cinco minutos, cerró los ojos y se recargó contra el frio azulejo de la pared del baño. Se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a poner su mente en blanco. Sintió que caminaba en un pasillo blanco, el piso era de un hermoso dorado. Una puerta semiabierta de la cual se colaba una luz blanca, atravesó el umbral. Entró en una estancia amplia y bellamente decorada, a Darcy se le antojo como la habitación de María Antonieta.

Una canción que sonaba a una nana, provenía de algún lugar. Darcy la siguió hasta el balcón donde se encontraba una mujer pelirroja, con un bello vestido dorado que caía graciosamente delineando su cuerpo. Su piel era extrañamente blanca, ella se giró y Darcy quedo asombrada de su belleza. Tenía los ángulos de la cara bien marcados, los ojos pequeños y verdes la miraban con melancolía. En sus brazos cargaba a un bebé envuelto en blancas sabanas.

-Ayúdame- Pidió y le tendió al niño. Darcy lo tomo en sus brazos, era pequeñito y parecía muy frágil.

Miró el rostro durmiente del bebé y un calor extraño la envolvió. Levantó su vista y la mujer la miraba llorosa.

-Ayúdame- Volvió a pedir esta vez evaporándose. Toda ella se volvió polvo dorado que voló por el paisaje boscoso del exterior. Miro al niño nuevamente. Era azul, abrió sus ojitos y estos eran rojos.

No pudo evitar despertar abruptamente y casi se dio en la cabeza con el lavamanos. Tomó la prueba con manos trémulas y miro el signo de más marcado en un fuerte color rosa, no tenía que leer el instructivo para saber lo que aquello significaba. Estaba embarazada y no solo embarazada, desempleada, viviendo con sus padres y el padre de su hijo era un enemigo jurado de la tierra que se encontraba actualmente preso. La vida sí que era cruel.

Sonrió con amargura y volvió a llorar.

Thor no entendía a Loki, su hermano continuaba diciendo que no tenía idea de lo que había pasado o como le había hecho para salir de Asgard. Pero más inquietante era el hecho de que Loki adquiría un estado de mutismo cuando le preguntaban acerca de Darcy Lewis.

Un mutismo que a Thor le parecía demasiado familiar, no recordaba de donde, hasta que un nombre paso por su cabeza, mientras observaba a Loki quedarse serio y sumergirse en sus pensamientos, ignorando al resto del universo. Mirándolo así casi lo podía ver más joven, cuando lo habían comprometido. Cuando lo acusaron de la muerte de su prometida.

 **-Flashback-**

Loki de apenas tenía diecisiete años, pero ya mostraba más entereza que su hermano Thor, o al menos aquel era el rumor que corría por el reino, al dios del trueno no le importaba, en aquella época con unas hormonas desbordando, tenía suficiente con poder cortejar a alguna jovenzuela.

Loki era más reservado en aquel aspecto, no le gustaba mucho involucrarse con otros, se la pasaba entre los gruesos y pesados libros de la biblioteca del palacio. Pero un banquete se llevaría a cabo con motivo del cumpleaños del padre de todos. Había invitados de varios reinos, invitados muy importantes.

Los hermanos no podían saber que aquello era una fachada de su madre, en un intento por conseguirle una compañera duradera a Thor y hacer que su pequeño Loki abandonara el hábito de ratón de biblioteca. Frigga había puesto especial atención en invitar a aquellos que tuvieran hijas de la misma edad de los hemanos.

El menor se miró en el espejo por décima vez en el último minuto. Iba ataviado con un traje verde esmeralda. Tejido con hilos dorados, este le calzaba a la perfección, una capa dorada pendía de sus hombros, botas negras completaban el atuendo. Se había peinado el cabello hacía atrás. No sabía cómo sentirse, siempre se había sentido fuera de foco, en especial con Thor cerca de él.

Con lo que ninguno contaba era que en aquella velada conocerían a alguien que les cambiaría la vida para siempre.

Amora siempre había sobresalido por dos cosas: su magia y su belleza, razón por la cual comenzaban a llamarla "La Encantadora". Lorelei en cambio siempre había caminado a la sombra de su hermana, su cabello cobrizo le daba gran visibilidad entre los demás, pero nunca se había considerado tan hermosa como Amora, además de que a diferencia de la rubia, a ella le faltaba el carisma para desenvolverse en las relaciones sociales.

Al llegar a Asgard por la celebración del cumpleaños del padre de todo, ambas hermanas entraron al palacio completamente emocionadas y embelesadas por todo a su alrededor. El banquete había sido realmente opulento y toda la comida había estado sabrosa.

Pero había algo más que había llamado la atención de ambas hermanas. Los dioses príncipes. Amora en su actitud seductora llamo rápidamente la atención de Thor y después del banquete los dos habían bailado toda la noche.

Thor se había sentido fuertemente atraído por la hermosa y sensual rubia, cuyos ojos esmeraldas parecían embrujarlo. Se habían escapado en algún momento y compartieron fogosos besos escondidos tras la sombra de un pilar. Amora había caído en ese momento completamente enamorada del dios del trueno. Sin embargo, Thor no podía sentir por ella más que aquella febril pasión.

En otro lugar del palacio, Loki parecía aburrido por la exuberante fiesta, solo veía a los amigos de su hermano emborrachándose y coqueteando, Sif parecía buscar algo con la mirada, sin encontrarlo antes de volver a beber de su copa, Loki esperaba que ella estuviera lo suficientemente ebria para jugarle alguna bromilla.

-Si tanto te gusta invítala a bailar- dijo una voz a su lado. Loki dejo de prestarle atención a Sif y giro hacia su interlocutora.

La chica que lo había abordado era una joven pelirroja de lacio cabello y ojos verdosos, su nariz y pómulos estaban adornados con tenues pecas. Llevaba un vestido largo de seda color vino, que resaltaba su piel blanca.

-No deberías meterte en lo que no te importa- Respondió de manera socarrona el dios del caos.

-Solo presto un poco de ayuda.

-Nadie la pidió, además esa bruja no me gusta, solo tengo deseos de molestarla cuando este lo suficientemente borracha.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan? - Preguntó divertida la pelirroja.

-No sé, hacerle creer que soy mi hermano y tirarle un nido de arañas en el cabello tal vez. - Contesto Loki.

-¿Y si la haces tropezar sobre la jarra de vino? Su vestido blanco quedaría empapado. - Sugirió con malicia.

-Vaya que eres malvada…-Loki reparó en que no sabía su nombre. La muchacha comprendió he hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

-Lorelei, a sus servicios

-Loki Odínson. - Se presentó un galante Loki besándole el dorso de la mano.

-Créeme que lo se-Dijo Lorelei- No hay muchos Lokis por aquí.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar con naturalidad, olvidando a la pobre de Sif que se había quedado dormida en un sillón suspirando por Thor. Lorelei y Loki a diferencia de sus mayores no habían sucumbido a la tentación del placer carnal del otro, simplemente se habían perdido en la plática del otro.

Ambos cayeron bajo un hechizo distinto.

De ahí ambas hermanas comenzaban a frecuentar a los hermanos. Cada una por una razón distinta. Amora deseaba estar entre los brazos de Thor y Lorelei en la compañía de Loki.

Pero un día en específico el destino de ambas parejas cambió.

Loki estaba en una terraza almorzando con Lorelei, quien reía de sus ocurrencias. Cuando repentinamente Loki se quedó serio mirando a la muchacha. Ella se sonrojo ante el escudriño del joven dios.

-Lorelei quisiera pedir permiso para cortejarte. - La pelirroja miró a Loki sorprendida, sintiendo como si miles de mariposas le revolotearan el estómago y se abrían paso por cada terminación nerviosa.

-Eso debes pedírselo a mi padre- Dijo ella tímidamente.

-Quiero preguntarte primero a ti si aceptas mi cortejo.

Ella se sonrojo furiosamente y asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza, la emoción no la dejaba hablar.

En la recamara del dios del trueno, Amora intentaba retener las lágrimas. Thor prácticamente la había hecho a un lado. Ella no le había entregado su cuerpo, pero si su espíritu; y ahora el prácticamente le decía que no la quería por mojigata.

Amora hizo lo que nunca había hecho por la atención de un hombre: rogar. Pero Thor la ignoro y la dejo sola en la habitación con el alma hecha trizas. Pero de aquel dolor nacería la pura furia, aquella que se volvería en una obsesión con el claro objetivo de ver al dios del trueno suplicante por su amor.

De ahí todo había ido en popa para la joven pareja, que después de meses de cortejo se habían comprometido bajo la gracia de Freya que los miraba con absoluto cariño y creía que aquello era lo que su hijo necesitaba.

Loki y Lorelei comenzaban a llevar su relación más lejos, hasta que ambos se entregaron al otro una hermosa noche de otoño.

En invierno la noticia de la desaparición de Lorelei lleno todos los rincones de Asgard. La buscaron tres días, al tercero encontraron un vestido rasgado, sangre y un mechón de cabello color fuego en uno de los bosques cercanos al palacio.

Amora acuso a Loki de verse a escondidas con su hermana e incitarla a que se internara en los peligros del bosque. Loki se sentía devastado y culpable. Ahora entendía que ella había faltado a su cita al ser atacada y él solo pudo enojarse con ella por no estar ahí compartiendo calor.

Al final ningún cargo se había levantado contra su hermano y una barca fúnebre con algunas pertenencias de la chica, la lanzaron al mar y le habían prendido fuego. Todos cantaban, todos a excepción del joven príncipe que veía al fuego con mirada perdida.

Loki se había encerrado en una coraza que después lo llevaría a cometer demasiadas locuras.

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

Thor miró a su hermano nuevamente. Una pregunta vino a su mente cuando recordó la actitud de Darcy cuando le dijo el posible futuro de su hermano, esas lágrimas no eran de alivio, eran de algo más.

Acaso, ¿Se había enamorado Loki de Darcy?

En una hermosa habitación, con una pelirroja durmiente, una despampanante rubia hace su entrada resaltando el sonido de sus tacones.

-¿Qué hiciste desgraciada? - Preguntó a la mujer en estado de inconsciencia.

No hubo respuesta, mas la rubia sabía que su hermana había mandado un mensaje. Y en cuanto descubriera a quién se desharía de esa persona. No iba a permitir que nada arruinara sus planes.

* * *

 **Thor ya sospecha XD...**

 _ **Respuestas:**_

 _ **Alexiz tutsi: disculpa lo que he tardado en traerte el inicio de la segunda parte, para mi amora es un personaje complejo y adoro que sea la villana en este fic, me gusta escribir con ella de antagonista. Espero que este cap te haya gustado y no te haga llorar mucho aunque también este está triste.**_

 _ **Thought sparkle: Gracias por esperar, tuve un semestre de locos, pero volvi, ya entre a la escuela, pero acomode mi horario de tal manera que tengo más horas libres y he destinado cierto tiempo a escribir. Ya ves que situación está llevando Darcy, pero no te preocupes, todo mejorara… espero.**_

 _ **Skyler Streat: Bienvenida y que bueno que te gusta, tarde pero seguro. Te prometo no abandonarlo.**_

 _ **KCM: Aquí te dejo la continuación y espero que te guste.**_

 _ **GatitaNegra: gracias por tu review y que gusto que te haya gustado. A veces me gustaría tener más cuidado cuando posteo un capitulo y siempre veo los errores cuando ya lo publique. Voy a corregirlo lo mejor que pueda. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Mando agradecimientos a quienes me leen, me ponen Fav o Follow, o me dejan Review.**_

 _ **Los quiero a todos.**_

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Linnetask**_


	12. Levantarse

**Hola gente linda de FF, aquí con la novedad que no me tarde un milenio, pero bueno este fin estuve solita y mi alma, casi no tuve tarea y la que tengo me da flojera. Pero bueno, solo quería advertir que este capítulo esta escaso de Loki, pues vemos como enfrenta Darcy todas las problemáticas que trae encima.**

 **Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 ** _Capítulo 12: Levantarse_**

Darcy se removió con pereza, últimamente le costaba horrores despertar, había leído en internet que en el embarazo eran normales los cambios del ritmo del sueño, no se atrevía a ir a un médico real y había cambiado en extremo su dieta, ni siquiera le había dicho todavía a sus padres, no quería dejar a Loki como un desobligado, cuando este ni siquiera sabía su estado, "Ni sabrá" pensaba la morena.

Por mucho rato la idea de decir que fue una inseminación artificial le había llamado de sobremanera la atención. "Malditas comedias de los 80´s" gritaba internamente.

Se pasó la mano por el aun plano vientre, haciendo cuentas debería tener entr semanas de embarazo. Habían comenzado las náuseas y mareos. Tenía más apetito y un antojo tremendo por el café con leche, pero resistía este último después de leer que la cafeína podría afectar al bebé.

Suspiró mientas se sentaba en su cama, miró todo a su alrededor cayendo en cuenta que no quería que su hijo creciera en aquel ambiente. Tomó una decisión, finalmente tomaría las riendas de su vida. Se levantó con nuevos ánimos, hasta que llego el malestar matutino y tuvo que correr al baño.

 _Nueva York_

Thor se sentía mentalmente cansado, miró a Loki que seguía con ese gesto que parecía no mostrar nada, pero él conocía a su hermano y sabía que su mirada era de impotencia. Debía volver a Asgard en unos días, para llevárselo e interrogarlo allá.

Pues ya todo el equipo se había dado por vencido, esta vez ni siquiera Black Widow pudo sacarle una palabra, ella dijo que al parecer sus respuestas eran genuinas y que extrañamente el ego del dios se encontraba mermado por alguna razón.

De alguna manera se encontraban derrotados.

El dios del trueno volvió a cuestionarse si comunicarse con Darcy podía ser una buena idea, él estaba seguro que aun llevándoselo a Asgard, las posibilidades de encontrar respuestas eran nulas. Darcy seguía siendo una pista.

Thor se decidió entonces a hablar con la humana.

 _Santa Fe_

Darcy se sentó frente a sus padres con una taza de té. Ellos la miraban expectantes, ella respiró hondo y repasando su discurso mental ya que decidió decirles parte de la verdad.

-¿Recuerdan a Tom? - Ambos asintieron ansiosos - Bien, pues después del viaje familiar se quedó en mi departamento unos días, mientras esperaba a su hermano para irse juntos a Inglaterra. - Explicó intentando que la voz no le temblara. - La química entre nosotros era buena, y una cosa llevó a la otra…- dijo incomoda. - Y pues hace poco me entere que estoy esperando un bebé - terminó en un susurro.

Sus padres pasaron por toda clase de sentimientos antes de mirarse entre preocupados y enojados.

-Oh Darcy, ¿No usaron protección? - Interrogó su madre.

-Yo me confié de las pastillas. - Confesó.

\- ¿Y dónde está él? - Preguntó su padre molesto.

Los ojos de Darcy se empañaron.

-Sufrió un accidente cuando se dirigía al aeropuerto- Mintió -No sobrevivió.

Sus padres la miraron acongojados.

-¿Te despidieron del trabajo por el embarazo? - Cuestionó su madre.

-No, me entere luego. - Respondió Darcy con voz quebrada y limpiándose las lágrimas. - Por eso me vieron tan decaída, quizá no éramos nada, pero fue al menos un poco especial.

-Darcy, creo que fue más que especial. - Exclamó su madre al ver su estado.

-Me siento tan sola- dijo ella rompiendo en llanto, su madre se apresuró a levantarse y rodearla con sus brazos.

\- Ya mi cielo- Consoló la mujer acariciándole el cabello maternalmente. -Podremos con esto, un bebé es una hermosa bendición.

Ella se deshizo en llanto en brazos de sus padres.

 _Nueva York_

Thor preparó sus cosas y con ayuda de Tony Stark, que era el único al que confío sus sospechas y partieron con dirección a Santa Fe.

-Espero equivocarme- Dijo Thor.

-Yo espero encontrar algo, no me gusta dejar a Elsa en mi torre.

-¿Quién es Elsa? - Cuestiono el dios.

-Olvídalo- dijo el multimillonario.

 _Santa Fe_

Darcy a pesar de su renuencia acudió a un doctor, quien le dijo que todo estaba bien en su embarazo, le recomendó vitaminas, una dieta sana y ejercicio de bajo impacto. Le hicieron una sonografía, ahí como un frijolito se encontraba su hijo.

Aún era pequeñito, el doctor le confirmo que tenía diez semanas. Y después de agradecer y agendar una nueva cita, salió del consultorio.

Se dirigió de buen humor a casa de sus padres, mirando de vez sobre de la clínica que contenía las primeras fotos de su bebé. Sonrió y se llevó una mano a su vientre plano. Le emocionaba sobremanera ser madre. No sabía porque, pues nunca se había puesto a pensar en ser madre, de niña ni le gustaban las muñecas.

Volvió a sonreír, debía admitir que estaba asustada, pero su hijo a pesar de no ser planeado, era de la persona que Darcy quería, después de todo, ella había logrado desarrollar sentimientos por Loki.

Estacionó en la cochera y se dedicaría a hacer la cena, mientras sus padres llegaban, bajo del auto, con algunas bolsas en manos y el sobre sujeto con los dientes. Estaba haciendo malabares para abrir la puerta, cuando una mano le ayudó en la tarea de colocar las llaves en la cerradura.

Darcy abrió la boca y tiró el sobre, que fue atrapado en el aire por una mano distinta. Ahí frente a ella se encontraban el dios del trueno y el dueño de la Torre Stark.

-Hola Darcy- Saludo el dios.

-Señorita Lewis me alegra verla bien- Dijo el hombre.

-Que sorpresa- Exclamó ella, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

\- Pues estamos aquí como embajadores de la fundación Stark, para ver si podíamos ayudarla en algo.

\- Pues debe ser un honor tener al dueño de dicha fundación en mi casa- El tono sarcástico no pasó desapercibido para Ironman.

\- No es cualquier persona, señorita Darcy- Rebatió él y ella se tensó- Es amiga del grandulón éste y que ha insistido mucho en ver como esta.

-Espero no molestar- Dijo Thor. Darcy se compadeció de sus buenas intenciones y bajo la guardia.

-Claro que no- Y abriendo la puerta les invito a pasar- Entren.

Pasaron a la modesta, pero impecable casa de los Lewis, pintada en colores neutros, y la decoración comprendía muebles de caoba y adornos en gris o verde. Un gusto bastante pulcro, pasaron al comedor y Darcy les invito a sentarse, ella dejo las compras en la cocina y solo entonces recordó que el sobre sin sellar estaba en manos de Thor.

Controlando a duras penas su nerviosismo, sirvió limonada en vasos de vidrio y los llevó a la mesa, Thor había dejado el sobre en esta y le sonreía bonachón, Darcy forzó una sonrisa.

-Como podrán ver, estoy en perfecto estado- Dijo ella, intentando no sonar ansiosa.

-Pues según los datos que conseguí- Debatió Tony- Se encuentra actualmente desempleada y no acudió a ningún tipo de ayuda psiquiátrica o psicológica, cosa que se hubiera esperado de una mujer que fue tenida como rehén por un mes.

Darcy se tensó, sintió el impulso de acariciarse el vientre para sentir fuerza, pero apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

-Yo creí, que venir con mi familia, saber que están bien me ayudaría, y la verdad así fue. Tengo trabajo en el almacén de mis padres y pronto volveré a buscar entrevistas. Solo estoy tomándome un tiempo.

A pesar de lucir relajada, el semblante y la voz le temblaban de vez en cuando y ello no pasó desapercibido por el genio.

-Me alegra saberlo- Dijo él, tanteando el terreno -De hecho, que tal si te ofrezco un puesto en mi empresa, hay vacantes para el área administrativa y Pepper necesita una asistente. Te ofrecería alojamiento, transporte y un buen sueldo.

Darcy no supo que contestar, podría ser la oportunidad de su vida. Estuvo a punto de saltar y gritar que sí, pero recordó al bebé. Tenía pensado pasar desapercibida, y viendo a Thor en su mesa, intuía que Loki seguía en la tierra y posiblemente en la Torre.

-Me temo que debo rechazarlo- Dijo ella con todo su pesar, pero el bebé era primero.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo es posible rechazar una oferta como esa?

-Pues- Pensó en una excusa, últimamente se estaba haciendo buena en ello- quisiera estar cerca de mi familia, es una gran oferta, pero me queda demasiado lejos.

-Vaya, es una lástima- Dijo el millonario.

Thor que hasta el momento se había quedado al margen, miró extrañado la actitud de Darcy, suspiró, quizá si fueron solo imaginaciones suyas. Miró el sobre y se lo tendió a Darcy que lo miró alarmada, ella lo tomó, pero al hacerlo, no se fijó que lo había agarrado del fondo por el peso se inclinó, tirando su contenido en la mesa.

Miro horrorizada como las fotos grises quedaban regadas a la vista de ambos hombres, Thor no parecía comprender, pero Tony claramente leyó el apellido de ella en el borde de una imagen, la tomó con su mano y la miró interrogante.

Darcy atinó a llorar.

-Estas embarazada- Dictaminó él.

Thor la miró ensanchando los ojos.

-¿Es de Loki? -Preguntó el dios, Darcy no contesto, pero el aumento de su llanto le confirmó aquello.

-¿Te obligó? - Preguntó Tony seriamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza, el nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar. Ambos lo comprendieron. Algo había ocurrido entre ellos.

-Me temo que nos debes una respuesta- Dijo Tony.

Darcy se limpió las lágrimas, aclaró su garganta y comenzó a relatarles cómo y cuando ocurrió. Como lo encontró, sus intentos por delatarlo, los sueños, el ataque, su extraña relación y por último la aprehensión del dios.

Entre lágrimas termino de relatar y ambos se miraron contrariados.

-Me temo Darcy, que tendrás que aceptar la oferta que te hice. - Resolvió finalmente el Stark.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó ella confundida.

-Es lógico pensar que no eres cómplice real, pero que justamente tú lo hayas encontrado es demasiada coincidencia. Y si quién lo puso ahí, quiere a Loki, posiblemente quiera a su vástago también.

Darcy comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Se levantó tempestuosamente de la silla, pensar en que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a su bebé le estaba afectando. Sintió lejanas las voces de ambos hombres mientras todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y se volvía negro.

Darcy se despidió de sus padres, el jet privado los esperaba. Les dijo que se cuidaría y que les mantendría informados todo sobre ella y su nieto. Con un último abrazo de su madre y recordándole que aquella gran oportunidad era lo mejor para ella y el bebé, económicamente hablando; además del seguro médico.

Subió la rampa, agitando el brazo, diciéndoles adiós.

Había salido de la casilla de inicio.

El avión era realmente lujoso, se sentó en uno de los cómodos asientos. La azafata le ofreció una bebida sin alcohol y ella la bebió sin mucho entusiasmo, no le había dirigido la palabra a ninguno de sus acompañantes, además de las necesarias, no se sentía con ánimos de discutir y menos con Thor.

Al menos ahora tenía seguridad para su hijo. "Estaremos bien" pensó "Y estaremos cerca de tu padre". Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Thor por su parte miraba a la pobre mujer, Darcy siempre le había inspirado la ternura de una hermana menor, ahora ella estaba ahí siendo indirectamente eso, él se encargaría de velar por el bienestar de ambos, se lo debía a Loki. Ya que aunque no habían tenido la mejor relación fraternal, lo que había hecho su padre y lo de Lorelei lo habían destrozado. Debió haber estado ahí para apoyarlo, en vez de hacerlo a un lado por no ser igual de bruto que él y sus amigos.

Tantas cosas que se pudieron evitar.

Se preguntó qué clase de reacción tendría Loki cuando se enterara, si es que lo hacía, pues Darcy había pedido completa discreción en cuanto al tema. Solo pocos sabrían la identidad del padre, eso excluía a Loki. Thor sopesaba si era mejor enviarlo de vuelta a Asgard, intentar reformarlo allá.

El jet aterrizó en el área VIP del aeropuerto, Darcy bajo desganada, siendo ayudada por Thor a pesar de la renuencia de la chica a aceptar la ayuda. Abajo les esperaba una pequeña comitiva, con parte de los vengadores, Jane y el Dr Selvig.

Darcy se dejó abrazar por sus amigos y saludo a los vengadores que ya había conocido durante los interrogatorios. Jane animada la condujo por el aeropuerto a la zona donde le esperaba su transporte, de ahí pasarían al departamento que habían dispuesto para ella.

El edificio era inmenso, Jane indico el piso 10 en los botones del elevador, llegaron al vestíbulo entre pláticas sobre decoración, Jane no era experta, pues siempre había llevado un estilo de vida básico, Darcy abrió la puerta del departamento que le indico Jane y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Era tres veces más grande que su departamento en Nuevo México, la espaciosa sala con dos enormes sofás azul grisáceo, con cojines guindas y grises, las mesitas eran de cristal y había una alfombra felpuda color hueso. Había un enorme televisor de pantalla plana y un minibar, Darcy dejo las maletas en la entrada y se dirigió a ver por todo el lugar. La cocina se encontraba totalmente cromada, los utensilios tenían colores vivos. Una moderna isleta de mármol con bancos altos fungía de comedor.

La habitación principal tenía una cama _King size_ , con una colcha color berenjena y almohadas negras. Tenía un espacioso armario con las paredes de espejo y pequeñas luces blancas completaban la iluminación, había un peinador y un pequeño escritorio.

El baño privado era espacioso, con una tina, ducha y sanitario blancos, los adornos se encontraban en negro.

El otro baño era más chico pero no menos elegante, este era enteramente blanco. La segunda habitación era más pequeña, pintada de color arena, con la colcha café y los muebles en color crema.

Tenía un armario y una cajonera. Aquella habitación sería perfecta para el bebé.

Darcy se llevó inconscientemente la mano al vientre y sonrió, al menos ahora podía ver el esbozo de un futuro.

En su celda en la Torre Stark, Loki meditaba, buscaba la manera de salir de ahí, encontrar a Darcy y huir de todos. Pero primero tenía que deshacerse de la Encantadora. La venganza era un juego que podían jugar más de uno. Amora le pagaría el haberle separado de Darcy, aun cuando ella había sido quien los unió.

 **Chan-chan-chan.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, estrellita dorada a quién haya entendido la referencia de Elsa XD.**

 **Creo que Thor me quedó Ooc, pero era necesario. Jane aún no sabe del embarazo, ni del padre, en el próximo cap. veremos su reacción.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Alexiz tutsi : Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y créeme yo también me emociono por Darcy, de hecho había estado a punto de no dejarla embarazada, pero desde que planee la historia quería darle ese giro. Me agrada que sea aceptada la idea. Saludos.**

 **YazminBT : me alegra que te guste el fic, espero actualizar más seguido y por el momento aquí te dejo este cap., aun no hay reencuentro, pero será pronto y seguramente épico. Saludos.**

 **ItzelTT : Claro que lo termino, se ha vuelto una meta personal y te aseguro que no está en mis panes dejarlo abandonado, tendrás que tener poquita paciencia para ver la resolución. Aún falta un montón por contar. Saludos.**

 **Nuevamente agradezco a quienes me dejan review, le dan seguir o favorito, tienen un lugar en mi corazoncito de pajarito.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Besos.**

 **Linnetask**


	13. Desencuentros

_**MIL DISCULAS (Aunque no fue realmente mi culpa)**_

 ** _Como había tenido problemas anteriormente subiendo el documento de word, decidí subirlo por CopyPaste, no sabia que se iba a poner así, y eso que lo edite antes de subirlo._**

 ** _Bueno les dejo el capitulo._**

Capítulo 13:

Jane la miraba desconcertada, pero en un arranque de rabia luego de escuchar el resumen de la historia de Darcy, la astrofísica se levantó de la mesa y golpeó con ambas palmas abiertas la mesa.

-¡Darcy!¡Él debió meterte algo en la cabeza!

Darcy suspiró agotada, no podía creer que su amiga siguiera tan cerrada, y eso que aún no le había dicho nada del embarazo.

-Jane- Intentó convencer civilizadamente- No tiene magia, las cosas sucedieron porque sí, obviamente solo fui una distracción para él, pero yo si siento algo por él.

Jane la miró sin comprender totalmente y volvió a sentarse.

-Darcy, yo vi cómo te uso de escudo, iba a cortarte el cuello.- Refutó Jane y Darcy por inercia se llevó la mano a la zona del cuello antes herida.

-Yo sé que se vio muy maldito- Defendió de nueva cuenta -Pero mientras vivimos juntos no me hizo daño, él incluso me salvo de una posible violación.

Fue el turno de la científica para suspirar, Darcy parecía haberse perdido, Loki era de los malos, intentó matar a Thor y conquistar la tierra. Cómo esperaba que confiara en lo que ella le decía, si era ben sabido que era un manipulador de primera.

-Jane- Rogó Darcy- No te pido que lo veas como alguien bueno, solo no lo satanices, debajo de esa maldad que usa de coraza, hay alguien que también siente y sufre. Lo sé, porque pude ver su lado más "humano". Y porque necesito que me apoyes, más ahora que no debo pensar solo en mí.

Jane miro el gesto de Darcy de llevarse la mano al vientre y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ahora solo debo salir adelante por mí y por el bebé.- Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Vas a decirle?- Preguntó Jane. -¿Por eso estás aquí?

Darcy negó con la cabeza, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, tomó aire en un intento de detener las lágrimas, luego contestó.

-No voy a decirle nada, él dejó muy en claro que no había nada entre nosotros y no puedo arriesgarme a que me haga algo malo, yo criare al niño sola, estoy aquí porque Tony Stark me ofreció un buen empleó como asistente de la señorita Potts. Necesitare dinero ahora que el bebé nazca.

Jane la miró comprensiva, seguramente ella haría lo mismo de encontrarse en una situación similar.

-Entonces cuentas con todo mi apoyo- exclamó Jane.

Después de terminar su comida y sin pendientes, pues era domingo, Jane acompañó a su amiga a comprar algunas cosillas que le harían falta en el futuro, pues aunque Darcy aún no terminaba el primer trimestre, el ir de compras por cosas de su bebé probablemente la animaría. La científica no había pasado por alto las enormes ojeras que Darcy intentaba ocultar con maquillaje.

También estaba delgada, cuando preguntó, Darcy dijo que era por los vómitos. Jane solo le creyó la mitad. Sus ojos no mostraban esa chispa que la caracterizaba y evidentemente ya no hablaba tanto como cuando la conoció. Jane se preguntó si la separación de Loki y su amiga la había afectado más de lo que ella quería admitir. Quizá Darcy si se había enamorado de aquel villano.

* * *

En su celda, Loki miraba el techo de esta, esperaba que algún rayo inspirador cruzara su mente, había tenido un sueño extraño, no recordaba muy bien los eventos, pero estaba seguro de que Darcy había estado presente. Esperaba que estuviera bien, no se fiaba mucho de la palabra de Amora, pero sí de la de Thor quien el otro día había hecho un comentario a modo de reprimenda, donde le había dicho que agradeciera que la joven estaba sana y salva o se encontraría en muchos problemas.

Internamente agradecía aquello.

Cerró los ojos, pues le escocían, culpó a las luces fluorescentes y no al recuerdo de Darcy. Escuchó que le pasaban la bandeja con comida, no abrió los ojos para ver al guardia en turno, solo que no esperaba escuchar la voz de Thor.

-Deberías comer- Recomendó.

-¿Para alargar más el sufrimiento?- Respondió él sarcástico, con los ojos aun cerrados.

-¿Ahora intentas morirte de hambre?- Preguntó irónico el dios del trueno.

-Ese no es tu problema- Bramó Loki, poniéndose de pie estrepitosamente para enfrentar a su "hermano" -Nunca ha sido tu maldito problema.

Thor solo lo miró serenamente, no quería evidenciar que le dolía verlo así, delgado, ojeroso y con los ojos rojos de tanto retener las lágrimas.

-Bueno solo bajaba para decirte que la chica a la que atacaste está aquí.- Thor tanteó el terreno, Loki rápidamente se pegó al material transparente de su celda, intentando ver detrás de la musculatura del rubio. -Trabajará en el edificio- Reveló.

-¿Y por qué tendría que interesarme?- Cuestionó Loki tratando sin lograrlo de restarle importancia.

-Eso mismo quiero averiguar- dijo Thor y cambio a un tono amenazante -Esa mujer es mi amiga y quiero saber porque era tu rehén.

"¡Es mi mujer!" pensó Loki encolerizado, tenía demasiadas ganas de restregárselo en la cara.

-No le hice nada- Dijo en tono despectivo- No es muy mi tipo. Solo que ella tuvo el infortunio de ser la primera persona con la que me topé al caer en este horrible mundo.

Thor se quedó en silencio un momento, analizando a su hermano.

-Pronto te devolveremos a Asgard- Informó- Ya no hay nada que nos interese de ti, ya han preparado otra celda distinta para ti allá, se tomaran todas las precauciones.

-Vaya, pero si me esperan con guirnaldas de flores- Exclamó en un tono sarcástico y haciendo gestos de exagerada teatralidad. Entre más rápido este lejos de este repulsivo planeta mejor.

Thor no dijo nada más y se retiró, volviendo a dejar a Loki sólo con sus pensamientos, casi podía jurar que era capaz de oler el perfume a gardenias que le gustaba usar a Darcy, ese que era más fuerte en la curva de su cuello y detrás de las orejas. Soltó un gruñido de frustración. Esperaba que Thor lo sacara de Midgard antes de que Amora se enterara.

* * *

Darcy permanecía detrás de la puerta donde Thor le había dicho que esperara, no le permitían ver a Loki y aquello era lo más lejos que podía ir, escuchaba la conversación y cada palabra era una puñalada sobre su herido corazón. Era verdad que Loki no había sentido nada por ella. Recordaba la vez que lo vio convertido en Jotún y como en ese intimo momento estaba segura de que él había demostrado un poco de afecto.

Aun recordaba el tacto de sus manos siempre firme, pero nunca violento. Su cuerpo tembló ante el tortuoso recuerdo.

Thor salió y observo el semblante destrozado de la chica.

-Estoy seguro de que miente intentó tranquilizar- Comenzó a buscarte apenas te mencione.

-No lo defiendas Thor- Susurró ella, pues le fallaba la voz -Solo baje porque soy masoquista.

"No, estás aquí porque le quieres" pensó Thor "Y él no se defendió porque te quiere". Aquello no podía ser más complicado.

* * *

Frigga caminó hasta el inicio del Bifrost, Heimdall seguía con la vista fija en el infinito, hizo una reverencia al percatarse de la presencia de su reina.

-Majestad, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?- Preguntó el guardián.

-Tengo una duda Heimdall -contestó la reina antes de cuestionar- ¿Aun no puedes ver a Loki, a pesar de saber dónde está?

-No su majestad, algo impide que sea capaz de observar a Loki.

La reina se veía afligida, agradeció al guardián y se dispuso a volver al palacio. Unos días antes, Lorelei antigua prometida de Loki había aparecido en sus sueños y le había entregado un bebé Jotún, con los ojos rojos y la piel azulina. Le recordó tanto a Loki cuando Odín se lo entregó. La pelirroja solo había exclamado un ayúdame antes de desaparecer.

Frigga no sabía cómo interpretar aquello. Qué tal que Loki se encontrara en peligro, no que fuera él el peligro real. Frunció el ceño, quizá alguien sacó a un Loki sin habilidades de su prisión para hacerle daño. Apresuró su paso, buscó a Odín para decirle sus dudas. Pero el padre de todo se mostraba reacio a creerle, Loki no tenía antecedentes intachables y aun no podían descartar que se tratase de algún truco.

Pero a la diosa de los cielos algo le aprisionaba el corazón, como si previera que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Su instinto materno se lo decía, si le dolía lo que había hecho su hijo, pero no podía aborrecerlo de ninguna forma, lo había criado y le había enseñado muchísimas cosas. Y si Odín hacía oídos sordos a sus sospechas, ella misma iría a ver al meno su hijo.

Así que con un pequeño bolso de viaje y después de pedirle a Thor que fuera a recogerla, espero a que su hijo le avisara que estaba en el sitio y le ordenó a Heimdall que abriera el puente para ir a Midgard. El guardián, aunque sorprendido, no se negó a la orden de su reina.

Frigga no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había bajado, los humanos que les rendían culto hacía mucho que habían desaparecido y ya ninguno solicitaba su presencia en Midgard.

Al llegar a aquel mundo, sintió el viento caliente del desierto de Nuevo México rozar su cara, sabía que aquel era el punto más cercano de donde estaba Loki. Thor la recibió con los brazos abiertos, aunque anonadado de que su madre se encontrara en Midgard.

-Llévame con tu hermano- Pidió ella luego de los saludos iniciales.

* * *

Thor, mientras se dirigían a Nueva York en un jet, Thor no sabía cómo abordar el tema del embarazo de Darcy. Finalmente decidió hablarle de Darcy y dejar que ella le hablara del bebé. Esperó a hasta que se encontraran solos en el apartamento que compartía con Jane. Ella aun no salía del trabajo, por lo que tenía un buen tiempo para hablar. Si Frigga se había impresionado con la ciudad no lo demostró.

-Ya cuéntamelo Thor- Inicio Frigga -Te conozco y sé que quieres decirme algo, -dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla del comedor.

-Así es- Comenzó- Madre tengo que hablar de los eventos que ocurrieron desde que Loki cayó aquí.

Y le contó a su madre, parte de los hechos que logró sacarle a Loki, algunos contados por Darcy y los que él presenció durante todo el rato.

-Y esta joven, Darcy, ¿Puedo Hablar con ella?- Preguntó Frigga.

-Ya le dije a Jane que la trajera para acá.

-¿Y a tu hermano?

-Lo podrás ver esta noche. Madre -Ahora fue el turno de Thor para preguntar -¿Qué es exactamente a lo que viniste?

Frigga suspiro antes de contarle a su hijo mayor sobre sus inquietudes. Thor aún estaba sopesando las palabras dichas por su madre cuando escuchó el característico sonido de las llaves al abrir el cerrojo de la puerta.

Ingresaron al inmueble las dos mujeres que esperaban, Thor primero presentó a Jane a su madre, que se mostró encantada de conocerla, y luego le presentó a Darcy, Frigga encontró a la mujer encantadora, aunque su mirada demostraba tristeza, encontró las palabras de Thor ciertas, Darcy se había enamorado del menor de sus hijos.

-Un gusto conocerte- Dijo Frigga tomando una de las manos de Darcy entre las suyas.

-El gusto es mío- Respondió Darcy cortés y sinceramente.

Jane puso agua a calentar para ofrecerle té a la madre de su novio, conocer a su suegra la tenía ligeramente (muy) nerviosa. Darcy por iniciativa de Thor se sentó frente a la diosa. El Dios se excusó, diciendo que le ayudaría a Jane y dejo a ambas para que hablaran un poco más privado.

-Thor me ha contado un poco de lo que has pasado con Loki, y créeme cuando te digo que lamento mucho si te ha hecho daño.

-Ya no importa- Contestó Darcy serenamente. -Señora, solo quería decirle que no odio a Loki por lo que ha sucedido.

-Cualquier cosa que desees puedes contar conmigo- ofreció la diosa.

-Me ha dicho Thor que pronto lo llevaran a Asgard- la voz de Darcy se quebró y un par de lágrimas hicieron presencia -Solo quiero pedirle que lo cuide.

A Frigga se le partió el corazón al ver el sufrimiento de Darcy, así que se levantó para abrazarla, pero al hacerlo, pudo sentir algo, cosa que había aprendido a apreciar gracias a Freya, sostuvo la cara de Darcy entre sus manos y busco ese brillo en sus ojos. Lo encontró a pesar de las lágrimas. Se cubrió la boca con las manos y después de la impresión inicial le preguntó:

-¿Esperas un hijo de Loki?

Darcy se sorprendió, pero no quería mentirle así que asintió. Frigga le acarició el cabello.

-Vallamos las dos a hablar con él- dijo la diosa.

-No quiero decirle- Suplicó temerosa Darcy.

-Si él lo sabe, quizá pueda revelar que es lo que le aqueja, Darcy alguien sacó a Loki de una prisión, no tiene poderes, ese alguien puede lastimarlo -Explicó y luego agregó Niña,- ¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que él esté intentando protegerte alejándose de ti?

Darcy parpadeo comprendiendo esa posibilidad ¿Loki podría sentir algo por ella? Se puso de pie y le iba a pedir a Thor que las llevara a la Torre Stark, pero al ingresar a la cocina, el semblante de Thor no le dijo nada bueno, tenía el celular de Jane pegado a la oreja, la miró y le devolvió el aparato a su novia antes de informarle a la morena:

-Loki ha desaparecido de su celda.

El mundo de Darcy volvió a desmoronarse.

* * *

 ** _Espero que haya sido de su agrado._**

 _ **Me** **odian** **?**_

 ** _Algún_** ** _review?_**

 _ **Karlicm: Gracias por tu comentario, pero me temo que** **tendrás** **que esperar por la reacción de Loki.**_

 _ **Dohriak: Estrellita dorada para ti, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y pues** **también** **te dejo en suspenso en este capítulo.**_

 _ **Alexiz Tutsi: si, parece que me ensaño con Darcy, pero te aseguro que pronto mejorara.**_

 _ **ESPERO NO VOLVER A TENER QUE SUFRIR POR POSTEAR CAPITULOS,** **ALGÚN** **SER PODEROSO NO QUERIA QUE POSTEARA ESTO.**_

 _ **Sin más los dejo hasta la** **próxima** **.**_

 ** _Besos._**


	14. Reminiscencia

**Sinceramente me disculpó por la tardanza, para no hacerles largo el cuento no me sentía con ánimos por varias razones.**

 **Intentare terminar el fic este año. Esa es mi meta, pues sinceramente el próximo año me será imposible.**

Capítulo 14: Reminiscencia

Frigga se despedía de Thor, no importaba cuanto insistiera en que quería quedarse y buscar a Loki debajo de cada piedra de ser necesario, el dios del trueno la había convencido de que no había mucho por hacer, solo confiar en que Loki aparecería pronto.

—Cuida mucho de Darcy y del bebé— Rogó por enésima vez —Si algo pasa no dudes en informarme, Thor recuerda que tu hermano es un Jotun y que no sabemos si Darcy saldrá ilesa del parto.

—Confiemos en que todo resulte bien y cualquier cosa podrás saberlo con Heimdall.

—No, al igual que con Loki, Heimdall nunca pudo observar a la mujer.

Thor se sorprendió por aquella revelación. No comentó nada, pero entendió la preocupación de su madre, quizá era porque ella convivía con Loki, o por llevar a su hijo, con esa nueva información Thor se comprometía a salvaguardar el bienestar de la morena.

* * *

Darcy se encontraba con las manos apoyadas en el lavabo, las náuseas iban y venían, cada vez con menos frecuencia, pero parecía que siempre igual de violentas. Dejo que el mareo pasara, abrió el grifo con agua fría y al empaparse la cara el malestar menguó.

Suspiro, se incorporó, se secó la cara con una toalla de papel y se recolocó las gafas. Salió del tocador, se sentó frente al escritorio y volvió a su trabajo.

A las seis en punto había terminado todo en la oficina y le habían dejado salir antes, ella sabía que también tenían en cuenta su estado y lo agradecia. No había engordado como esperaba, tomaba complementos alimenticios y tenían bajo vigilancia su depresión, para que no fuese a dejar de comer nuevamente, ella intentaba esforzarse, pero cómo le explicó la doctora, su mente era en aquel momento su peor enemigo.

Darcy lo comprendió cuando se levantaba en la madrugada, acosada por terribles pesadillas, entonces lloraba hasta quedarse dormida otra vez.

Salió de la torre, chocando accidentalmente con la secretaria de Jane, Darcy se disculpó por ir en las nubes y la rubia le dijo que no pasaba nada con una sonrisa amable.

Decidió caminar un poco, unas cuantas manzanas antes de tomar un taxi al departamento, sentía sus piernas un poco agarrotadas y quería ejercitarlas un poco. El sonido propio de Nueva York la envolvía, aunque ella se sumía en sus pensamientos, escuchando por los auriculares el ritmo de una canción de moda que había salido aleatoriamente en una lista que seleccionó al azar en una plataforma de música.

Extrañaba buscar música, libros, películas y algún que otro videojuego. No recordaba cuando era que había hecho alguna actividad tan mundana como ir a un centro comercial y comprar algo que no fueran artículos de bebé. No es qué le desagradara, pero en ocasiones sentía que se perdía.

El característico aroma del café la hizo detenerse, miró a su derecha, había una librería con cafetería incluida, maldijo internamente ya haber bebido las dosis de cafeína que le permitía la ginecóloga. Un pastelito de chocolate con crema batida y una apetecible fresa roja la convencieron de entrar al local. Le mandó un mensaje a Jane mientras la atendían, diciéndole que se quedaría un rato en una cafetería, que estaría en contacto.

En aquello quedaba implícito que quería estar sola. Realizó su pedido y ocupo la silla de una mesita para dos personas.

Vagó su vista por los títulos que exhibían los lomos de los libros más próximos. La dependienta llegó con su taza de té verde con cítricos y el pastelito seductor. Mientras saboreaba el chocolate y la crema, un sonido la hizo voltear a su celular. Un "Okey" por parte de Jane, seguido de un "Cuídate, cualquier cosa llámame".

Mientras se concentraba en escribir una respuesta, la campanita de la puerta sonó y Darcy por inercia miró a quién entro. Era una mujer hermosa, no hermosa era quedarse corta, era una mujer divina. De curvas perfectas, sin exageración, con un porte elegante en cada paso que daba hacía el interior del local. Darcy considero que se movía como un felino salvaje a punto de capturar su presa.

Era de piel blanca, con el cabello negro y largo que le llegaba a la cintura, Darcy se preguntó qué productos capilares usaba para que el cabello luciera así de perfecto, aunque todos sus rasgos resaltaban por la profundidad de su mirada verde esmeralda. Su rostro era armónico y delgado, sin considerarse huesudo.

Darcy volvió a preguntarse si no estaría frente a una actriz o modelo famosa.

La escuchó pedir, con una voz segura y melodiosa, un té de jazmín. Procedió a sentarse en una mesa próxima a Darcy. No supo porque, pero la presencia de esa desconocida le resultaba realmente atrayente. Se sonrojó y se concentró en terminarse su pastelito.

—Disculpa— La escuchó solicitarle, Darcy se giró para observarla— ¿Podrías prestarme un tu celular para mandar un mensaje? He perdido el mío.

Darcy asintió y la chica se paró de su sitio y se sentó junto a ella. Darcy sintió que se sonrojaba aún más, por sentirla tan cerca, aunque una familiar sensación se instaló en su interior. Le abrió la mensajería y le tendió el celular.

La mujer escribió algo rápidamente, mientras la encargada le servía el té, le agradeció y le tendió el teléfono de vuelta, Darcy iba a apagar la pantalla, pero sintió la mano de la desconocida, deteniéndola, "Léelo" leyó en sus labios. Se quedó un minuto paralizada, pues la mano fría de ella le recordó intensamente a Loki.

Darcy bajo la vista a la pantalla del celular, que se había bloqueado, la extraña libero su mano y le observaba serena mientras bebía de su taza. Desbloqueó el aparato y leyó el mensaje.

"Soy Loki"

Pasó su vista de la pantalla táctil al rostro frente ella, que la miraba con expectación.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó, sintió un nudo atravesarse en la garganta. Si era una broma, mataría a quien se hubiese atrevido a burlarse de su dolor.

Pero la desconocida, se desprendió de su saco negro, la blusa verde que traía debajo era de manga corta, se subió completamente la manga izquierda, revelando una cicatriz que ella conocía demasiado bien, una por la que ella había pasados sus dedos.

— ¿Por qué?

La mujer bebió de su té antes de responderle.

—Necesitaba verte.

—No— Exclamó Darcy subiendo levemente la voz— ¿Por qué te empeñas en herirme?

Tomó sus cosas, dejo la paga y una generosa propina, ya que no quería esperar a que le devolvieran el cambió. Salió del local, las lágrimas le empañaban la vista pero seguía caminando. Sintió que alguien la detenía por el hombro, seguido del sonido furioso del claxon, no se había dado cuenta que estaba a punto de cruzar una calle concurrida con el semáforo en verde.

— ¿Qué acaso quieres matarte? — Gritó la voz femenina de Loki.

— Eso a ti no te interesa.

—Cómo eres testaruda— Recriminó él/ella sujetándola por los hombros. —Entiende que lo hice por ti, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si te considerasen mi cómplice? —Darcy comenzó a sollozar, Loki la abrazó. —Vayamos a otro sitio.

Caminaron hasta un hotel, ambos en silencio, Loki pasó directamente al elevador, seguido de Darcy. El incómodo silencio seguía ahí.

Pararon en la planta 10, Loki la guio hasta una de las habitaciones.

Apenas cerraron la puerta, él cambio su apariencia, para ser de nuevo el Loki masculino que Darcy conocía. La abrazó, como si hubiese añorado aquello. Darcy se dejó abrazar, pero ella no correspondía. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

— Me alegró que estés bien— Dijo él.

Darcy sintió que las piernas le fallaban y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, Loki le siguió. Sintió como él le quitaba las gafas y comenzaba a limpiarle las lágrimas, sentía los pulgares fríos recorrer su rostro borrando aquel rastro salado.

Los dedos fueron remplazados por los labios.

Darcy se perdió en la sensación de los labios contrarios sobre su rostro, finalmente él la beso en los labios, de manera suave, "Cómo si no quisiera hacerme daño" Pensó con ironía.

Ella dio el siguiente paso, por fin abrazándolo, buscando profundizar el beso. Loki no se hizo del rogar, y aceptó el tacto. Cuando se separaron a Darcy le brillaban los ojos extasiados, Loki deseo retener esa imagen en su memoria por toda la eternidad.

Se pusieron de pie, y después de besarse, se dirigieron a la cama.

Loki la desnudo lentamente, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con él. Loki noto algunos cambios en la morena, sus muslos y caderas se habían ensanchado, los pechos se veían hinchados, aunque había le había adelgazado la cara y los brazos. Pero nada la hacía ver menos atractiva.

Se recorrieron mutuamente, redescubriéndose, con ansiada añoranza, cuando él se hundió en la suavidad de su vientre, la sintió tan distinta y tan familiar, la hizo gritar su nombre, la sintió rasguñarle y morderle, aquella tortura erótica que le recordaba lo mucho que la había hecho sufrir.

La sintió arquearse de placer. No aguanto más, sintiéndose a su merced, se descargó dentro de ella.

Ella temblaba febril. Procedió Loki entonces a besarle la frente, antes de abandonar la unión de ambos, entrelazaron las manos.

—Supongo que es un adiós. — Dijo Darcy serena, aunque con tristeza en su voz.

— ¿En serio crees que te dejare de nuevo? — Preguntó él escéptico.

— No lo entiendes— Dijo ella incorporándose un poco, recargando la cabeza sobre su brazo flexionado. — Soy yo la que quiere el adiós.

Loki la miró con dolor y sorpresa.

— ¿Tanto me odias? — Temía tanto la respuesta.

— No, pero no soy tan masoquista—La voz disminuía en cuanto a sonido, mas no en intensidad. —Si de verdad sientes algo de apreció por mí, déjame volver a hacer mi vida en paz.

Él le acarició la mejilla derecha. Reconocía que ella tenía razón. Y odiaba que no se podía permitir ser egoísta cuando ella se lo pedía. "Ella me odiara si Amora me obliga a cumplir el trato". Por un momento se sintió aterrorizado por aquellos ojos azules que le miraban desde una altura ligeramente superior, la serenidad de sus orbes le horrorizaban. Definitivamente había caído a la merced de Darcy Lewis.

La tomó por los muslos y la puso encima de él.

—Al menos déjame un buen recuerdo de ti

Y Darcy le cumplió el capricho, en ningún momento separaron los dedos entrelazados.

* * *

Darcy entró al departamento, le había dicho a Jane que había ido al cine, por muy patético que sonara ir sola.

Se dio un largo baño, pasó sus manos por los mismos sitios que Loki había recorrido con las propias momentos antes.

Aquello le había sabido a despedida con esperanza de volverse a ver. Pero ella no quería confesar su embarazo, si el precio que había que pagar por la seguridad de su hijo era el deseo de estar junto a Loki estaba completamente dispuesta a hacerlo.

Dieciséis semanas había dicho la doctora.

Cuatro meses.

El tiempo pasaba realmente rápido.

Extrañamente comenzó a sentirse mejor, aquella sensación de dolor y tristeza comenzaba a abandonarla. Se sentía plena y no sabía porque. Quizá necesitaba cerrar ese ciclo, despedirse cómo correspondía de Loki.

* * *

Loki puso cara de fastidio al ver a Amora sentada en la sala con cara traviesa.

— ¿Te divertiste? —Preguntó burlona.

—No te metas— Escupió él.

—Vaya— Dijo ella con cara de aburrimiento— Y yo que pensé que el desfogue te quitaría lo amargado.

— Me exaspera tu presencia— Respondió con fastidio.

—Darcy se ve más guapa ¿No crees? —Volvió a sonreír.

—No te le acerques.

—Trabajamos donde mismo, es normal que la vea de vez en cuando.

Cómo respuesta gruñó.

—Por cierto te compre algo— dijo mientras le lanzaba una caja oblonga envuelta en papel de regalo blanco y moño amarillo, se veía muy infantil.

Con pereza desgarró el papel y abrió la caja. Desenvolvió el papel blanco que cubria la prenda. Frunció el ceño al ver el diminuto trajecito. Se parecía a su traje pero en una versión muy miniatura.

—Felicidades, estoy segura que será varón—exclamó Amora acercándose y apoyándose en el hombro de Loki.

— ¿A qué demonios juegas? — Bramó el enojado, separándose en su contacto.

— ¿Qué no te lo dijo? — Preguntó con fingida sorpresa— Darcy espera un bebé.

El rostro de Loki lucía sereno con la nueva información, pero por dentro se le estrujo el corazón. Darcy le había ocultado algo como aquello y le había pedido no verse más. Se rio frenéticamente, él estaba dispuesto a cumplir la promesa.

Pero no ahora, necesitaba respuestas.

* * *

 **Agradezco los comentarios del capítulo anterior, a los que me siguen y a quienes le dan favorito.**

 **MIL GRACIAS**

 **Besos.**

 **Linnetask**


	15. Lobo

_**Nota de la autora: Lamento haber llegado tan tarde, pero no me han dado un respiro. :( haciendo un recuento de lo que me falta por escribir les puedo decir que veré si puedo resumir lo que falta de trama en tres capítulos y terminarlo, obviamente con la mejor calidad posible o si hacerlo en los cinco capítulos cómo lo tenía planeado en un inicio, pues siempre fue mi intención que tuviera veinte capítulos.**_

Capítulo 15: Lobo

Aquella mañana hacia frío, la temperatura había bajado por las recientes lluvias. Darcy miraba la lluvia estrellarse con el ventanal del apartamento, en sus manos sostenía un té caliente. Sintió que el bebé se movía, sonrió.

Habían pasado quince días desde que había visto a Loki, no le había dicho a nadie de su fortuito encuentro, pero aquella madrugada se había vuelto al hotel donde se habían encontrado, pero nadie le pudo dar señal del dios. Había cambiado de opinión, quería decirle toda la verdad.

Qué esperaba un bebé, que le quería, que si se lo pidiese se iría con él.

Pero Loki ya estaba nuevamente fuera de su alcance.

Suspiró, agradecía no tener que ir al trabajo aquel día, se devolvió al sofá y se sentó, se cubrió con una manta rosada, encendió la televisión y comenzó a brincar entre los canales, hasta que halló una película más o menos decente. Antes de que esta terminara se quedó dormida.

" _Otra vez este sitio" pensó mientras recorría aquel pasillo lustroso que la conduciría a la puerta detrás de la cual se encontraba la pelirroja. La abrió y la volvió a encontrar, en una mecedora, arrullando nuevamente un pequeño bulto que yacía entre sus brazos._

— _Me alegra que estés bien y que tu hijo crezca bien._ — _Dijo la mujer sin mirarla._

— _¿Quién eres?_ — _Preguntó Darcy._

— _Antes compartía tu sueño_ — _Respondió, mirándola_

 _Darcy y ella se miraron un largo rato. Hasta que el terror se apodero del rostro de la pelirroja._

— _¡Vete!_ — _Gritó._

 _Darcy no alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando se vio sumergida en la oscuridad, sintió que alguien la empujaba y caía de espaldas._

Despertó agitada, se paró repentinamente y casi al instante sintió una punzada en el vientre, gimió de dolor, se tomó la pequeña barriga con una mano y con la otra marcó el número de Jane.

— ¡Jane! —Exclamó en cuando la escucho descolgar, — Algo le pasa al bebé.

—Voy para allá, tranquila— respondió Jane alarmada.

Darcy volvió a quejarse cuando sintió una nueva oleada de dolor y algo húmedo entre las piernas.

— ¡Jane, será mejor que llames a una ambulancia! —Gritó antes de dejar caer el teléfono, pues el dolor se incrementó y tuvo que llevarse ambas manos al vientre, mientras se arrodillaba. Nunca había sentido tanto terror.

* * *

Jane descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Thor, llevaban todo el día en el hospital, los doctores habían logrado salvar al bebé y tenían a Darcy en observación, Jane miraba con tristeza el pálido semblante de su amiga. "Niño" esa palabra la llevaba grabada en la cabeza, pues Jane era la única, persona además de la ginecóloga de Darcy, que sabía el sexo del bebé. "Niño" volvió a pensar.

La doctora había dicho que había sido muy resistente, el pequeño bulto que sobresalía del vientre de su compañera la aterraba, pero al mismo tiempo la fascinaba. Pensaba que quizá ella pudiese encontrarse en alguna situación similar en algún futuro.

Frigga entró en la habitación, totalmente preocupada se acercó a la mujer en la cama.

— ¿Cómo está? — Preguntó a unos Jane y Thor sorprendidos, qué se habían puesto de pie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, madre? — Cuestionó Thor.

—Heimdall te observó en un hospital, tuve un mal presentimiento y vine enseguida. ¿Cómo está?

—Estable— Respondió Jane— Los doctores dicen que están ambos fuera de peligro, pero quieren tenerla aquí toda la noche para observarla.

Frigga comprendió la mayoría de lo qué Jane dijo y asintió. Tomó la mano de Darcy y se sintió profundamente desolada, aun no tenían idea del paradero de Loki o quién le había ayudado a escapar dos veces, y ahora esto.

Por momento, sólo se concentraría en Darcy y el bebé.

—Es niño— Soltó de pronto Jane mientras los dioses la miraban sin comprender— Darcy no quería saber, quería que fuese sorpresa, por eso solo yo lo sé.

Luego de eso comenzó a llorar, mientras Thor trataba de consolarla.

* * *

Darcy despertó, pero se sentía completamente agotada, tardo un minuto en darse cuenta de que no estaba en su apartamento, si no en el cuarto de un hospital. Jane entró en aquel instante, seguida de Thor y Frigga.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Preguntó con voz pastosa.

—El doctor dijo que controlaron el sangrado y que después de reposar unos días podrás estar completamente fuera de peligro, siempre y cuando no te esfuerces demasiado.

— ¿Entonces está bien?

Darcy comenzó a llorar y Frigga se aproximó a ella para consolarla. Prometiéndole que se quedaría ahí hasta que se recuperara. La doctora de Darcy hizo entrada.

—Darcy, ¿Cómo te sientes? —Interrogó.

—Cansada— Respondió.

—Te haremos unos cuantos exámenes más y en cuanto no corras riesgo te mandare a tu casa a que reposes. —Miró los monitores y parecía sorprendida. —Parece que el bebé esta mejor de lo que esperaba, quizá te dé de alta más temprano.

Con una sonrisa se retiró.

Todos celebraban las buenas noticias mientras en el baño de la habitación del hospital una presencia lograba desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Amora entró en la nueva casa que compartía con el dios de las mentiras, se habían mudado luego de la última visita "conyugal" de Loki que miraba en aquel momento y desinteresadamente el canal de las noticias. La Encantadora no le diría al dios que había visitado a la humana.

Se encerró en su habitación, apenas se había enterado que la diosa había pisado Midgard, corrió a ver que ocurría. Resultaba que la inútil humana no podía ni llevar el vástago del dios del caos sin caer enferma. Cómo necesitaba a ambos para controlar a Loki, esperó a que dejar un momento sola a Darcy y gastando demasiada magia para no ser detectada.

Se había acercado a la frágil pelinegra y le había curado. Quizá volviera a tener una recaída, si con algo no había contado era con la precariedad del cuerpo humano, Darcy estaba sana, pero llevar el hijo de un Jotún no era sencillo. Eso lo había sentido al examinar a la criatura, por eso le había ayudado a la mujer.

Al menos eso le beneficiaria el doble, Frigga volvería a Asgard si Darcy se recuperaba y la veía fuera de peligro.

Se tiró en su suave cama mientras se quitaba los zapatos de tacón con los pies.

* * *

A Darcy le parecía algo extraño el tener a la madre adoptiva de Loki bajo su techo, Frigga no era tan inculta en lo que refería a la época moderna en la Tierra, pero aun así tuvo que enseñarle el funcionamiento de la mayoría de los aparatos. Darcy se había sentido de maravilla luego del susto del otro día, hasta su doctora estaba sorprendida por su pronta recuperación.

Observó a Frigga inmersa en algún programa de televisión que transmitía algún documental, mientras ella bebía un té, acaricio su vientre al sentir que el bebé se movía.

—Darcy, cariño— Dijo la mujer sentándose frente a ella. —Creo que ya es hora de que regrese a Asgard.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Preguntó, al menos la compañía de Frigga no la dejaban volver a su melancolía y agradecía sinceramente todo lo que se preocupaba por ella y por el bebé.

—Tengo un Odín que cuidar— Mencionó soltando luego una risilla. Darcy sonrió. — Le diré a Thor que me lleve mañana, de todos modos cualquier cosa, que Thor me avise por Heimdall y yo llegare lo más pronto posible.

—Yo le avisare, aunque está muy bien, — volvió a sentir que se movía— ¿Quiere sentirlo?

Frigga se sorprendió un poco, pero luego de pensarlo un segundo asintió, Darcy se puso de pie y apoyó la mano de Frigga al sitio donde sentía el movimiento, la diosa no pudo hacer nada más que llorar de felicidad cuando sintió al hijo de Loki moverse.

—Siento que he privado a Loki de esto— Confesó Darcy— Si hubiera sido sincera con él, seguramente no hubiese escapado.

—Eso no puedes saberlo— Confortó Frigga— Quizá se hubiera ido con más ganas, lo conozco y se lo idiota que puede ser.

Una lágrima traicionera escapó de los ojos de Darcy.

* * *

Frigga se había ido y con ella la compañía, no había querido llamar a nadie para que se quedara con ella, Jane estaba ocupadísima y no se la robaría a Thor, su madre no soportaba estar lejos mucho tiempo de su padre. Además sentía que ella misma se lo había buscado por no haber huido con Loki cuando lo volvió a ver.

Aunque ahora estaba más entretenida leyendo sobre dioses nórdicos y las familias de los distintos mundos. Le sorprendió descubrir que Loki estuvo en dos relaciones, pero la descripción ninguna de ellas correspondía a la pelirroja que veía en sus sueños. Al final le había dado pena preguntarle a Frigga.

Pero como enviado del cielo, Thor llamó a su puerta, desde que había estado en riesgo sus amigos se habían turnado para visitarla y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

—Thor…—Llamó cuando le hubo puesto una taza de café a su rubio amigo— ¿Sabes?, he tenido una serie de sueños, una mujer pelirroja en un palacio dorado, que dice cosas raras, creo que cosas sobre Loki, ya antes me soñaba como ella, o eso creo, Loki decía que compartíamos sueños.

—Si no me equivoco, se trata de Lorelei. —El dios del trueno procedió a contarle la historia.

— ¿Entonces nunca pudieron encontrarla, o a un culpable?

—Yo creo que la devoraron las bestias, por algo la gente no suele adentrarse en ese bosque de noche.

A Darcy le quedaba una duda, si realmente ella había muerto sería muy raro no haber encontrado nada. Ella había visto demasiadas series documentales de crímenes como para sospechar una puesta en escena. La mujer que veía siempre le imploraba ayuda.

* * *

En una habitación lujosa, en su mullida cama, reposaba Lorelei, una lágrima resbalaba por su piel, mientras con impotencia veía todo lo que ocurría, rogaba por que Darcy pudiera ayudarla algún día. Ella seguía encerrada en su cuerpo durmiente.

Sabía que Amora llevaría a cabo su plan y con eso ella moriría.

Ya no le quedaba mucho si seguía por aquel camino. El peligro estaba al asecho con cada día que pasaba. Amora no sólo esperaba destruir a la mujer de Thor, esperaba vengarse de este último, matando a los dioses regentes, coronar a Thor y que se volviera su pelele mientras ella tiranizaba toda Asgard y buscaba expandirse a los nueve reinos.

Otra lágrima cayó sobre la blanca almohada.

* * *

Loki se encontraba furioso desde el día en qué se enterara que iba a ser padre, podía haber creído que había embarazado a Darcy en su último encuentro, pero Amora se encargó de revelarle que Darcy ya tenía casi seis meses de embarazo y que todos los jodidos vengadores conocían aquella información.

Por el Yggdrassil, Frigga también lo sabía. No se había dignado a decirle nada. En aquel momento sentía ganas de buscarla y llevársela a la fuerza, lejos de todos. Pero miró sus manos, atadas con aquella soga invisible que Amora le había puesto para que no escapara.

Presentía que la Encantadora estaba esperando una ocasión para sacarlo y que cometiera el cometido por el cual la había liberado:

Matar a Jane Foster y sacarle el corazón para poder llevar a cabo aquel hechizo de magia oscura. Aquel qué le brindaría a la Encantadora el poder de manipular a Thor a su antojo. Él había visto aquel hechizo en los libros prohibidos, aún se preguntaba cuál era la segunda víctima, pues el conjuro necesitaba de cuatro elementos: el conquistador, el conquistado, el corazón del amor del conquistado y una vida inocente.

Sólo esperaba que a la rubia loca no le diera por incluir a Darcy o a su hijo en sus planes.

Sonrió. Si, quizá estuviera enojado con Darcy, pero ella le pertenecía y nada podía hacer la humanilla a su favor, le había advertido que no debía jugar con fuego, él se encargaría de llevarla al mismo infierno a donde él fuera.

Volvió a mirarse las manos, casi las podía ver manchadas de sangre. ¿Darcy lograría odiarlo después de todo?

"Si matas a Jane, sí" Escuchó en su cabeza, pero no con la voz de su consciencia, por un segundo creyó haber oído a Lorelei.

Soltó una risa maniaca. Tanto tiempo sólo terminaría enloqueciéndolo.

La puerta se abrió, revelando la forma humana de Amora. "¿Puedes oler los lupinos?" preguntó la misma voz, tenía razón, la rubia olía a aquella planta que Lorelei tanto amaba. Cosa rara, pues no era temporada y estaba seguro que no había muchos campos de lupino por ahí.

Ese día una pequeña sospecha se instauro en lo profundo de la razón de Loki.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Los cabos comienzan a unirse, Loki cada día más loco y enojado con Darcy, Lorelei luchando por liberarse y Amora cada más cerca de lograr su cometido.**

 **Decidí no dejar más en suspenso el sexo del bebé y disculpen si me pase un poco con Darcy, pero quería revelar un poco más sobre los hilos que maneja Amora.**

 **Me encanta Mamá Frigga**

 **Respuestas a los comentarios.**

 **Alexiz tutsi: aquí otro cap lleno de drama xD, y te agradezco mil tenerme paciencia con este fic, te prometo hacer todo lo que este en mi alcance para terminarlo antes de que acabe el año.**

 **Dohriak: Aquí el cap, lamento la tardanza (-.-U), espero poder subir el que sigue un poco más pronto y si, Loki está a punto de enloquecer por completo.**

 **heavenknowsimmiserablenowX (Espero haberlo escrito bien xD): Aquí el capítulo, gracias por comentar.**

 **Guest: Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, me encanta poner a Frigga rebelde xD, lamento la tardanza, pero ten por seguro que terminare el fic.**

 **Los quiero un montón, gracias por comentar, darle favorito, seguir o simplemente leer.**

 **Besos.**

 **LinnetAsk**

 **PD: El título del cap está inspirado en el lupino que quiere decir lobo y es una planta común en países nórdicos, además de que los lobos están relacionados con la luna y la luna con los locos ;)**


	16. Preludio

_**Okey, esto es como una misión suicida, tengo examen mañana, pero he estado tan agobiada, que decidí escribir este capítulo, quizás por eso me quedo tan corto, no sé si sepan lo difícil que es la planeación de un baile de graduación, más los exámenes finales y que justamente esta semana me ha dado gripe, aun así me da gusto que me hayan sobrevivido neuronas para hacer este cap, estamos en la cuenta regresiva, sólo faltan cuatro.**_

 **Capítulo 16: Preludio**

Seis meses de embarazo y su vientre ya parecía pelota, lo acaricio mientras paseaba por los pasillos de un supermercado, miró la ropa de bebé aunque no sabía el sexo de su hijo, algo la llevó a comprar aquel mameluco azul con dibujos de copos de nieve. Le pareció melancólico y hermoso a la vez. Aun no se decidía si le hablaría a su hijo con la verdad acerca de Loki.

Terminó sus compras y se dirigió a su departamento. Se recordó que pronto no podría hacer esa clase de viajes, aunque su doctora le había dicho que no hiciera ejercicios extenuantes le gustaba hacer caminatas, además se sentía mejor que antes.

No había tenido molestias desde que la habían dado de alta, el bebé se movió como dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

Miró la calle desde su ventana, preguntándose a donde iría Loki, con quién estaría. Se alejó del ventanal para poder calentar agua y beberse un té, encendió la televisión, tuvo suerte que estuviese pasando una película de Harry Potter, se recordó que hacía mucho que no leía o se entretenía con alguno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

En lo que el agua hervía, fue a la habitación del bebé y comenzó a acomodar las cosas que había comprado, dobló la ropita y la guardó en las cajoneras. También almacenó los pañales y las toallitas.

Escuchó que el pato del agua estaba pitando y se dirigió a la cocina, casi le da un infarto cuando vio que ahí estaba la mujer pelirroja, se llevó la mano al pecho.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó.

—Él está en peligro— Dijo ella— Loki está en peligro. Ella no lo dejará escapar tan fácil.

— ¿Ella? ¿Quién? —Pero ella desapareció así tan misteriosa como llegó.

Como pudo se sentó en una silla, tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo y llamó a Jane, veinte minutos más tarde tenia a los vengadores reunidos en su apartamento.

— ¿Dices que viste a una mujer pelirroja aquí en tu casa? — Preguntó Jane

—Es la mujer que vi en mis sueños, la que me dijo que estaba embarazada y la que me advirtió cuando casi pierdo el bebé.

—Entonces si nos basamos en eso, podemos decir que a quién buscamos es ¿Una mujer? — Recapitulo Tony.

—Eso al menos reduce la lista de sospechosos— Apuntó la Viuda Negra.

—Aunque no teníamos ninguno para empezar. —Rebatió Tony.

—Eso no es tan cierto, podemos volver a analizar quien estuvo en la Torre ese día. —Sugirió Banner.

Todos razonaron con él. Existía entonces una pista.

Loki, con tristeza miró el traje diminuto que Amora le había regalado, sabía que solo había sido con cizaña, ella quería que él comenzara a sentir rencor por Darcy o, peor aún, que estuviera consciente de que la Encantadora no tenía uno, sino dos rehenes. Suspiró.

Tenía casi trazado un plan.

"Ten paciencia" dijo la voz de Lorelei en su cabeza "Aun no te dejará escapar"

"Es como si realmente estuvieras aquí" pensó. Pero la voz de Lorelei no contestó.

Amora entró a la habitación donde tenía el cuerpo durmiente de su hermana, con los dedos peino sus cabellos rojizos, casi parecía hacerlo con ternura, pero no, Amora no amaba a nadie realmente, ni siquiera a Thor, pero su obsesión no la dejaba discernir sus sentimientos.

Aquella noche, esa donde Lorelei y Loki se comprometieron, esa vez todo se había roto en Amora, sus padres la miraron con decepción, mientras su hermana menor si lograba casarse con un príncipe. Thor sólo la había utilizado, ensuciado, le había dado todo por nada.

Miraba con rabia como su hermana y el menor de los Odínson se encontraban en el bosque a escondidas, una noche los siguió, los miró mientras hacían el amor, pero no era el acto lo que la había sorprendido, si no el hecho de que por un segundo había visto a Loki con los ojos rojos, tan característicos de la raza Jotun. Una pequeña idea se había formulado en su cabeza.

Averiguó un poco más, se enteró antes que el mismo Loki de la naturaleza Jotun sí mismo, hizo entonces tratos con seres peligrosos, aprendió todas las artes oscuras que pudo, hasta que pudo consagrarse como La Encantadora. Todos sus planes se habían visto frustrados en más de una ocasión, pero uno, el primero seguía allí. Descansando en aquella mullida cama.

Se había adelantado una noche, atrapó a Lorelei en un hechizo de sueño y le desnudo, Hizo un corte en uno de los brazos de la pelirroja y empapó sus ropas con sangre. Curó y escondió a su hermana en la habitación de un palacio, uno que nadie vería por la barrera a su alrededor. Todavía le causaba gracia la cara de dolor de Loki, y más aquella que puso cuando le acusó a él de asesinar a su hermana.

Era una excelente actriz, nadie dudó de ella.

Aunque su plan necesitaba tiempo y mucha paciencia. Otras oportunidades de conquistar a Thor y a Asgard se dieron, ella no desaprovechó ninguna, pero tampoco recogió frutos por su esfuerzo.

Ese plan tenía que funcionar, lo había visto. Pudo dar un vistazo al futuro, no que ella no se involucrara para que sucediera tal y como lo había visto.

Ella se había encargado de sembrar esa envidia en Loki, el tonto nunca se había dado cuenta. También hizo todo lo posible para que el Dios de las mentiras perdiera a sus dos esposas, después confabuló para que él descubriera que era Jotun, el resto fue una reacción en cadena y la segunda fase de su plan se cumplió.

Ella misma lo había dirigido a manos de Thanos, y el idiota creía que era el destino. Una vez que Loki estuvo encerrado en Asgard y fue despojado de sus poderes y ella estuvo segura que Thor amaba a una mujer humana, se había encargado de cegar de su presencia y la de Loki a Heimdall, tal como lo hizo una vez con Lorelei.

Lo consecuente fue liberar a Loki y dejarlo a merced de la humana amiga de Thor, ambos se encontraban, en cierta manera, destinados; quizás no por amor, pero sí de encontrarse. Ligar a ambos seres fue lo siguiente que debía ocurrir, tomó recuerdos de su hermana y los manipulo para que crecieran sentimientos entre ambos. Loki nunca le ayudaría a menos de que estuviese aferrado a algo, el embarazo era lo que esperaba. A penas lo confirmo dejo que capturaran a Loki, para entonces ella ofrecerle aquello que anhelaba.

Pronto se culminaría su plan.

—Te traje más flores — Le dijo a su hermana mientras acomodaba en un jarrón aquellas flores moradas y blancas que tanto adoraba la pelirroja.

Se encontraban de muy buen humor.

Pero de golpe su sonrisa se borró, su hermana estaba débil y había un rastro de magia por todo el sitio.

—Volviste a comunicarte— Exclamó furiosa mientras tomaba con furia los cabellos de la mujer inconsciente y le levantaba la cabeza — ¿A quién le estás mandando mensajes?

Lorelei no se inmuto.

El hechizo sobre ella parecía desvanecerse. Quizá debería adelantar un poco sus planes. Por lo pronto intentaría descubrir a quien le estaba mandando información la mujer que yacía acostada en la cama.

—No encontramos nada extraño señor— Informó la agente Hill. —Todos son trabajadores habituales de la Torre Stark.

— ¿Entrevistaron a todos? — Cuestionó Nick Fury.

—Sí, a todos, pero no hubo movimientos extraños.

— ¿Prestaron especial atención en las mujeres?

— Sí, señor.

—Señor, tiene que ver esto— Dijo otro agente.

Ambos se acercaron a la ventana, había un video de Loki, de unos días antes de su desaparición. En la imagen se veía a Loki hablando sólo.

—Extrañamente falta el audio de esta parte — le dijo el agente.

—Es obvio que se parece a la interferencia que hubo poco antes de que Loki desapareciera. —Analizó Nick Fury— También revisen las grabaciones de ese día. —Ordenó.

Rápidamente todos se pusieron en marcha.

Por seguridad Darcy se quedaría unos días con seguridad fuera de su apartamento. Por si algo volvía a entrar. Además de que Tony se había encargado de instalarle cámaras por todo el lugar. Se sentía de pronto, como si estuviese en alguna clase de prisión.

Al final del mes, Darcy miró el pastel frente a ella, Jane la había convencido para que supiese el sexo del bebé y decidieron hacerlo de manera divertida, robándose una idea de internet. Habían mandado a hacer un pastel, de masa azul si era niño y rosa si era niña, ella lo partiría y entonces todos sus compañeros, familiares y amigos le darían regalos.

En ese preciso momento, todos en aquella sala sabían que sería su hijo, excepto ella.

Hundió el cuchillo en el pastel, lo sacó y volvió a hundirlo para formar una rebanada, con cuidado saco la pieza, era azul. La masa era azul. Iba a ser un niño.

La emoción le ganó y comenzó a llorar, sintió como su madre la abrazaba, pronto se vio envuelta en una oleada de abrazos. Comenzó a abrir los regalos, eran toda clase de trajecitos, juguetes y otros artículos, como mantas, toallitas y lociones para bebé.

La culpabilidad comenzó a hacer mella en ella, se imaginó a si misma abriendo aquellos regalos con Loki, emocionados ambos al descubrir que iba a ser un varón, se visualizó compartiendo aquel pastel azul. Hizo todo el esfuerzo que estaba en ella para no llorar de nueva cuenta.

Cuando la fiesta termino, Darcy a duras penas intentaba ayudar a Jane y a su madre a recoger el departamento.

—Fue una linda fiesta— Comentó su madre.

Jane concordó con ella, comenzaban a hablar entre ellas, mientras ella doblaba la ropita y las acomodaba en un montoncito. Sintió de pronto un extraño pero agradable aroma, casi recordándolo de algún sitio.

Después de un rato, dejo de tomarle importancia.

Loreleí comenzó a llorar, ya no podía comunicarse con Darcy, esperaba que aun pudiese hacerlo con Loki, solo había dejado un rastro del aroma de flores en casa de la humana. Se debilitaba más a cada instante, temía que Amora adelantara sus planes.

"Loki, Loki" Intentó hablar con él "No le hagas daño a Jane"

Pero Loki tampoco podía escucharla.

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 _ **Alexis Tutsi: Gracias por tu review. Si las cosas se complican, espero poder plasmar en el siguiente capítulo como inicia el plan de Amora, esto se va a complicar.**_

 **Gracias a todos los que leen.**

 **Un beso.**


End file.
